<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Journey of a Bounty Hunter by blaszczu2500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987007">The Journey of a Bounty Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaszczu2500/pseuds/blaszczu2500'>blaszczu2500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Infinity Stones, Knowhere, Marvel - Freeform, My english sucks, Reader Insert, The Orb - Freeform, Xandar, male!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaszczu2500/pseuds/blaszczu2500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N L/N has been traveling with Rocket Raccoon and Groot for a while now. He came across this duo about a year ago, and not really having other options decided to tag along with them. For this entire year of traveling with them he's been doing some work of a bounty hunter, or escaping from various prisons.<br/>But, one day, his life changes forever when he and his traveling companions come across a human by the name of Peter Quill who happens to be in possession of a mysterious orb...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora/Peter Quill, Nebula (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N L/N exhaled deeply as he walked through the streets of the planet called Xandar. He and his traveling companions had come to this planet to get their payment for their previous job. </p><p>His eyes caught the sight of bar where he supposed to met one of three Whitebound brothers who ordered him, Rocket, and Groot to take out some guy who wasn't on their good side, but they actually never told them what he did to piss them off. Y/N didn't really wondered about it, because, while the Whitebound brothers were many things, they always had a good reason to order someone to either bring, or kill someone for them, though many people would question if their methods of taking care of their problems were good.</p><p>This bar wasn't the only place he was planning to pay a visit to. About a week ago, he visited a certain arms dealer on this planet who agreed to upgrade his shotgun so it could fire more shells before reloading it. He told Rocket and Groot about it, but wasn't exactly sure if the talking raccoon heard him. If he didn't then he could already imagine Rocket being annoyed at him </p><p>After entering the bar, he was already met with a familiar voice calling over to him, "Look who's here, fellas!" </p><p>Y/N rolled his eyes when this voice rang through his ears. He turned to the source of it and saw Robb Whitebound, one of three brothers sitting by the bar along with two members of his job. He approached him, saying, "I see that they sent you, Robb." </p><p>"We pulled straws. I was the one who lost." Robb shrugged his shoulders, "Do you want a drink? I can get you one."</p><p>Y/N shook his head, "I just want the units." </p><p>"Always to straight to the point, are you?" Robb smirked.</p><p>"Rocket is already looking for another job. I'm certain it's just a matter of time before he finds one." Y/N explained.</p><p>"Alright then." Robb nodded his head in understanding, "Do you have something to confirm that you took care of him?" </p><p>In response to his question, Y/N pulled a necklace out of his pocket and threw it on the counter, "Enough for you?"</p><p>Robb picked the necklace from the counter and eyed it for a second to make sure it was the one. He nodded his head, stating, "Okay, that's the one." He turned to his men, "Transfer them their units. They did the job."</p><p>"Yes boss." One of Robb's men nodded his head, understanding the order. He moved his finger across the device and added just a second later, "And, it's done."</p><p>"There you go, pal." Robb extended his hand for a handskake, "It is always a pleasure doing a business with all three of you."</p><p>Y/N stared at Robb's hand. If there was one thing that Rocket taught. Is to make sure he received their transfer of units, "Show me you that your men transferred units to our account."</p><p>"C'mon, Y/N. Would I lie to you?" Robb asked him.</p><p>Y/N gave him a look that said, "Do you really need to ask?"</p><p>Robb sighed as he turned to look at his men, "Mikael, give me that."</p><p>Mikael handed the device he used to transfer the units to his boss, who then showed the confirmation of it to Y/N, "There. Do you need anything else to confirm it?"</p><p>"No." Y/N shook his head.</p><p>"You really need to put more trust into people who pay you." Robb stated, setting the device on the counter.</p><p>"I'm just being cautious." Y/N explained, "Dealing with angry Rocket is the last thing I need."</p><p>Robb chuckled as he extended his hand for handskake, once again, "If you say so."</p><p>Although he had second thoughts about doing this, Y/N shook Robb's hand. He then stood up from his seat, sending him one last glance, "I should go now."</p><p>"Tell Rocket and Groot that Robb sends them his regards." Robb told him, "And that all three of you will be the first one we'll choose if we happen to need someone do our dirty work."</p><p>Y/N just nodded his head to it and moved towards the exit. He walked out from the bed and headed towards his next destination, passing through dozens of citizens of Xandar. Getting his upgraded shotgun from the arms dealer shouldn't take him long. </p><p>It was when a communication device on his right arm opened and Rocket popped onto the screen.</p><p>The talking raccoon spoke up to him, "Y/N? Are you there?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm here, Rocket." Y/N answered.</p><p>"Did you got our payment? " Rocket asked him.</p><p>Y/N nodded his head in confirmation, "Yes." </p><p>"Did you make sure they transferred it to our account?" Rocket asked another question.</p><p>"That happened only once Rocket and I was a rookie back then." Y/N pointed out, hating everytime when Rocket was pointing this situation out to him.</p><p>"It doesn't hurt to be cautious. I don't like being screwed over with my units." Rocket stated, </p><p>"I know. Me and Groot know that better than anyone." Y/N assured him.</p><p>Rolling his eyes at Y/N's comment, the talking raccoon asked, "So, I assume that you're heading back to us, now?" </p><p>"Yes." Y/N nodded his head, "Give me fifteen minutes." </p><p>"Alri..." Rocket paused for a moment, realizing something, "Wait. How many?..."</p><p>This question went without an answer as Y/N simply ended the coversation between them and made his way over towards the shop of the arms dealer. He opened the doors and the arms dealer standing behind the counter, surrounded by various weapons came into his view.</p><p>The arms dealer send him a smile as Y/N walked over to the counter, "Y/N."</p><p>"Hunter." Y/N greeted him with a nod of his head.</p><p>"You're just in  time." Hunter reached down under the counter, "I was about to give you a call to ask you when you'll come."</p><p>"There was something I had to do." Y/N explained, earning a nod of understanding from Hunter.</p><p>Hunter pulled out Y/N's shotgun from under of the counter and set it down in front of it's owner, "There you go. From now you can carry ten shells instead of six."</p><p>Y/N picked up his weapon from the counter and opened the clip, just to make sure Hunter did his job right. He trusted Hunter on doing his job right, because it wasn't the first time when he used his services but it wouldn't hurt to make sure.</p><p>"Okay." Y/N nodded his head after making sure that everything was done right, "Great job, Hunter. As always."</p><p>"I'm just doing my job." Hunter stated, sending him a quick smile.</p><p>"I should get going now." Y/N said, placing his shotgun on his back. He didn't had to pay for the upgrade to his shotgun because he already paid for it a week ago,  "Rocket and Groot are waiting for me."</p><p>Hunter gave him a nod of his head in response as Y/N turned to leave his ship. "If you will ever need anyone to upgrade your gun, or to buy something new,  you who to visit."</p><p>"I sure do." Y/N replied before exiting Hunter's shop.</p><p>He already did what he had to do, and was free to go to Rocket and Groot. He walked for a few minutes, until he saw his partners standing in the distance. Groot was drinking water from a nearby fountain while Rocket held a tablet that allowed him to look through the bios of the citizens in his palms and was looking around the nearby Xandarians.</p><p>He began approaching them, and could hear Rocket talking to himself. He couldn't hear most of it, except for the last sentence, "...Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife, old man? What a class-A prevert."</p><p>"You have issues, Rocket." Y/N stated, when he approached them.</p><p>Rocket turned to look at him, taking his eyes off the tablet, "Look who decided to show up. This business with one of the Whitebounds couldn't take you less?"</p><p>Y/N looked at him, his expression asking him if he was serious, "Didn't I tell you that I was going to visit arms dealer because he finished making my shotgun able to fire more shells before reloading it?"</p><p>The talking raccoon shook his head, having no memory of Y/N telling him that, "No, you didn't."</p><p>Groot shifted his glances betweeen these two, "I am Groot." </p><p>"You're against me too?" Rocket looked up at Groot.</p><p>Y/N smirked to what Groot just said and threw his arms in the air in victory, "Thank you, Groot!"</p><p>Rocket just sighed in frustation, before asking, "Did they have any other jobs for us?"</p><p>"No, but Robb told me that will give us a call if they happen to have one." Y/N shook his head, "What about you? Anyone caught your attention."</p><p>"Not, yet." Rocket answered as his tablet began beeping, which meant only one thing, "Looks like we got one"</p><p>He moved the tablet around, scanning through the area, to see which one of the people around them was the one that caught the attention of the tablet.  He stopped moving it when the screen zoomed at the man who was talking with some pink lady.</p><p>Fugitive: Peter Quill</p><p>Wanted: Alive</p><p>Spieces: Terran</p><p>Guarantor: Yondu Udonta</p><p>Bounty: 40,000 units</p><p>Y/N looked down at the table, and could feel his eyes widening in suprise, "A human..."</p><p>Rocket gestured towards the bounty, this Yondu Udonta must want this guy really badly, "Look at this, forty thousand units."</p><p>"I'm in." Y/N told him, knowing what Rocket was going to ask next him. It's been a while since he saw another human.</p><p>"Guys. We're gonna be rich." Rocket grinned but it faded from his face when he turned to look at Groot who was drinking from the water from fountain. He sighed, and shook his head, "Don't drink fountain water, you idiot. That's disgusting!"</p><p>"Don't call him an idiot, Rocket." Y/N scolded Rocket for calling Groot an idiot again, before stating, "Groot, I could give you something to drink if you were thirsty."</p><p>Groot just offered them a sheepish smile as Rocket declared, closing his tablet and putting in his pocket, "Let's go get him."</p><p>"Do you we go with a plan, or are we improvising?" Y/N asked.</p><p>"You'll go ahead of us and follow him. We'll join you in a moment." Rocket answered.</p><p>Y/N nodded his head, "Will do."</p><p>He walked away from them and made his way over to their new target. He followed him through the sidewalk, and sat down on a bench when he saw enter the pawn shop for some unknown reason for him. He saw some green lady walk over to the pawn shop as well, but she didn't entered it. She leaned against the wall, and pulled out something to eat.</p><p>Y/N had no idea if he should watch out for her or not. She could have been another bounty hunter who just like him was going after Peter Quill, or was just trying to find someplace quiet to have a meal.</p><p>A moment later Quill was pushed out of the pawn shop by the owner, clearly not liking this, "What? What about my bad side?"</p><p>"Farewell, Mr. Quill." The owner of the pawn shop said as he shut the doors at Quill's face.</p><p>"Hey, we had a deal, bro!" Quill called out to the owner, but got no answer from him. Y/N noticed some small strange orb in his hand, but paid no attention to this, because he was here for another reason. Quill stepped back a bit and noticed the green lady standing nearby watching him, which suprised him a bit because he didn't recall her being there just a moment ago</p><p>"What happened?" She asked him, taking a bite of her snack.</p><p>"Uh...this guy just backed out of a deal on me. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity." Quill explained, before introducing himself to her, "Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord."</p><p>"Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord." The green lady stated as Quill started playfully throw the orb up and down in his hand.</p><p>"Well, you know, I wouldn't say that. People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I would ever say about myself..." He was cut off when our of he sudden Gamora grabbed the orb kicked him in his stomach before running off away from him.</p><p>Quill got himself back on his knee and threw a magnetic rope which wrapped itself around Gamora's legs. She collapsed on the ground and got it off her legs while Quill made his way over to her and leaped at her, only to receive another kick in his stomach. Gamora started punching him across his body, as Quill tried to block her attacks, while also trying to strike back. Seeing all of this, Y/N knew it as time for him to step and jumped back on his feet from the bench, heading towards them while Quill, reached down for his blaster, but before he could do anything with it, the green lady got herself back on her feet and pressed her feet against his hand that was reaching for his blaster.</p><p>"This wasn't the plan." She stated as she raised her blade in the air, with intention of finishing him, but before it could happen, Rocket leapt himself from the ground from the right side and pushed her off Quill, knocking her on the ground.</p><p>Groot was right behind the talking raccoon, holding a bag, "Put him in the bag. Put him in the bag!</p><p>Roots grew from Groot's body and grabbed the green lady, as Y/N approached him, "No! Not her, pal, him!"</p><p>"Learn genders, man!" Rocket added as the green lady screamed, before trying to bit Rocket, "Biting? That's not fair!"</p><p>Using the advantage of this situation, and everyone else busy doing something else, Quill grabbed the orb and broke himself into run to get away from them as fast as he can.</p><p>"He's getting away!" Rocket declared.</p><p>"I'm on it!" Y/N assured him as he pushed himself into run. He pushed any Xandarian that happened to be standing in his way until he finally made his way over to his target. He leaped himself forward, wrapping himself around Quill's chest, making both of them collaps on the ground. The two men wrestled with each other on the ground, crawling around the sidewalk until they freed themselves from each other grasp and rose back on their feet, facing each other in the middle of the sidewalk.</p><p>"You're a human." Quill stated, finally having a good look at Y/N.</p><p>"It's nothing personal, pal." Y/N told him, "I'm just doing my job."</p><p>He swung his fist at Quill, with intention of punching him in the face and hopefully knocking him down, but his strike was blocked with Quill's free hand, who then responded by headbutting. Y/N pressed his hand against his forehead and stumbled back a bit. It was followed by another Quill's attack who swung his fist at him, but Y/N reaction to that was quick and quickly moved his hand away from his forehead. He grabbed Quill's fist and grasped it tightly as Quill tried to struck him with his other hand, the one that held the orb.</p><p>This attempt of strike once again failed and Y/N caught his other fist as well. Quill pushed him forward, pinning his opponent against the railing. Y/N took a quick glance what was under them. There was a area filled with water right under them, so it would hurt less if he threw them both aboard, right? He had no time to think about this idea as he moved backwards, throwing himself and Quill aboard the railling right into the area under them.</p><p>Quill sighed as got himself back on his feet and ran out of the area, but before he could take more steps, Y/N struck him straight in the face, knocking him down.</p><p>"Well, that could have gone better." He stated, as Rocket and Groot approached them, "I'm so wet."</p><p>"Don't whine. You'll dry up in a matter of minutes." Rocket stated as Groot placed Quill in the bag, sending a grin to Rocket and Y/N, "Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional."</p><p>He and Y/N turned around and were about to leave the area, but stopped when they saw someone coming their way, with the latter saying what was on their minds, "Oh, dammit."</p><p>The green lady pushed Rocket away and send a quick, but still, powerful punch at Y/N, knocking him down. She walked over to Groot who dropped the bag with Quill on the ground when she started swinging her blade at him, cutting his arms off in the process, earning a gasp from the crowd that gathered around them to watch their fight. She sheathed her sword and reached down for the bag, and the first thing she was after opening it was Quill using her gun to electrocute, sending her on the ground</p><p>He jumped back on his feet and began running away, at the same time when Rocket and Y/N got themselves back on their feet. They saw him running away and shared a quick look with each other. Y/N took his shotgun off his back and pressed a button on it, switching normal shells to something else, before aiming his gun at running Quill.</p><p>"We live for the simple things, right?" Rocket stated as he looked up at Y/N.</p><p>"Like how much this is gonna hurt." Y/N added, firing a ball of electricity from his shotgun at their target giving him an electric shock. Quill screamed in pain, as he collapsed on the ground.</p><p>"Yeah. Writhe, little man." Rocket stated with a grin, looking up at Y/N, his partner finally having a chance to use the upgrade they installed a month ago, "See, I told you that getting the same upgrade as I won't be the waste of units."</p><p>"I'll give you this one, pal." Y/N nodded his head as he held down his hand. Rocket rolled his eyes, but still bumped Y/N fists, "It looks like our work here is done."</p><p>They turned to look at Groot who was touching his arms with his feet, whimpering. The raccoon told him, "It'll grow back, you D'ast idiot. Quit whining."</p><p>Then, he, Y/N and Groot were engulfed in several bright beams of yellow light and were lifted from the ground, "Subject 89P13,and Y/N L/N, drop your weapons."</p><p>"Oh, crap." Rocket muttered, as he took his weapon off his back and dropped it on the ground.</p><p>Y/N sighed, shaking his head at how this situation turned out as he dropped his shotgun on the ground as well, "Oh, crap, indeed."</p><p>"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest..." The pilot of the aircraft declared.</p><p>Y/N rolled his eyes at this guy words as he dropped his weapon on the ground. He found himself in a situation like this a lot of times since he started traveling with Rocket and Groot. He simply had gotten used to it.</p><p>He turned over to Rocket asking, "How do you think it'll take us to break out of the jail they place us in?"</p><p>Rocket thought for a second before replying, shrugging his shoulders, "I'll give it less than a week."</p>
<hr/><p>Y/N and the other four were taken straight to the Nova Corp Headquarters immediately after they were caught. The first Nova Corp did was checking who they were to see with who they were dealing with.</p><p>"We just arrested these five for destruction of public property and assault, check out the rap sheets." Nova Corp Officer said, the green lady being the first one he brought up, " Gamora. Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon. The adopted daughter of the Mad Titan, Thanos. Recently, Thanos lent her and her sister Nebula out to Ronan, which leads us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together."</p><p>Rocket was the next one he brought up. The talking raccoon spit on the floor as the officer said, "Subject 89P13. Calls itself Rocket. The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form."</p><p>"What the hell is this?" The other officer asked at the view of the next one they were going to check.</p><p>"They call it Groot." The officer replied, "A humanoid plant that's been traveling recently as 89P13's personal house plant slash muscle."</p><p>Quill was the next tone to be brought up, "Peter Jason Quill, from Terra. Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by Yondu Udonta."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Quill said as he slowly flipped them off, "I didn't know how this machine worked."</p><p>The officer shook his head before continuing, bringing up the last person. Y/N sighed and crossed his arms, "Y/N L/N. Taken from his home planet of Terra about two years ago by the group of space bandits who wanted to sell him and other people of many other races to slavery on planet of Kandrakxia, but he and other people taken by the bandits escaped before they arrived on their destination on Kandrakxia. Has been working with Groot and Subject 89P13 for over a year now."</p><p>"What a bunch of a-holes." The other officer stated, looking at all five of them through the glass, "Transport all five to the Kyln."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hope it wasn't that bad see you in another chapter!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prison Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N, Rocket, Groot, Quill and Gamora were all transported to the high security prison known as Kyln. He sighed when handcuffs with small blue glowing orbs were placed on his wrists. He walked in front of Gamora and behind Quill as they were led through the hallways by a single prison guard.</p><p>"I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel." Rocket began while walking through the hallways, "But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons."</p><p>"And six times of those times were with me." Y/N cut in, "I ended up in prisons so many times after I started traveling with these two I'd make a great Trailer Park Boys character." Y/N told him, sending Quill a quick look, who looked at him confused at the mention of something he has never heard before, "This prison is no different, give us a week and we'll be gone."</p><p>Rocket smirked and nodded his head to that.</p><p>"Trailer Park what?" Quill raised his brow in confusion.</p><p>"Trailer Park Boys. A TV show from Earth?" Y/N turned to him for a second, unaware for how long Quill was away from his home planet, "You've never seen this before?"</p><p>Quill titled his head, "When it was made?"</p><p>"First season came out in..." Y/N paused for a moment,trying to remember in which year the first season of that TV show came out, "2001? I think."</p><p>"I left the Earth long before it was made." Quill explained, "Care to explain what do you mean by it?"</p><p>"Basically, after I started traveling with Rocket and Groot, I started ending up in prisons just as frequently as the main characters from this show." Y/N explained with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>"You're lucky the broad showed up." Rocket stated, "Because otherwise, me, Y/N, and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."</p><p>"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years." Quill began, shifting his glances between Rocket, Y/N and Groot, "I ain't about to be brought down by a tree, another human and a talking raccoon.</p><p>The prison guard that was leading them stopped them by holding his hand in front of Rocket, "Halt."</p><p>"What's a raccoon?" Rocket asked with a raised brow shorty after.</p><p>Quill's answer came quickly, as it was the most obvious thing, "What's a raccoon?" It's what you are, stupid." </p><p>"Ain't no thing like me, except me." Rocket said proudly, pointing at himself with his handcuffed palms.</p><p>"I tried telling him that, but he sticks in his mind that he's not a raccoon." Y/N explained to Quill. When he started working with Rocket and Groot, he tried telling the former who he was, but Rocket didn't seem to be fond of being called a raccoon, so Y/N decided to stop calling him that, maybe except for a few times when he and Rocket ended up getting into an argument.</p><p>The group started walking again as Quill leaned forward a bit to look at Gamora, "So, this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?"</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot spoke up.</p><p>Quill had no idea what Groot was saying to him, "So what? What's the Orb?"</p><p>"I have no words for an honorless thief." Gamora replied.</p><p>"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Rocket remarked as Gamora turned her attention towards him, "Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."</p><p>"Yeah, we know who you are." Quill said, giving a nod of his head. He then quickly leaned towards Y/N ear and whispered, "Who is she?"</p><p>Y/N opened his mouth to reply, but Groot answered for him, "I am Groot."</p><p>Quill turned to look at him, "Yeah, you said that."</p><p>The group stopped again as Gamora explained, "I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan, I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party."</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot said again, much to Quill's irritation.</p><p>"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told that." Quill groaned, "What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?''</p><p>"Well." Rocket began explaining, "He don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulistics is limited to "I" and "am" and "Groot". Exclusively in that order." </p><p>"If you want a simplier explanation, I am Groot, is all he can say." Y/N added. It took him a while to understand what Groot was saying, and he was still having troubles with some of the words.</p><p>"I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast." Quill stated, as he stopped in front of opened doors where some prison guard was checking his stuff. He saw him placing his headphones over his ears and using his walkman, "Hey, put that away." He said to him as he made his way into the room, shouting to the guard,  "Take those off! That's mine! Those belong to impound. That tape and that player are mine!"</p><p>The prison guard was clearly irritated by Quill. He took the headphones off his ears and placed them on the table. He picked up a stun-rod and walked over to Quill, touching him with the end of the rod into the chest. zapping him with blue electricity. </p><p>Quill screamed in pain as he fell on his knees, recognizing the song that was playing in the room,  "Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede 1973. That song belongs to me."</p><p>The guard gritted his teeth in frustation as he zapped Quill again, making him fell on the floor, while the others just watched everything from the hallway.</p><hr/><p>After a rather annoying process of being checked into the prison, Y/N, Rocket, Quill and Gamora had put on a yellow clothes on themselves. There wasn't really a big need for Groot to wear one, because he didn't wear any clothes at all before arriving in this prison.</p><p>They entered the main area of the prison which was filled with many other prisoners, male and female alike of many spieces. The prisoners were minding their own business, either sitting by one of the tables, or standing on one of the levels, watching their new inmates from above.</p><p>When the group had finally stepped in, prisoners went crazy and started throwing various things at them and threatening them, well mostly at Gamora because of who she was, but that didn't seem to make her nervous one bit. </p><p>
  <em>"Murderer!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Coming for you first, Gamora!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're dead!"</em>
</p><p>They were just one of the insults and threats directed her way, but she didn't seem to care about them.  She just walked in front of Quill, Rocket and Y/N, not paying attention to any of the insults of threats that were thrown her way.</p><p>"It's like I said." Rocket stated, glancing around the prisoners who had their attention focused on Gamora, "She's got a rep. A lot of prisoners have lost their families to Ronan and his cronies. She'll last a day."</p><p>"The guards will protect her, right?" Quill asked him.</p><p>"That is rather unlikely. They're here to stop us from getting out." Y/N answered, "They don't care what we do to each other on the other side."</p><p>"'Whatever nightmares the future holds." Gamora began, her expression set in stone as Y/N, Quill and Rocket turned to look at her, "Are dreams compared to what's behind me." </p><p>Quill and Y/N turned back forward themselves and were instantly met with a large blue alien, "Check out. The new meat."</p><p>Y/N jumped back a bit because this guy came out of nowhere, "Oh, c'mon, not this.."</p><p>The blue alien moved his right hand across Quill's cheek and left hand across Y/N's cheek, making both of them uncomfortable. Groot moved towards the alien and began growing branches from his arms. He shoved shoved two branches in his arms up his nostrils. The branches grew out, lifting the alien from the ground, who cried out in pain.</p><p>Y/N smiled up at Groot, "Thanks, buddy."</p><p>Groot responded to his words with a smile as Rocket moved to stand next to Groot, gesturing towards Quill, "Let's make something dear. This guys here is our booty! You wanna get to him, you go through us... or more, accurately, we go through you!"</p><p>More roots were shoved deeper into the alien's nose who was whimpering in pain before Groot finally dropped him on the ground. He held his nose, still whimpering as Rocket, and Groot walked past him. Y/N stayed in the back for a bit to give the alien a small wave, before taking a few steps forward to join his partners.</p><p>Quill watched them. He glanced around the prisoners and pointed at the trio in front of him, "I'm with them."</p><hr/><p>Y/N sighed as layed on his bunk, staring stared into the ceiling of his cell. He and Quill were placed in the same cell together, and he wasn't really complaining about it.</p><p>He heard Quill who was laying on the bunk under him clear his throat, "So..."</p><p>"What is it?" Y/N asked him.</p><p>"How long has it been since you left the Earth?" Quill asked him, wanting to start a conversation, because just like Y/N, it's been a while since he was other human.</p><p>"It's been over two years now. What about you?" Y/N's answer was quick.</p><p>Quill sighed, "I've been here since 1988."</p><p>It took Y/N a moment to reply. He was aware that Quill was here longer than him, but it was longer than he had excepted, "...That's long, very long."</p><p>"Yeah." Quill let out another sigh, "I bet that you didn't had much of a choice when it came to that."</p><p>Y/N shook his head, "No. I was just having a walk through the forest and then everything went black. The next thing I know I'm on some ship of the bandits that were going to sell me and some other guys who unlike me weren't from Earth, so we could work in the mines of some rich a-holes from Kandrakxia. Their planet has some valuable resources but they're too budy to mine them so, they started to force other people to mine that for them. Luckily for us, we never made it to our destination. After we escaped, we went on our separate ways. I've alone for about a year, before I came across Rocket and Groot."</p><p>"If it will make you feel better, I didn't had much of a choice as well." Quill told him.</p><p>"What happened?" Y/N asked him.</p><p>"I was abducted my the group of Ravagers and stayed with them ever since..." Quill paused for a moment, "It was on the day when my mother died."</p><p>"Oh..." Y/N said in response. It took him a moment to say something, "I'm sorry to hear that." He sighed, "I lost my mom too."</p><p>"What happened?" Quill asked.</p><p>"Car accident. A few years ago." Y/N answered, "My father was left to take care of me and younger brother."</p><p>"You have a brother?" Quill asked him another question.</p><p>"I have two brothers. I'm a middle child. Ernest is seven years older than me and Mike is three years younger than me." Y/N replied, "What about you? Do you have any sibling, or what about your father?"</p><p>Quill opened his mouth to reply but then he heard something outside of his and Y/N cell. He stood up from his bunk to see what was going as Y/N watched him confused from his bunk. </p><p>He sat up, calling out to him, quietly, "Quill?"</p><p>His cellmate came back to him, informing him about what happened, "They've taken Gamora."</p><p>"What?" Y/N asked him.</p><p> Quill walked back to the entrace of their cell, sending him a quick look before walking out of it, "You're coming?"</p><p>"...Fine." Y/N replied after a moment, hopping off his bunk. He followed Quill out of his cell, the two of them following the prisoners that took Gamora.</p><p>Rocket voice sounded behind them, "Guys!"</p><p>Y/N and Quill didn't reply to his calls. Rocket sighed as he followed the two humans, walking closely behind them. All three of them quietly snuck down the hallway, to not get spotted by anyone. They found Gamora in some room, with three other prisoners. They were holding her against the wall and one of them was holding a knife against her throat.</p><p>"Gamora. Consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy." One of them spoke up to her.</p><p>"You dare?" Called a deep voice, then a large man came out of the shadows, "You know who I am, yes?"</p><p>"You're Drax..." One of the prisoners answered, his tone changing into the one of fear, "Drax the Destroyer."</p><p>"And you know why they call me this?" Drax asked, walking up to them.</p><p>One of the prisoners answered quickly, "You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions." </p><p>''Ronan murdered my wife Ovette, and my daughter Kamaria. He slaughtered them where they stood... and he <b>laughed</b>!" Drax growled in anger, turning to look at Gamora, "Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family, I shall kill one of his in return."</p><p>''Of course, Drax." One of the prisoners nodded his head, handing his knife to Drax. It was when Gamora made her move and grabbed the arms of two other prisoners, disarming them. She knocked the two prisoners down, and aimed their knives against Drax's and the third prisoners throat.</p><p>"I'm not family to Ronan or Thanos." She said and took one step back after saying those words, dropping the blades on the floor, "I'm your only hope at stopping him."</p><p>Drax roared and pinned her to the pillar by her throat, "Your words mean nothing to me!"</p><p>"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Quill shouted as he stepped forward, making Drax turn to look at him, "Y'know, if killing Ronan is truly your purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it."</p><p>"Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?" Drax asked, tightening his grasp om Gamora.</p><p>"Well, I mean she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me." Quill answered. He showed him a few of his scars on his body, telling him how he got them, "Here's the point, she betrayed Ronan, he's coming back to her, and when he does, that's when you..." He dragged his finger across his throat.</p><p>"Why would I put my finger on his throat?" Drax asked, confused, having no idea what Quill meant by that.</p><p>"What?" Quill asked, confused by Drax's answer.</p><p>"Yeah, what?" Y/N whispered to himself, as he looked down at Rocket, the two of them staying in the background.</p><p>Rocket' answer was quick, "His people are completely literal." </p><p>Y/N nodded his head in response and the two of them just proceeded to watch everything in front of them.</p><p>"Oh no. It's a symbol for you, slicing his throat." Quill explained to Drax what he meant by that, dragging his finger across his throat again to clarify his point.</p><p>"I would not slice his throat." Drax told him, "I would cut his head clean off."</p><p>"It's a general expression for you killing somebody. You've heard this, you've seen this, right?" Quill asked as he turned to look at the other prisoner, dragging his finger across his throat for the third time, "You know what that is?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." The prisoner said with a nod of his head, but when Drax glanced at him, he changed his answer and shook his head, "No, no."  </p><p>Quill send the prisoner a quick look, before explaining to Drax, "What I'm saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him."</p><p>Drax stared at Quill for a moment, before turning to look at Gamora. The green skinned woman was clinging into Drax's wrist, gasping for breath. A moment had to pass, but he dropped her on the ground. She kneeled down, coughing.</p><p>He looked down at the knife which was given to him by the prisoner, "I like your knife. I'm keeping it."</p><p>"That was my favourite knife." The prisoner whined as Drax walked past Y/N and and Rocket, both of them remained silent and just watched him leave the room.</p><p>After that, Gamora slowly started to make her way back into her cell, and Quill followed her, "Listen! I could care less whether you live or die!"</p><p>Rocked and Y/N followed them, and heard Gamora ask Quill, "Then why did you stop the big guy?" </p><p>"Simple, you know where to sell my orb." Quill replied.</p><p>"How are we gonna sell it when we are still here?" Gamora asked him as she stopped and turned to look at him.</p><p>"My friend Rocket here has escaped twenty-two prisons..." Quill looked down at Rocket for a second, and then shifted his attention to Y/N, "And my friend Y/N has escaped six prisons."</p><p>"Oh, we're getting out." Rocket gave a nod of his head. He looked up at Quill, adding, "And then we're headed straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounty."</p><p>"What?" Quill asked him.</p><p>"Don't blame us, Quill. I already told you on Xandar that it's nothing personal." Y/N reminded him, "I and Rocket are just in a need units and according to Yondu. You are worth 40, 000 units."</p><p>Quill turned to Gamora, "How much was your buyer willing to pay for the orb?" </p><p>A moment passed until Gamora replied to his question, "...Four billion units."</p><p>Y/N's and Rocket's eyes shot open in suprise and both of them exclaimed at the same time, "What?"</p><p>Quill was not afraid to show his suprise as well, "Holy shit!" </p><p>"The orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan." Gamora continued, "If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly, and I'll split profit between the four of us."</p><p>"I am Groot." The familiar voice sounded and all four of them turned in the direction of it to see Groot, watching them between the bars of the male sleeping ward.</p><p>"Five of us..." Rocket sighed, glancing up at Groot, "Asleep for the danger, awake for the money, as per frickin' usual."</p><p>"We should probably go get some sleep." Y/N said as everyone looked at him, "The next day is certainly going to be a busy one for all of us and we could use a good sleep before that."</p><p>Everyone just nodded their heads to his words and headed back their cells to have some sleep.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Y/N, Groot, Rocket, Gamora, and Quill all walked into the cafeteria to have their meal. Y/N knew one thing in the exact moment when his meal was placed on his tray. That he wasn't going to touch it in a million of years. They came over to an empty table and took their seats by it.</p><p>They placed the trays with their disgusting meal on the table as Rocket began explaining his plan to them, "If we're gonna get outta here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower." He  gestured towards a large watchtower in the middle of the cafeteria. A man was inside of that watchtower, watching over at the prisoners, "And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things."</p><p>"Like what?" Quill asked.</p><p>"The first thing is quite obvious." Y/N answered, as he looked up at the single guard that was pressing something on the security band on his wrist, opening the doors for the prisoners.</p><p>Rocket continued, "As you can see, the guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one."</p><p>Gamora looked at the guy with the band, "Leave it to me." </p><p>"That guy." Rocket proceeded with his plan, pointing at the inmate who was carrying a tray of food. One of his legs was prosthetic, "I need his leg."</p><p>Y/N rolled his eyes, knowing already that Rocket wasn't going to need this guys leg. One of his partners had some strange obsession with stealing prosthetic limbs from people. He already had fallen for this once, and he definitely wasn't going to fall for this again.</p><p>"His leg?" Quill asked, suprised by the answer.</p><p>"Yeah. I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless." Rocket stated.</p><p>Quill nodded his head, "Alright."</p><p>"And now, we're onto the hard part." Y/N stated. He gestured towards one place on the watchtower, "On the wall back there is a black panel. Blink yellow light, see it?"</p><p>Quill and Gamora looked at the place Y/N was pointing at nodded their heads.</p><p>"There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, we'll definitely need it if we want to get out of here." Rocket finished.</p><p>"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked. </p><p>They were too busy with discussing their plan, and none of them noticed Groot started to make his way towards the watchtower.</p><p>"Well, supposedly, these bald-bodies find you attractive, so, maybe you can work out some kind of trade." Rocket suggested.</p><p>Gamora rolled her eyes, thinking he was joking, "You must be joking."</p><p>"No. I and Y/N really heard they find you attractive." Rocket told her.</p><p>Y/N nodded his head in confirmation, adding, "And this was one of the many things they said about you, but we'll spare you the details."</p><p>"Look, it's twenty feet up in the air, and in the middle of the most heavily guarded part of the prison." Quill pointed out.</p><p>"We got only one plan." Rocket hissed, "And that plan requires the frickin quarnyx battery, so figure it out!"</p><p>A clang echoded across the cefeteria, none of them paid attention to it, as Y/N continued the plan, sounding more calmly than Rocket, "Listen, Quill. I wouldn't worry that much about getting that battery because what happens after we will take it is the hard part I spoke about. Once we will remove the battery, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. We're gonna have to move quickly after that."</p><p>Out of the sudden, the sound of something being ripped out and hitting something rang across the cafeteria, earning the attention of all four of them. They all turned around to see Groot standing in front of the watchtower, reaching into the panel. Drax stood not too far from him and was watching it as well, but none of them really paid attention to him. </p><p>When Groot finally removed the battery, the light turned off and alarm started ringing. Groot turned to them and held the battery in front of him, with a proud smile on his face.</p><p>Rocket shook his head, "Or we could just get it first and improvise."</p><p>"I'll get the armband." Gamora said, rising up from her seat to get the armband from the guard.</p><p>Quill left his seat as well, "Leg."</p><p>Rocket rubbed his eyes in frustation, groaning as Y/N stood up from his seat as well, walking over to Groot. He send his friend a quick smile and shook his head, "You really want to get out of here, pal?"</p><p>Groot just gave him a sheepish smile in response as several drones flew out of the other room and surrounded the two of them. Groot moved his other hand to move Y/N behind his back to shield him just in case of something happened while little branches began to grow on his shoulders.</p><p>"Prisoners." The sound of the bored voice of the guy from the tower sounded across the cafeteria, "Drop the device immediately, and retreat to your cells,  or we will open fire."</p><p>Groot didn't listened to any word he said, instead more branches grew on his shoulders. He roared as Y/N made sure to remain behind his back, "<b>I am GROOT!</b>"</p><p>The man in the tower sighed, ordering, "Open fire!"</p><p>The droids began firing at the duo. Y/N stayed behind Groot's back who's skin blocked any bullets that were fired at the human while the talking tree slammed his fist against one drone, sending it into the wall. The drone was slammed against the wall, making a small explosion, making one prisoner who happened to be nearby fall on the floor to shield himself from the explosion.</p><p>"All prisoners return to your sleeping areas!" The man in the tower ordered, this time sounding more serious than bored.</p><p>Rocket ran across the floor on all fours, making his way towards his friends while also doing his best to dodge bullets. He latched himself into Groot's leg and climbed up to his shoulder, "You idiot! How am I or Y/N supposed to fight these things without our stuff!"</p><p>He didn't got any answer from neither of his partners as Groot grew bramble on his hand, intending to use it some sort of defensive shield when a droid flew over to them. It began firing at them and Groot held his shield in front of himself, shielding Rocket and Y/N from the fire. He skidded back a bit. He slammed the droid with the same hand, sending it away from them.</p><p>Drax who remained in one place since all of this started just kept looking at them until he spotted a group of prisoners running into the cafeteria and aiming their weapons at Rocket, Y/N and Groot. He charged into the closest one before he could fire, making him slam into the wall. The other guard aimed his rifle at the destroyer, who simply caught it and punched him in the face. He crouched down and threw the rifle at the third guard, sending him to the ground before throwing the second one in the air.</p><p>Another one of prison guards charged at him, but he simply send him away with a powerful kick into the chest. He moved to another guard and threw him down with a flip and kicked out another one. One of them punched him in the face, but he didn't even feel it. He knocked him down with a head-butt before lifting another one down and smashing him into the floor.</p><p>He picked up two rifles and tossed it to Rocket and Y/N, "Creepy little beast and skinny terran!"</p><p>Y/N smirked when he caught the rifle. He cocked it, whispering to himself, "Now, that's what I'm talking about."</p><p>Rocket was pleased with it as well. He cocked the gun, saying, "Oh, yeah."</p><p>Branches grew from Groot's other arm and they lifted Y/N up from the ground.  Y/N's smirk was not leaving his face as hung from Groot's arm, firing at every drone he spotted while Rocket laughed, doing the same from Groot's shoulder. Speaking of Groot, he roared and moved around, giving his friends a good look around the cafeteria and chance to take out  as many droids as they could.</p><p>Gamora's voice suddenly called out for them, "Rocket! Y/N!"</p><p>They turned to look at her and saw her standing on the second level. She threw the arm brand to them which was caught to Rocket who quickly spoke to Groot, "Move to watchtower."</p><p>Groot nodded his head as his branches dropped Y/N on the floor. They quickly moved to the watchtower and Groot extended his branches to help Rocket and Y/N climb up. Gamora who was already made her way over there helped the duo as well. Quill was quick to join them, holding the leg Rocket asked for under his chin, but he wasn't only one. Drax was right behind him.</p><p>"I need a whole squad with full armor." The man in the tower declared, as the entrance to the watchtower was opened. He turned behind and saw Y/N, Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Drax all looking at him. He held his breath, as Groot grabbed him and threw him out of the watchtower. The group hurried the controls and Rocket began working on them as Drax eyes Gamora and glared at her, which she didn't fail to notice.</p><p>"Why is this one here?" She wanted to know.</p><p>"We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. And I always keep my promises, especially when they're to muscle whack jobs who'll kill me if I don't." Quill reminded her what happened last night. He set the prosthetic leg on the controls next to Rocket, "Here ya go."</p><p>Rocket grinned slighty, while pressing the buttons and controls, "Oh, uh. I was just kidding about the leg. I just needed these two things."</p><p>"What?" Quill asked him, not liking this revelation from Rocket one bit.</p><p>The talking raccoon laughed, "I just thought it'd be funny. What did he look like, hopping around?" </p><p>"Rocket." Y/N rolled his eyes, "You're the only person who finds it funny."</p><p>"You knew about it?" Quill turned to Y/N, "You couldn't just tell me?"</p><p>Y/N gave him a sheepish look and shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted you to find out for yourself!"</p><p>"I had to transfer him 30,000 units!" Quill exclaimed.</p><p>"How are we gonna leave?" Drax asked.</p><p>Rocket's answer was quick, "'I have a plan! I have a plan!"</p><p>"'Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement." Drax demanded.</p><p>"Yeah." Quill nodded his head, agreeing with Drax, "I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one." </p><p>Drax looked Quill, his expression hardening, "Do not ever call me a thesaurus."</p><p>Quill flinched a bit after seeing the way Drax looking at him, "It's just a metaphor, dude." </p><p>"His people are completely literal." Y/N explained, remembering what Rocket told him last night about Drax's people.</p><p>"That right." Rocket nodded his head in confirmation, "Metaphors are gonna go over his head.''</p><p>''Nothing goes over my head." Drax told Rocket, looking up, "My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it." </p><p>Gamora sighed, "I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy."</p><p>The watchtower was slowly surrounded was prison guards at droids. One of them was carrying a really big gun, which Quill didn't failed to notice, "Those are big guns...</p><p>One of the guards fired at the window, creating a crack in it, and Gamora knew that it was just a matter of time now, "Rodent, we are ready for your plan."</p><p>"Hold on!" Rocket's answer was short and quick</p><p>Another guard fired at the tower, this time hitting the side of the tower.</p><p>"I recognize this animal." Drax stated, pointing at Rocket, "We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious." </p><p>"Not helping!" Rocket growled a bit.</p><p>"This isn't the time for this!" Y/N added.</p><p>Another shot was fired which hit another glass window of the watchtower leaving a massive crack, which was followed by someone shouting, "All fire on my command!"</p><p>"Uh..." Y/N was now actually growing worried, "Rocket? We're running out of time!"</p><p>"I'm doing as fast I can!" Rocket told him.</p><p>Just when the guards were about to fire at the tower, Rocket plugged two wires in and everyone heard a loud noise before the tower began slowly to float into the air. Even the guards and their weapon began to float in the air.</p><p> "You turned off the artificial gravity" Gamora realized what Rocket just did, "Everywhere but in here."</p><p>"You had me worried here for a second,  pal." Y/N smiled, giving his partner a quick pat on his back.</p><p>"I told you I had a plan." Rocket smirked. He pressed a large switch and the tower was disconnected from its base. He pressed more buttons, ordering the droids to return to the tower. The flying machines did as they were told to and slowly attached themselves to the bottom part of the tower. The sped of the tower was increased thanks to that, and it slowly crashed through the doors.</p><p>Quill nodded his head, "That was a pretty good plan"</p><hr/><p>Quill kicked the front window of the tower and everyone went out to take their things. At first, Y/N made sure that his things were there. His shotgun was there, and so was his deck of normal playing cards. This was the only thing he had left from his home planet, and he definitely wouldn't want to lost it.</p><p>He pulled his clothes out when he heard Quill tell them, "Get my ship. It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner."</p><p>Y/N turned to his fellow human and saw him and Groot looking through some window. He walked over to them and spotted the ship as well. He looked at Quill for confirmation who just nodded his head.</p><p>"They crumpled my pants up into a ball. That's rude!" Rocket yelled, "They folded yours."</p><p>Quill ignored him, as he went over to the boxes and searched through them until he found his. Everything was there, even the orb, but he simply ignored it.</p><p>Y/N saw that something was off, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"The orb's here." Gamora added.</p><p>Quill kept looking through his stuff, "Wait, wait, wait."</p><p>"What is it?" Gamora asked him.</p><p>"The big blue bastard didn't put it back!" Quill replied.</p><p>Gamora titled her head, "Put what back?"</p><p>Quill responded by handing his bag to her, "Get them onto my ship, I'll be right back."</p><p>''How are you gonna possibly..." Gamora tried to ask him but Quill cut her off.</p><p>"Just keep the Milano close!" Quill interrupted her as he turned to run. He turned back for a second and noticed that Gamora and Y/N were still there, "Go!"</p><p>Y/N turned to Gamora when Quill disappeared from their sight, "Let's go."</p><p>Gamora gave him a quick nod in response as they made their way over to the Milano. They ran up the hatch into the ship and Y/N instantly ran to the driver's seat and saw Rocket.</p><p>"Take us out of here." He told him. Rocket just gave him a quick nod and started Milano. He took them out of the prison as Y/N told him, "Stay close to Kyln."</p><p>"What?" Rocket asked him, clearly confused by it. He noticed that Quill wasn't with them, "And where's Quill?"</p><p>"He's still inside, searching for something." Gamora explained.</p><p>''How is he gonna get us?" Rocket asked.</p><p>"He declined to share this information with us." Gamora replied.</p><p>"Screw this then! I'm not waiting for this guy like a death wish!' Rocket stated, shifting his glances between Y/N and Gamora, "You got the orb, right?"</p><p>"Yes." Gamora nodded her head and took a quick look into Quill's bag to notice that the orb was missing, "It's gone."</p><p>"What?" Rocket asked.</p><p>Y/N sighed, pressing his hand against his forehead, "Sneaky fella. He knew that we might leave him behind, so he took the orb with him."</p><p>Drax glanced out the window on his side and saw something fly around the Kyln. When it got closer, he saw Quill, "Behold." He said, causing everyone to look at him.</p><p>"Oh, that was fast." Y/N stated as Quill disappeared from their view. Gamora, Drax and Y/N got up and went to the back hatch to let him in. Groot also stood up walked to the hatch to see Quill walk in the Milano with help of Y/N, Gamora and Drax.</p><p>"This one shows spirit." Drax said, impressed by what Quill just did, "He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan. Companion." He said to Quill, before asking, "What were you retrieving?"</p><p>Quill handed his walkman to Drax as his mask disappeared from his face. He walked towards the driver seat and started nudging Rocket out of his seat in order to take control of Milano.</p><p>Drax stared at the walkman for a second, before looking in the direction Quill went, "...You're an imbecile."</p><p>Y/N shrugged his shoulders, "At least he didn't lost the orb."</p><p>He went over to a wall and sat down on the floor. He set his shotgun next to his left leg as Rocket approached him.</p><p>They had a road to Knowhere ahead of them...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Knowhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If any of you were wondering, the reader is 23. (Sorry, I forgot to mention it in the earlier chapters)</p><hr/><p>A little over an hour has passed since Y/N, Rocket, Groot, Quill, Gamora and Drax escaped from Kyln. None of them was in the drivers seat of the Milano because the ship was going through the galaxy on an autopilot. </p><p>On their way to Knowhere, everyone were minding their own things. </p><p>Rocket sat on the floor, creating something from the parts he took from Quill's ship, with the owner of course not knowing it, Y/N was next to him and just stared into the ceiling, waiting until they'll arrive in their destination. Drax was not too far from the duo, doing something with his knife. Gamora stood in front of the hologram map, while Groot was looking outside of the window.</p><p>Everyone at this moment, had already changed their prison clothes into their normal ones.</p><p>"Yo, Ranger Rick!" Quill said, approaching Rocket, finally spotting what Rocket was doing, "What are you doing? You can't take apart my ship without asking me!"</p><p>He kneeled down to pick up the thing Rocket was working on, which Y/N didn't failed to notice, "I wouldn't touch that, Quill. It's a bomb."</p><p>Quill turned to look at his fellow human, "A bomb?"</p><p>Rocket nodded his head in confirmation, "Yup."</p><p>"And you leave it lying around?" Quill shifted his glances between these two, "And you're letting him?"</p><p>Y/N simply shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Rocket knew what he was doing, "Don't worry. Rocket knows what he's doing. If he didn't then I surely wouldn't let him leave the bomb laying around."</p><p>"I was gonna put it in the box anyway." Rocket added.</p><p>"What box were you going to use?" Quill asked him.</p><p>In response to his question, Rocket opened the cabinet of the desk and pulled out a brightly-wrapped box, "How about this one?"</p><p>"Nicely packed." Y/N added, as Quill opened his mouth to reply. He was cut off by Y/N adding while shaking his head,, "But I wouldn't put it in there."</p><p>Rocket turned to his partner, "Why?" </p><p>"You see, when humans pack boxes like this is when they want to give a gift to someone that is important to them." Y/N explained, "This is why we shouldn't hide this in this box. It must be a gift from someone important to him."</p><p>"And when you gave me and Groot a gift which you called "<em>Thanks for sticking with me</em>" you didn't pack it that way." Rocket pointed out.</p><p>Y/N raised one finger in the air, "Well, I suck at wrapping the paper around the box." He raised another finger, "And there wasn't any wrapping paper around."</p><p>Rocket just nodded his head to that and placed the box back in the cabinet. Quill send Y/N a grateful nod who just send him a quick smile in return.</p><p>He then gestured towards a much larger machine, "What is this?"</p><p>Rocket grinned, "That's for if things get really hardcore. Or if you wanna blow up moons"</p><p>"No one's blowing up moons." Gamora spoke up.</p><p>Rocket huffed under his breath, "You just wanna suck the joy out of everything."</p><p>Quill approached Gamora by the table, and was followed by Y/N. The former asked her, "So, listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates."</p><p>"We're heading in the right direction, for now." Gamora assured him, picking up an orb with her right hand.</p><p>"If we're gonna work together, you might want to try trusting me a little bit." Quill pointed out.</p><p>Gamora smirked, "And how much do you trust me?"</p><p>"I'd trust you a lot of more if you told me what this was." Quill replied, taking the orb from her and placing it on the table, "Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon."</p><p>Y/N nodded his head to that, "It must be a weapon, otherwise, why would so many people fight for it?"</p><p>Gamora shrugged her shoulders to their words as Quill placed the orb on the table, "I don't know what it is."</p><p>Drax grabbed the orb, "If it is a weapon, then, we should use it against Ronan."</p><p>"Put it down you fool!" Gamora shouted to him, "You'll destroy us all!"</p><p>"Or just you, murderess!" Drax retorted, glaring at her.</p><p>Gamora glared at him in return, the two of them facing each other, "I let you live once, princess!"</p><p>"I am not a princess!" Drax retorted.</p><p>"Hey!" Quill interrupted them, making them turn to look at him and Y/N, "Nobody is killing anybody on <em>my </em>ship<em>."</em></p><p>"We already know that you don't like each other, but you're stuck with together until we'll get the money." Y/N stated, crossing his arms, "After that, you can do whatever you want to each other."</p><p>Drax huffed and threw the orb to Y/N before turning to walk away from them, "I have no interest in money."</p><p>"Okay. That means more money for us." Y/N just nodded his head to that as Groot looked like he was about to say something, "Don't worry, pal. That includes you too."</p><p>Groot smiled at his friend as Quill said, "Partners?"</p><p>"We have an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you." Gamora said in response, sniffing the ship as she turned to leave, "I'll tell the buyer we're on our way. And Quill, your ship is filthy."</p><p>"Oh, she has no idea. If I had a black light." Quill grinned as Rocket approached Y/N while Gamora climbed up to the second level of the ship, "The place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting."</p><p>Y/N and Rocket shared a quick look with each other before turning to Quill. They looked at him in disgust and stated in unison, "You got issues, Quill."</p><hr/><p>Y/N had no idea for how long they've been traveling to their next destination now. He actually managed to play an entire game of war with Groot. At first, after he started traveling with Rocket and Groot, the latter had actually problems for some time with understanding which card was higher when it came to the cards like King or Queen, but as the time passed, he stopped having those problems, and started playing various card games with Y/N when they didn't had anything else to do. Even Rocket was joining them from time to time to have a round or two.</p><p>As for now, he sat on the floor, leaning against the table, staring into the wall, when he heard Rocket call out to everyone in the ship, "Heads up! We're inbound!"</p><p>Everyone stopped what they were doing as he rose back on his feet. They made their way over to the cockpit where Rocket and Groot were waiting for them. The first they saw after reaching the cockpit was a giant disembodied head which was the planet they were heading to.</p><p>Quill was in awe, "Whoa."</p><p>"What is it?" Drax asked.</p><p>"It's called Knowhere." Gamora explained as the Milano flew closer, ''The severed head of an ancient celestial being." She continued as she sat down on one of the seats, "Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here."</p><p>"Rocket. Take us inside." Y/N said as Rocket drove the Milano into a giant eye, which happened to be an entrance to the community of Knowhere, which was alive with lights, buildings and mining areas.</p><p>"Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull." Gamora continued explaining as the Milano landed. They walked over to the hatch and stepped outside of the ship, following her through the streets, "The bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws."</p><p>"Well, I and Y/N come from a planet of outlaws." Quill stated, sounding proud, "Billy the Kid, or Bonnie and Clyde."</p><p>"Don't forget about John Stamos." Y/N added.</p><p>Quill looked at his fellow human and nodded his head, "Him too."</p><p>"That sounds like a place I'd like to go." Drax stated.</p><p>"Yeah." Quill nodded his head, "You should."</p><p>Y/N nodded his head in agreement, "Earth has some flaws as any other planet, but living there has some positives too."</p><p>A group of of dirty and tattered clothed kids running up the groups came into their view, asking for some credits to spare, making Quill say to his temporary partners, "Watch out for your wallets."</p><p>They passed by the children, one of them, a little girl, asking, "Spare some units?"</p><p>"Get lost, kid." Rocket dismissed her.</p><p>The girl walked over to Groot and Y/N. The tree held out his hand and a flower grew on his palm. He carefully plucked it off his palm and handed it to the girl, which gave him a shy smile in return, shifting her glances between Groot and Y/N.</p><p>Y/N smiled at him and gave him a pat on his arm, "That was nice of you, pal."</p><p>He gave the girl a quick pat on her head, before catching up to the others with Groot.</p><p>"Your buyer is here?" Rocket asked Gamora, as they started walking towards their next destination, a bar.</p><p>The bouncer threw someone out of the bar as Gamora replied, "We are to wait here for his representative."</p><p>"This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?" Drax asked.</p><p>Y/N turned to look at the destroyer, and replied, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough, "It's a bar, Drax, what else are you excepting from a place like this?"</p><hr/><p>Y/N looked around the crowded bar as Groot and Rocket brought some drinks for them while Drax gambled with some people. The music was so loud that he could barely hear his own thoughts. He, Rocket and Groot visited a place like this many times before. In most of those times, he had a drink, or two at most. He tried to remain as sober as possible, because someone had to carry drunk Rocket and Groot out of the bar, which, one time, led to some awkward situation when Rocket emptied his stomach on his clothes. </p><p>He smiled for a second, as he remembered the first time he drank something with alcohol, even though it was just a wine. He and his group of friends from high-school broke into their school on Halloween to have a small party in one of the classrooms, and one of them brought a bottle of wine with her, which suprised a lot of them, because she was always the quiet one from their group and no one would except her to take something like this in a milion of years.</p><p>"My Orloni has won, as I win at all things!" The sound of Drax's voice suddenly took his away from his thoughts, "Now, let's put more of this liquid into our bodies."</p><p>"That's the first thing you said that wasn't bat-shit crazy!" Rocket agreed happily with him, handing a glass filled with liquor to Y/N, "Have some, Y/N!"</p><p>Y/N looked at the glass, then turned to look at Rocket, "No, thanks."</p><p>"C'mon. Have a drink or two." Rocket insisted "I thought you enjoyed drinking with me and Groot."</p><p>"Like the time when you were so drunk that you puked on me?" Y/N asked him.</p><p>Rocket crossed his arms, "Hey! That was only once and it washed off!"</p><p>Y/N crossed his arms as well, "Yeah, and I couldn't feel my hands for two days after repeatedly washing it for hours!" </p><p>Rocket and Y/N stared into each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter. The latter shook his head, and pushed the glass closer to Y/N, "C'mon, we're about to become stupid rich and you're not going to celebrate it with us?"</p><p>Y/N eyed the glass for a second, before taking it, "Ah, it wouldn't hurt if I had drink."</p><p>Rocket grinned as he grabbed his glass and held it in the air, "To being rich!"</p><p>Y/N returned the grin as they clinked their glasses, "To being rich."</p><p>He took a sip of his drink and could feel his eyes widening at how strong it was. For the next few minutes, all four of them shared drinks with each other, occasionally a word or a laugh with each other. Eventually, ran out of the drinks and Y/N volunteered to get their glasses refilled. </p><p>He walked over to the bar, placing the glasses on the counter of in front of the bartender, "Hey, pal. Could you have all of those glasses refilled."</p><p>The bartender nodded his head, "Sure thing." He pulled out one bottle and refilled the first glass, "You and your friends are going all the way, I see."</p><p>"We're celebrating something and this place happened to be nearby." Y/N shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>The bartender grinned as refilled another glass, asking, "What are you celebrating?"</p><p>Y/N moved his hand in front of his face in a mysterious manner, "It shall remain a mystery."</p><p>"Uh..." The bartender's expression changed into a worried one as he pointed behind Y/N, "I think there's something wrong with your friends."</p><p>Y/N turned behind him and saw that Rocket and Drax started arguing for some reason. He sighed, shaking his head, "I left them for a minute!"</p><p>He watched how Drax grabbed Rocket the scruff and shook him around. Y/N came to a realization that getting them away from each other is going to be much harder for only person and knew that he had to find Gamora and Quill.</p><p>He found them a moment later on the balcony of the bar in some rather strange position. Gamora had her knife against Quill's throat.</p><p>"Uh, guys."  He said, making Gamora and Quill turn to him, "Sorry to interrupt but we might have a problem."</p><p>"What it is?" Quill asked, as Gamora still held her knife against his throat, then they spotted Rocket, Groot, and Drax fighting inside of the bar, "Oh, no."</p><p>Gamora put her knife away from Quill's throat. The three of them entered the bar to put an end to the fight between Rocket, Groot and Drax. Just a second after they rushed through the doors,  Drax got off Groot, as Rocket and aimed his weapon at Drax.</p><p>"Guys, stop!" Y/N shouted to them, pushing through the crowd that gathered around them.</p><p>Quill bursted through the crowd, yelling, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing!"</p><p>Drax pointed at Rocket, shouting angrily, "This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!"</p><p>"That is true!" Rocket retorted.</p><p>"He has no respect!" Drax added.</p><p>Rocket nodded his head to that, "That is also true!" </p><p>"Hold on!" Quill shouted to the raccoon.</p><p>"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy!" Rocket challenged Drax, as Groot stood up, rubbing his jaw, "You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!''</p><p>"Rocket, you're drunk. Alright? No one's laughing at you." Quill told Rocket, desperately trying to stop the argument between the raccoon and Drax.</p><p>"He thinks I'm some stupid thing. He does!" Rocket protested, his voice becoming more shaky, "Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some...some little monster!"</p><p>Y/N bits his lips after hearing that. He actually didn't know about Rocket's past that much, but he didn't had to know much. He knew as much as he had to know that Rocket was experimented on in the past. </p><p>He opened his mouth to say something to his partner, but Quill did that for him, speaking to Rocket in a gentle tone, "Rocket. No one is calling you a monster."</p><p>"He called me vermin!" Rocket pointed at Drax, before pointing at Gamora, "She called me rodent!" He shouted at Gamora who actually seemed to feel guilty about this, "Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your frickin' face!" </p><p>He cocked his gun and the crowd gasped. Y/N stepped forward from the crowd, stopping in front of Gamora and Drax. This situation was really getting out of the hand and he had to try calm Rocket down. </p><p>He held his hands in front of himself, trying to calm his friend down, "Four billion units! Rocket! Just think about it, buddy! We just have to spend one more night with them and then we're off to do our own thing, while also being stupid rich!" </p><p>At first, Rocket hesitated, but ended up lowering his gun, as Y/N sighed in relief, "Fine. But I can't promise when all this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks''</p><p>"See?" Quill exclaimed, "That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!"</p><p>Drax sighed and turned to leave, "We have traveled halfway across the quadrant and Ronan is no closer to being dead"</p><p>"Drax!" Quill shouted after him but Drax ignored him and walked out of the bar.</p><p>"Let him go." Gamora said, shaking her head, "We don't need him."</p><p>Suddenly, on the other side of the bar, a door opened, and a pink-skinned woman stepped into the bar, calling out,  "Milady Gamora, I'm here to fetch you for my master.''</p><p>The woman moved towards the doors, and gestured to follow her through them. Y/N, Quill, Gamora, Rocket and Groot followed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Power Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pink lady who introduced herself as Carina led Y/N, Quill, Rocket, Groot and Gamora into a large purple place filled with glass cages, each of them containing something. Plants, animals, or even people, each caged creatures crying out for them to free them from their prisons.</p><p>Rocket eyed his surroundings, "Okay, this isn't creepy at all."</p><p>"Calling it creepy would be a gentle way to put it." Y/N stated, feeling uneasy about his surroundings.</p><p>"We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner." Carina explained as she led them up the stairs into a much larger room. If Y/N was honest if himself, this place reminded him of a museum, only this one was certainly less pleasant to most of the attractions.  A caged dog wearing some strange spacesuit growled at Rocket who growled back at him before walking forward.  </p><p>Y/N furrowed his eyes at this dog and his rather strange clothing, because it was the first time when he saw a dog wear something like this before a man wearing a white fur coat appeared in his sight.</p><p>Carina gestured towards him, "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, the Collector."</p><p>The Collector turned back to look at the people who were brought by Carina. His attention was especially focused on Gamora. He approached her, taking off his glasses, "Oh, my dear Gamora." He grabbed her hand and lifted it up before kissing it, "How wonderful to meet in the flesh."</p><p>Gamora rolled her eyes, "Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan. We have what we discussed."</p><p>The Collector turned to look at the people who arrived with Gamora to take a good look at them. He moved towards Groot, asking him, "What is that thing there?"</p><p>"I never thought I'd meet a Groot." the Collector stated, slowly approaching Groot, "Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course."</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot shrugged his shoulders in response.</p><p>"I'd would think about it for a bit longer if I were, pal." Y/N said.</p><p>"You really want to get turned you into a frickin' chair?" Rocket added.</p><p>The Collector glanced down at Rocket for a second before looking up at Groot again, "That's your pet?"</p><p>Quill and Y/N could feel how their eyes shot open after hearing this, knowing where this was going. Their worries turned out to be true as Rocket shouted angrily, while reaching for his gun, "<b>WHAT?!</b>"</p><p>Thankfully Gamora intervened before anything could happen, "Tivan, we have been halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this orb."</p><p>"Very well, then." the Collector nodded his head, looking away from Groot and Rocket, "Let us see what you brought."</p><p>Gamora turned to Quill. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the orb. He held it in front of himself to present it to the Collector, but it unfortunely slipped out of his hand. He quickly crouched down and grabbed it. He stood up, seeing the look everyone in the room send him.  He held it out to the Collector again, and thankfully, this time it didn't fell out of his hand.</p><p>He came over to Quill who handed the orb to him. He walked over to the table, placing the orb in a small two handed machine, eyeing it carefully, "Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities."</p><p>He pulled a small lever on the table and the device began to open the orb and several holograms which showed them nothing but darkness were soon enough replaced into pictures of red, purple, blue, yellow, green and orange stones in space.</p><p>"Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones..."</p><p>Everyone had different reactions as the orb was opened, revealing a violet stone inside. Y/N and Quill  watched in astonishment, Gamora knew what he was talking about and could feel how shock slowly overcame her body when she realized what the orb was containing, but she was good at hiding. Rocket looked bored out of his mind, clearly not liking this forced lesson from the Collector and Groot moved his hand across one of the holograms, not paying attention to the orb and the Collector.</p><p>"...These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe."</p><p>The group turned back and saw a hologram that showing a planet that didn't seem to be in a good condition to say the least. People were running away from a giant carrying a large staff with a purple light at the end o it. He slammed his staff into the ground and the planet was slowly engulfed in purple energy, decimating anything and anyone in it's path.</p><p>"These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field."</p><p>"There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Quill commented.</p><p>Ignoring his comment, the Collector continued as the hologram showed them a few people trying to share the power of the purple stone, only to be engulfed and killed by it, "Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it."</p><p>The orb completely opened, revealing the shiny stone within it. Y/N stared at it in awe mixed with shock, now understanding why so many people were after this little orb.</p><p>"Beautiful!" the Collector said, clenching his fists dramatically, "Beautiful. Beyond compare."</p><p>"Blah, blah, blah." Rocket said, mimicking his gestures, finally having enough of this forced explanation, "We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid."</p><p>The holograms around them disappeared as the Collector looked down at Rocket, "How would you like to get paid?"</p><p>"What do you think, fancy man?" Rocket crossed his palms, "Units!"</p><p>"Very well." the Collector said, moving towards a drawer to get the units as everyone looked at him. None spotted that Carina was slowly approaching the table, her eyes not leaving the stone. He reached down into the drawer, spotting his servant and and realizing what she was about to do, "Carina! Stand back!"</p><p>She didn't listen to any word he said. She shouted, angrily, "I will no longer be your slave!"</p><p>"No!" the Collector shouted, stepping towards her but it was too late.</p><p>Carina grabbed the stone, and just a second after she grabbed it, her hand was slowly engulfed in white and purple colors. The stone began pulsing shorty after that, sending large balls of energy anywhere. Gamora tackled Quill to the ground, taking shelter behind a counter while the Collector was knocked away, losing his consciousness as he collapsed on the floor. Dark veins slowly overcame Carina's entire hand, making her scream in agony as she could feel how her body was slowly falling apart.</p><p>Y/N grabbed Rocket and tackled him to the floor, both of them doing their best to not get hit by any of the energy balls. They were grabbed by Groot, who was now holding Rocket in his left hand and Y/N in his right hand. He pushed himself into run towards the exit just seconds before the entire place was engulfed in purple explosions. He broke through some glass doors, not even thinking about stopping as Y/N took a quick glance what was happening behind them.</p><p>His eyes shot open in panic when he saw that the explosions was just inches away from reaching him and his friends. All three of them screamed as Groot brought his friends closer to his chest, before leaping himself forward. They all missed the explosion, by inches, as they landed on the ground.</p><p>Y/N groaned as on the ground with his face touching the dirt. He  sighed as he rolled himself to the other side, whispering, "Oh, shit. That was close." to himself. </p><p>"Too close." He heard Rocket add from his left, getting himself on his knees.</p><p>Y/N slowly rose back on his feet, turning to look at Groot, sending him a grateful nod, "Thanks, Groot."</p><p>Groot nodded his head, getting himself back on his feet, "I am Groot."</p><p>Y/N looked around the recovering people who were unfortunate enough to find themselves close to the Collector's place at the time of the explosion. He turned to the entrance to his place and saw the dog from earlier come out, which was quickly followed by Quill and Gamora coming out as well.</p><p>All three of them moved towards them as Gamora asked herself, "How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the orb?"</p><p>Rocket pulled his cheeks down, asking loudly, "What do you still have it for?"</p><p>"Well what are we gonna do, leave it in there?" Quill asked.</p><p>"I can't believe you had that in your purse!" Rocket stated, pointing at Quill's knapsack.</p><p>"It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!" Quill retorted.</p><p>Y/N gestured towards the orb, still a little shaken that they were tossing something that powerful around like a bag of candy, "What are we going to do with it?"</p><p>We have to bring this to the Nova Corps." Gamora answered, "There's a chance they can contain it."</p><p>"Are you kidding me? We're wanted by the Nova Corps!" Rocket pointed out, "Just give it to Ronan!"</p><p>Quill looked down at Rocket, not liking his idea, "So he can destroy the galaxy?" </p><p>"What are you, some Saint all of a sudden?" Rocket scoffed, "What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?"</p><p>"I don't know, because he lives in it." Y/N pointed out, crossing arms, "You do too and so do I and Groot!"</p><p>"Peter, listen to me." Gamora said, grasping his clothes, "We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova.</p><p>"Right, right, okay. I think you're right." Quill nodded his head, but then he reached for the orb, adding, "Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money."</p><p>Gamora moved the orb away from him, spatting, "You're despicable..."</p><p> "I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view." Quill defended himself.</p><p>She ignored what he just said, shaking her head, "...Dishonorable. Faithless."</p><p>Y/N sighed, turning to look around himself for a moment. His eyes widened when he saw someone arriving in Knowhere. He gulped at this view, because their situation just became much worse, "Uh, guys. There's someone coming."</p><p>Gamora stopped cursing Quill and gasped when she looked in the direction Y/N was looking at, "Oh, no..."</p><p>Quill, Rocket and Groot all looked in the direction Y/N and Gamora were looking at and saw hundreds of ship slowly approaching Knowhere. The residents of Knowhere quickly started running away from the ships, as fast as they could. But there was only person willing make his stand. </p><p>That was person was no other than Drax the Destroyer, "At last! I shall meet my foe and destroy him."</p><p>Y/N's eyes shot open, wondering how his eyes didn't fell out of his eyelids already, "Please, tell me that you didn't do exactly what I think you just did..."</p><p>"You called Ronan?" Quill exclaimed.</p><p>They watched how the large ship in the front landed as some voice called out to Quill from the other side, "Quill! Don't you move, boy!" All five of them turned in the direction of this voice and saw some blue guy running towards them, pushing through the crowd of people, with some Ravagers running behind him. Y/N and Rocket recognized him as Yondu Udonta, the guy who put the bounty of Quill's head, "Don't you move! Get out of the way!"</p><p>He turned to Quill, wanting to be sure, "Is that the guy who wanted us to catch you?"</p><p>Quill nodded his head in confirmation. He turned to Gamora and saw her run off to their left. He followed her shorty after. Y/N followed her as well, thinking it would be better to go with them, instead of just staying in one place. Rocket shook his head, and ran after them as well, followed by Groot who eventually followed them as well.</p><p>They came across a place filled with mining pods on their way and Gamora apparently came up with an idea to use them to get out of here while Ronan is here. The entrance to the pod shut open, and unsuspecting miner was about to left the pod, but Gamora grabbed him by his collar and threw out of the pod. He landed several metres away from her as Y/N, Quill, Rocket and Groot made their way over to the mining pods as well.</p><p>Rocket opened the entrance to hid pod and was about to hop it, but then he saw the look Groot was giving him, "I told you, you can't fit. Now, wait here."</p><p>Y/N's head poked out of the other mining pod, "Don't worry. We'll be back in a second." </p><p>"Do you know how to pilot these things?" Rocket asked him.</p><p>"You taught me how to pilot things similiar to that, didn't you?" Y/N answered, remembering Rocket trying to teach him how to pilot a ship when an occasion for that appeared a few months ago. Y/N didn't had fond memories of that day, and neither had Rocket. </p><p>"Yeah." Rocket said, hopping into the mining pod, "And I recall you almost killing all of us!"</p><p>"That was my first try! I improved, slightly, but I did." Y/N pointed out, hoping that he won't get himself killed with his crappy piloting skills.</p><p>He closed the entrance to his pod and let out a sigh, readying himself to take off into the air. He started moving everything around just like Rocket showed him a few months ago and his mining pod slowly rised up in the air, followed by Gamora's, Quill's and Rocket's. They all started flying their way over to the Milano, flying over Ronan and his troops. The levers he used to steer the pod were held tightly in his grips as he did his best to avoid any possible things he could crash into.</p><p>There was only one sentence that could voice his thoughts. He voiced them when he almost crashed into a bulding, missing it by inches, "That was a terrible idea!" </p><p>Rocket's voice sounded in the intercom, "<em>I told you so.</em>"</p><p>"I hate it when you're right!" Y/N told him, shaking his head.</p><p>As if the things couldn't get worse. He spotted that a few of Ronan's necrocrafts were on their trail, someone from his troops had to spot that Gamora had the orb and that she taken off into the air with it. The necrocrafts started firing but much to his suprise, all of the shots missed his pod. He quickly understood why when he saw that all of the shots were directed towards Gamora's pod. She seemed to be aware of that as well, and used the fact that she pod was smaller than the necrocraft. She flied through a very tight space between the building, and one of the necrocrafts tried to follow her, only to explode just a second after flying into the tight space.</p><p>It was when he heard Quill call out to him and Rocket, "<em>Guys, keep them off Gamora until she gets to the Milano.</em>"</p><p>"How?" Y/N asked him.</p><p>"<em>We've got no weaponry on these things.</em>" Rocket added.</p><p>"These pods are industrial grade, they're nearly indestructible." Quill explained as Y/N let out a small sigh of relief. It meant that he won't have to worry about dying if he will end up crashing into a building or something else. One thing to worry less. But there was still one thing that definitely would destroy the pod.</p><p>Rocket seemed to have the same thoughts, "Not against necroblasts, they're not."</p><p>"That's not what I'm saying." Quill pointed out.</p><p>It took him a moment but Y/N realized what Quill meant by that. Now that he was aware that he smashing into a necrocraft won't get him killed. He glanced to his left and saw a necrocraft flying nearby.</p><p>"Here we go." He said to himself, flying over to the necrocraft, crashing into it. The ship which belonged to Ronan's troops crashed into a building, bursting into pieces while Y/N's pod spined around for a few seconds. He then spotted another necrocracft which spotted him as well. He exhaled and made a rather risky move. He pulled the levers forward and the pod flied right towards the necrocraft. The ship of his opponent flied towards him, firing every second as he did so, but unfortunely for him, but fortunely for Y/N, the pod of the human flied right into the necrocraft, making it burst into flames before exploding into pieces.</p><p>He glanced around and saw Quill using his pod to burst through the roof of the necrocraft, before taking the full control of it. He watched how Quill stopped the necrocraft right in front of Gamora's pod which was still chased by Ronan's goons before firing at them, keeping them away from Gamora. He only managed to take out three necrocrafts chasing her, a few of them remaining on her trail.</p><p>It was quickly followed by the green woman calling out to them, "<em>I'm trapped! I can't make it to the Milano, I have to head out.</em>"</p><p>"<em>What? Wait! These things aren't meant to go out there!</em>" Quill pointed out, his mining pod bursting the necrocraft he took over, making the enemy ship burst into pieces before following him. </p><p>He was quickly joined by Rocket and Y/N and the three of them flew out into the atmosphere, following the trail of Gamora and necrocrafts.</p><p>"<em>You are a disappointment, sister.</em>" They heard how a voice which belonged to some woman spoke up to Gamora, "<em>Of all our siblings, I hated you least.</em>" </p><p>Gamora's response was quick, "<em>Nebula, please. If Ronan gets this stone he'll kill us all.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Not all. You will already be dead.</em>" This woman who's name apparently was Nebula declared. Her necrocraft fired and the blasts destroyed Gamora's mining pod into pieces.</p><p>Quill's eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Gamora's now unconscious floated in space, with the remains of the mining pod surrounding her. The orb was among the remains, but not for long. A yellow tractor beam appeared right above the orb and sucked it right into the necrocraft that just destroyed Gamora's pod. </p><p>All of the necrocraft flied away, ignoring the three other mining pods. A moment passed until Rocket spoke up to Quill, "<em>Quill, come on. Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes, but there's nothing we can do for her. These pods aren't meant to be out here. In a second, we're gonna be in the same boat.</em>"</p><p>He and Y/N turned their pods around to go back to Knowhere, but stopped when they saw that Quill still remained in one place, staring at Gamora, "<em>Quill?</em>" </p><p>His response was Quill calling Yondu over the intercom, "<em>Yondu! Yondu! This is Quill! My coordinates are two-two-seven-K-three-two- four.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Quill? Quill, what are you doing?</em>" Rocket asked, flying over to Quill with Y/N. They stopped when they saw how the exit to Quill's pod opened, which was quickly followed by Quill flying out, with his mask covering his face. He flied over to Gamora's body, as Rocket and Y/N realized what he was doing, "<em>Quill, don't be ridiculous. Get back into your pod! You can't fit two people in there, you're gonna die.</em>"</p><p>Y/N just remained silent, watching everything happen in front of him and Rocket.</p><p>Quill didn't reply to any of Rocket's protests as the communication was shut off when his mask disappeared from his face. He put his mask over Gamora's face and held her close to himself. Y/N and Rocket could see small pieces of ice started appearing on his face and his eyes were slowly becoming redder.</p><p>Suddenly ships which Y/N assumed to belong to Yondu and his Ravagers appeared behind Quill and Gamora. The former noticed them as well, slowly turning his head to look at them.</p><p>It was when a tractor beam bursted out of the largest one of them, taking Quill and Gamora inside and Y/N and Rocket could only watch how the Ravagers took their friends.</p><hr/><p>Things were looking much calmer on Knowhere after Ronan and his forces left the planet. Groot spotted Drax floating in a pool of yellow fluid. He reached his roots out and pulled him out of the pool. He dropped him on the ground and checked if he was breathing, only to find out that not a single breath was leaving the lungs of the destroyer. After finding out about it, he extended a single sharpened finger and stabbed Drax's chest with it, making him split the yellow liquid out. The Destroyer's eyes shot open, coughing out more of this yellow liquid in the process. </p><p>Groot extended a root to help Drax sit up before two mining pods crashed on the ground. Rocket hopped out of his, cursing to himself, "Blasted idiot. They're all idiots!"</p><p>It was followed by Y/N leaving his mining pod as well, the human letting a huge sigh of relief. He didn't got himself killed with his crappy piloting skills. For now he will stay way from piloting ships, unless they'd find themselves in a crisis situation that would require him to pilot something.</p><p>He had to stop himself from kissing the ground as he looked over at Rocket, "At least they're still alive."</p><p>"For now." Rocket said in response as he glanced over at Groot, "Quill just got himself captured!" He turned to look at Drax who was still sitting on the ground, "None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!"</p><p>"You're right. I was a fool." Drax admitted, gazing to the ground in shame of his actions, "All the anger, all the rage was just to cover my loss."</p><p>Groot placed his hand on Drax's shoulder to comfort him as Y/N looked at him with a just bit of sympathy on his face. He was still angry at Drax for almost getting all of them killed, but he was still a man who was mourning the loss of his daughter and wife. </p><p>"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. "My wife and child are dead." Rocket mocked Drax, glaring at him. Groot gasped at Rocket's callousness while Y/N looked down at his friend. Seeing the looks they gave him, Rocket yelled, "Oh, I don't care if it's mean! Everybody's got dead people! That's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way!"</p><p>Drax looked at Rocket, as if was about to yell at him, but remained silent as Groot glared at him. Y/N just bit his lips, not saying anything.</p><p>Rocket sighed, turning away from Drax to look at Groot, then at Y/N, "Come on, guys. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there."</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot exclaimed, standing up.</p><p>"Groot's right." Y/N agreed with his tree-like friend. Despise their rather rocky meeting, he found himself taking a small liking in Quill and Gamora, "There has to be a way how to save them."</p><p>"Save them? How?" Rocket asked them.</p><p>"We'll figure something out." Y/N said, shifting his glances between his friends. This time, they weren't in the pods in which they wouldn't survive a few minutes in space, so they had more time to think what to do, "We always do, right?"</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>"I know they're the only friends that we ever had." Rocket agreed, "But there's an army of Ravagers around them. And there's only three of us."</p><p>Drax got himself back on his feet, patting Groot on his back and sending him a grateful look, "Four."</p><p>Rocket clenched his teeth, and turned around. He growled, as he started kicking a lump off grass that happened to be nearby, "Aw! You're making me beat up grass!"</p><p>"Rocket." Y/N said to Rocket, staring at him awkwardly, "Can you stop? It's weird."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bunch of jackasses standing in a circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Peter Quill did after getting sucked into Yondu's Udonta ship by the tractor beam was taking a deep breath. He had no idea for how long he'd survive in space if Yondu didn't arrived in time, but there was one thing that he was certain about. That thing was that he was most likely seconds away from dying. His mask disappeared from Gamora's face as he still held her tightly, no thinking about letting her go until she'll regain her consciousness.</p><p>He didn't had to wait long. Gamora woke from her slumber just a few seconds after they landed on the floor. The first thing she did after waking up was letting out a few coughs, making Quill place his hands on her cheeks, "Quill? What happened?"</p><p>"I saw you out there. I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't let you die." Quill answered, softly, "I found something inside of myself. Something incredibly heroic. I mean, not to brag, but objectively..."</p><p>Gamora rolled her eyes at his words and sighed in frustation, "Where's the orb?"</p><p>"It's...well..." Quill paused for a moment, thinking of a way he should say it to her, "...They got the orb."</p><p>The green's woman's eyes shot open at this revelation as she shot her head forward, "WHAT?"</p><p>The doors in front of them opened, making them turn their attention to it. Kraglin Obfonteri, Yondu's second in command was in front of the group of the Ravagers that stood in the entrance to the room. All of them had their weapon pointed at Quill and Gamora, especially at the human.</p><p> "Welcome home, Peter." Kraglin spoke up to them, a small smile forming on his lips. He glanced over at his fellow Ravagers and titled his head in the direction of Quill and Gamora. </p><p>He didn't had to wait long for them to response to his gesture. Two Ravagers stepped forward and walked over to Quill. They lifted him up from the floor and grabbed him by his shoulders before taking him out of the room. Kraglin and other Ravagers walk out of the room before two of them towards Gamora. She resisted a bit, and certainly would be able to free herself from their grasp, but she was still in weakened stated after what happened just a few moments ago.</p><p>They were brought into another room filled with more Ravagers. Gamora watched how Quill was shoved against the wall. He tried to free himself but the two Ravagers that took him out of the room held him tightly against the wall to make sure he wouldn't break free.</p><p>It was when Yondu stepped from the ground towards Quill, his eyes on him, "Hey there, boy."</p><p>"Yondu." Quill laughed nervously, "Hey..."</p><p>"You really thought that you can betray me like that and get away with this?" Yondu asked, his eyes not leaving Quill as he stopped in front of him.</p><p>"Well.." Quill tried to say but didn't had a chance to say more.</p><p>He was cut off when Yondu punched him in the stomach, screaming, "You betrayed me!" which was followed by another punch right in the same place, "Steal my money!"</p><p>"Stop it!" Gamora shouted to Yondu, trying to break herself free from the Ravagers grasp but she couldn't, "Leave him alone!"</p><p>Quill lowered his head, refusing to look at Yondu. The blue-skinned man noticed that and in response placed his hand on Quill's chin. He lifted his head up to make sure Quill would look into his eyes when he said, "When I picked you up as a kid, these boys wanted to eat you. They ain't never tasted Terran before. I saved your life!"</p><p>"Oh, will you shut up about that? God!" Quill told him, "Twenty years, you've been throwing that in my face, like it's some great thing, not eating me! Normal people don't even think about eating someone else! Much less that person having to be grateful for it! You abducted me, man. You stole me from my home and from my family."</p><p>"You don't give a damn about your Terra! You're scared because you're soft, in here." Yondu pointed out, making Quill frown. He tapped his chest a few times, adding, "Here! Right here!"</p><p>When Yondu grabbed Quill again, with intention of punching him again, Gamora shouted, "Yondu! Listen to me! Ronan has something called an Infinity Stone."</p><p>Yondu slowly turned to her, "I know what he's got, girl."</p><p>"Then you know we must get it back! He's gonna use it to wipe out Xandar." Gamora pointed out as Yondu's angry frown remained on his face, "We have to warn them. Billions of people will perish."</p><p>"Is that what she's been filling your head with, boy? Sentiment?" Yondu turned back to Quill, pointing at Gamora. He slapped him across his cheek before placing his hands on the human's cheeks, "Eating away your brain like maggots! That's it."</p><p>He stepped back a bit and moved his jacket away a bit, revealing a small arrow in his pocket. He whistled and his arrow flied out of his pocket, stopping it in front of Quill's throat, a guaranteed death for the human.</p><p>Seeing this, Gamora cried out, "No!"</p><p>"Sorry, boy." Yondu said, turning back to look at his men, "But a captain's gotta teach his men what happens to those what cross him."</p><p>"Captain's gotta teach stuff!" Kraglin added, earning nods and voices of agreement from the fellow Ravagers.</p><p>Yondu was about to whistle again, but stopped when Quill told him, "If you kill me now, you are saying goodbye to the biggest score you have ever seen."</p><p>"The stone?" Yondu smiled and turned to look at Quill, "The Stone? I hope you got something better than that. Because ain't nobody stealing from Ronan."</p><p>"We got a ringer." Quill answered, gesturing towards Gamora.</p><p>"Is that right?" Yondu asked, not even bothering to look at the green skinned woman.</p><p>"She knows everything there is to know about Ronan." Quill explained, cringing at how the arrow was poking his throat, "His ships, his army."</p><p>This got Yondu's attention. It actually made him turn to Gamora who told him, "He's vulnerable."</p><p>"What do you say, Yondu, huh?" Quill asked as Yondu looked at him again, "Me and you, taking down a mark side-by-side, like the old days."</p><p>Yondu remained silent for a moment, considering what Quill just said to him. The Ravagers around them watched the scene, becoming a bit tense about their leaders next move. He finally whistled again, and the arrow flied back into his pocket. He started laughing, which was followed by his Ravagers bursting into laughter as well. Even Quill started laughing, but his laugh was more of a nervous one.</p><p>"Let him go!" He ordered his men who freed Quill from their grasp. It was followed by Gamora freeing herself from the grasp of other Ravagers as well. He wrapped his hand around Quill, "Oh! You always did have a scrote, boy! That's why I kept you on as a young'un."</p><p>It was when, completely out of nowhere the entire ship shook as it got hit by something, and everyone went silent. The ship shook again as the moved to the controls room as they ship shook two more times from the shoots. Two Ravagers were in the pilots seat as they made their way over to the controls room, stopping in front of the window, the Milano being the only thing they saw outside.</p><p>"Captain, the shot was non-damaging." One of the pilots explained to Yondu.</p><p>Rocket cleared his throat as he spoke up to the Ravagers, "<em>Attention, idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer.</em>" Everyone looked up at the roof the Milano to see Drax standing on top, holding a gun which was aimed straight at them, "<em>It's a weapon of my own design.</em>"</p><p>It was when Rocket was joined by a familiar voice which belonged to Y/N, "<em>And it's very deadly. I had a chance to witness it do it's work a few times.</em>"</p><p>"What the hell?" Yondu asked, dumbfounded.</p><p><em>"We don't want to hurt any of you but believe we will if you don't let our friends go."  </em>Y/N explained.</p><p>It was followed by Rocket explaining what his weapon was going to do, "<em>My weapon's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one!</em>" </p><p>Yondu shook his head, "I ain't buying it."</p><p>"<em>I'm giving you to the count of five.</em>" Rocket declared, as everyone started panicking in Yondu's ship, "<em>Five...four...three...</em>"</p><p>Fortunely for the Ravagers he didn't had a chance to finish because Quill pushed his way over to the radio comm and called out to Rocket and Y/N, "Rocket, Y/N, it's me, for God sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!"</p><p>"<em>Oh, hey, Quill.</em>" Rocket greeted, his tone changing into more of a friendly one, "<em>What's going on?"</em></p><p>"<em>I assume that you don't need saving anymore?</em>" Y/N asked shorty after, wanting to be sure if he heard it correctly. It wouldn't hurt if he asked, right?"</p><hr/><p>Y/N, Rocket, Groot and Drax were brought to Yondu's ship after assuring him and his Ravagers that they're not going to blow them up. Gamora and Quill took them to one of the rooms in the ship to explain to them everything that had happened before they arrived. They all took their seats. Rocket sat on the metal box, with Y/N sitting next to him and Groot sitting next to the human. Gamora stood next to Rocket and Drax who sat on the box next to Quill, forming a small circle.</p><p>Rocket was not pleased with the way Quill and Gamora stopped Yondu from the killing them and he wasn't afraid to voice his thoughts, "You call that "figured it out"? We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless."</p><p>"A gentle way to put it. They almost killed some of us." Y/N added, not being a big fan of this idea as well, gesturing towards Gamora.</p><p>"Oh, you want to talk about senseless?" Quill retorted, "How about trying to save us by blowing us up?"</p><p>"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" Rocket pointed out.</p><p>"And how on earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of five?" Quill wanted to know.</p><p>"And we had like five minutes to come up with a decent plan..." Y/N tried to say.</p><p>Quill cut him off, "<em>Decent</em>?"</p><p>Rocket turned to Y/N, "See? This is what we get for acting altruistically!"</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot sighed.</p><p>Rocket and Y/N nodded their heads in agreement to their friends words, with the former saying, "They are ungrateful."</p><p>Gamora looked up at the raccoon, "What's important now is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar." </p><p>"So we can give the Stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?" Rocket snorted.</p><p>"We'll figure that part out later." Quill said.</p><p>"We have to stop Ronan." Gamora added.</p><p>"How do you want to do it?" Y/N wanted to know, "From what we've seen in the Collector's place, our chances of stopping him with the stone are rather low."</p><p>"I have a plan." Quill announced.</p><p>"You've got a plan?" Rocket asked him.</p><p>Quill nodded his head, "Yes."</p><p>"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Rocket pointed out.</p><p>"No, I'm not." Quill shook his head, "People say that all the time, it's not that unique of a thing to say."</p><p>Ignoring his words, Rocket added, "...Secondly, I don't even believe you have a plan."</p><p>"I have <em>part </em>of a plan!" Quill explained.</p><p>"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asked, finally joining the conversation.</p><p>Gamora glared at and pointed at him, "You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere."</p><p>"I just saved Quill." Drax told her in response.</p><p>"We've already established..." Quill began, making Drax turn to look at him, "That you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me."</p><p>Drax looked confused about it, "When did we establish it?"</p><p>"Like three seconds ago!" Quill pointed out.</p><p>"I wasn't listening." Drax shrugged his shoulders, "I was thinking of something else."</p><p>Gamora sighed in frustation as Y/N looked at Drax, thinking if he was serious or not.</p><p>"She's right, you don't get an opinion." Rocket said to Drax, before looking up at Quill, "What percentage?"</p><p>"I don't know." Quill shrugged his shoulders, "Twelve percent."</p><p>Everyone looked at Quill in silence which was broken by Rocket who bursted into laugher after saying, "Twelve percent?"</p><p>"That's a fake laugh." Quill stated.</p><p>"It's real!" Rocket told him.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Totally fake." Quill stick with his point as he looked around the group.</p>
  <p>"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life." Rocket huffed, "Because that is not a plan." </p>
  <p>"It's barely a concept." Gamora agreed, quietly.</p>
  <p>"And a small one to be exact." Y/N stated, earning a small nod of agreement from Gamora.</p>
  <p>Quill turned to Gamora, "You're taking their side?"</p>
  <p>"I am Groot." Groot shrugged his shoulders.</p>
  <p>"So what, it's better than eleven percent?" Rocket asked as he turned to Groot, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"</p>
  <p>Quill reached out to Groot and patted his shoulder, "Thank you, Groot. Thank you. See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue."</p>
  <p>He turned to look at Groot again to see him starting to chew on a leaf protruding from his shoulder. Quill shook his head and Rocket and Y/N chuckled at their friends doings.</p>
  <p>"Guys. Come on." Quill said, sending a quick look at each of them, "Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours." </p>
  <p>Y/N sighed, "We already agreed that it's a concept, not a plan, Quill."</p>
  <p>Quill let out a sigh as well, "I need your help. I look around at us, you know what I see? Losers." Rocket, Drax and Groot eyed while Y/N and Gamora shared a confused look with each other, I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives..."</p>
  <p>Gamora and Drax gazed down to the ground, silently agreeing with Quill while Y/N just gave a small nod, that none of them noticed. He didn't lost that many people in his family, his biggest loss being his mother who died in a car accident a few years back, but his normal life of a typical young man on Earth was taken away from him over two years ago.</p>
  <p>"And, usually, life takes more than it gives, but not today." Quill continued, "Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance."</p>
  <p>"To do what?" Drax asked him.</p>
  <p>"To give a shit." Quill replied, "For once, not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives."</p>
  <p>"But, Quill, just as Y/N pointed out a few moments earlier stopping Ronan is impossible at this point." Rocket said, his tone changing into more of a softer one, "You're asking us to die."</p>
  <p>Quill looked around the group, again, sighing, "Yeah, I guess I am. I..."</p>
  <p>He turned away from them, rubbing his face while everyone gazed to the floor in complete silence, each one of them thinking about Ronan and the threat he possesed to them, to everyone in the galaxy now that he had one of the Infinity Stones. He became someone that would easily make them break into pieces with even a slight touch of his weapon.</p>
  <p>The silence was broken by Gamora, "Quill." She looked up at him and he turned to her, "I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies." She stood up from her seat, adding, "I will be grateful to die among my <em>friends</em>."</p>
  <p>It was followed by Drax standing up shorty after her, a small smile forming on his lips, "You are an honorable man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, see my wife and daughter again."</p>
  <p>Groot rised up as well, simply saying, "I am Groot."</p>
  <p>"Uh, why not." Y/N said as he stood up as well, giving Quill a nod, "I'm going to die anyway, so why not make this happen a little faster, and at least I won't die alone."</p>
  <p>He turned to look at his friend next to him who was the only of them of them not standing. Everyone followed his glance and looked at Rocket as well.</p>
  <p>"Uh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway." He simply shrugged his shoulders with a smirk forming on his face. He stood up on the metal box, asking sarcastically, "Now I'm standing. You all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle."</p>
  <p>Y/N gave a short chuckle at Rocket's words as he turned to Quill, "We better get to work then if we want to survive this suicide mission. What is your plan?"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>A minute or two had to pass until Quill was done with explaining his plan to them. Just as he finished it to them, Yondu and his Ravagers came, with their leader asking Quill, "What is your plan that you wish to share with us, boy?"</p>
  <p>Quill looked at him and opened his mouth to speak. Several minutes later, he, Y/N, Rocket, Groot, Gamora, Drax, Yondu, Kraglin and all of the Ravagers found themselves in a room where dozens of screen of various colors were hanging from the wall.</p>
  <p>Gamora stepped forward, walking along the screen as she began explaining, "The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge."</p>
  <p>"All Ronan's gotta do is touch the stone to the planet's surface and zap." Quill snapped his fingers to clarify his point, "All plants, animals, Nova Corps."</p>
  <p>"If you want a shorter version, everything and everyone will die." Y/N added as he stood with Rocket, Groot and Drax among the Ravagers, "That will include us too if we happen to be standing on Xandar when it happens." </p>
  <p>"So Ronan does not make the surface." Quill continued, moving one screen with three ships on it in front of the other screen which represented Ronan's ship. The ships fired, and a small black hole appeared on the screen in front of it shorty after,  "Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then, our craft and Yondu's will enter."</p>
  <p>"Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" Kraglin asked.</p>
  <p>"I think of Sakaaran as paper people." Drax answered, smugly.</p>
  <p>Kraglin smiled and gave Drax a friendly punch on the shoulder, but Drax, not understanding the playful jester, gave him a look like he's going to hit him, making Kraglin flinch and step back a little.</p>
  <p>"That was just a friendly gesture, Drax." Y/N whispered to Drax's who's expression softened after hearing this, making Kraglin let out a sigh of relief.</p>
  <p>"Once they know we're on board." Gamora proceeded with explanation of the plan, as one item shiny item appeared on the screen behind her, "Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by dismantling the power source.</p>
  <p>"We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan." Quill added.</p>
  <p>"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it." Gamora said, as one Ravagers with a tray filled with small orbs, giving one to each person in the room, "If you touch it, it will kill you."</p>
  <p>I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us." Quill said, "Hopefully, they'll believe we're there to help."</p>
  <p>Rocket stepped forward and declared, "There's one more thing we need to complete the plan." He pointed up at one of Yondu's men who happened to have one robotic eye, "That guy's eye!"</p>
  <p>Y/N rolled his eyes at Rocket's another attempt on the thing he only found funny before stepping forward. He looked at the guy with robotic eye, shaking his head "No, no, no. We don't need. We don't need your eye. He's just joking."</p>
  <p>"No, seriously, I need it!" Rocket said, trying to hide his snicker, "It's important to me."</p>
  <p>Y/N just send him an unamused look, making Rocket send him a sheepish smile.</p>
  <p>It was when Yondu stepped forward and told them that they needed a little change of clothes, confusing everyone. He explained to them that if they want to work with the Ravagers, they need to dress like one. They were taken by Kraglin to the changing rooms, and each one of them went to the separate room. Y/N placed his shotgun on the floor and took off his clothes. He walked over to the various pairs of the Ravagers clothes of all sizes, and went through all of them one by one, trying to find one pair that would fit him.</p>
  <p>It took him a moment to find the pair of clothes that would fit him, but when he finally got his hands on the one, he quickly dressed himself in them. His first thoughts were about how tight his new clothes were, and how Quill could walk in the ones all day, but then his realized that his fellow human probably got used to it a long time ago.</p>
  <p>He turned to look at his weapon on the floor. He picked his shotgun up and cocked it before placing it on his back. He walked out of the changing room to join the others who were waiting for him in the hallway.</p>
  <p>They were ready.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Battle of Xandar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A deep breath escaped Y/N lungs as he placed his shotgun on his knees. This was it. Their plan to stop Ronan the Accuser was just being implemented. Rocket separated from them to board one of the Ravagers ship while Y/N, Quill, Gamora, Groot and Drax made their way over to the Milano. They were stopped by Yondu when they were about to step into the ship because he wanted to have a quick talk with Quill.</p><p>Y/N, Gamora, Groot and Drax all went into the Milano, leaving these two to have a quick talk and took their seat. Gamora took the front seat, with Y/N and Drax taking their seats behind her and Groot taking his seat behind these two. The only empty seat was the one next to Gamora in the front, but someone quicky sat down on it when Quill joined them.</p><p>"What did he want?" Gamora asked.</p><p>Y/N nodded his head to that, "From the look on his face I can say it was something serious." </p><p>Quill shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, y'know, nothing too severe. He said to me that we give him the stone after we'll stop Ronan, otherwise all of us will end up dead."</p><p>Drax and Y/N shared a quick look with each other, the latter stating, "There's one thing I would say about it but I don't want to jinx anything."</p><p class="">The holding bay of the Ravagers ship opened and dozens of smaller ships flew out, the Milano being one of them. </p><p>Gamora gazed ahead after flying out of the Ravagers ship, stating, "This is a terrible plan." </p><p>"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to die among friends" Quill chuckled, a smirk forming on his lips.</p><p>Gamora turned to Quill while a small smirk grew on Y/N face. He looked at Gamora, saying, "You can't deny that. All of us were there when you said it."</p><p>The green woman turned to look at Y/N after hearing him say this and send him a look to which he replied with a sheepish smile and a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>He had no idea how much time has passed until they spotted a huge black ship in the distance which Y/N assumed to be Ronan's ship. It was probably an hour, or almost an hour. He didn't paid much attention to time for obvious reasons. </p><p>Gamora pointed at the ship in the distance, confirming Y/N's suspicion,  "There it is. That's Dark Aster, Ronan's ship."</p><p>"Think they know we're coming?" Quill asked them.</p><p>"I think they do now. We came here with a fleet, and that would be certainly hard to miss." Y/N answered.</p><p>"<em>Fire!</em>" They heard how Yondu's voice sounded over intercom. Two battleships of the Ravagers quickly reponded to his order. Each of them fired a huge red balls of energy were fired at Ronan's ship. The explosion bounced off the ship, forming a cloud of fire in front of the fleet of Ravagers ships, which began the next step in their plan and Yondu was quick to voice it, his voice sounding in the intercom again, "<em>Cover it down! Submerge!</em>"</p><p>Each ship ducked down beneath the wall of fire and and found themselves right under the Dark Aster. They started flying towards towards it as Quill glanced over at Rocket's ship, calling out to him, "Rocket, hurry!"</p><p>Rocket's responded was immediate. He along with two other ships flew towards the Dark Aster and began shooting at starboard hull, attempting to break through it, but just as they excepted wasn't a quick job. The fact that not long after hundreds Necrocrafts were released from the Dark Aster into the skies wasn't helping, but the good thing about was that they didn't seem to notice that Rocket and the two Ravagers and focused their full attention on the others. Y/N tightened his grip around his shotgun while Quill carefully flying through the swarm of Necrocrafts, doing his best to not get hit by any of them.</p><p>They finally noticed how a piece of the Dark Aster was blown off which was quickly followed by Rocket's shouting through the intercom to them, "<em>Quill! Yondu! Now!</em>"</p><p>Quill nodded his head after hearing this information and increased the speed of the Milano, doing his best to destroy as many Necrocrafts that tried to slow them down, while also dodging dozens of shot sent their way.</p><p>Unfortunely, Yondu wasn't as lucky as Quill. His ship got shot down by one of the Necrocrafts and he didn't wait long to inform Quill about it, "<em>Aw, hell! I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me, boy! I'll see you at the end of this!</em>"</p><p>It was long before a piece of the Necrocraft bounced off the right wing of the Milano. Quill send a quick glance at the wing and saw black smoke coming out of it.</p><p>"There are too many of them, Rocket!" Gamora shouted as the impact of being hit by the part of the Necrocraft shook the Milano, "We'll never make it up there!"</p><p>She gazed to the front window and saw at least a dozen of the Necrocrafts in front of the Milano but then something unexpected happened. All of them were blown off into pieces and a completely knew yellow and blue star shaped ship appeared in their view.</p><p>A hopeful look overcame Y/N facial features as realization of who it may be popped into hs mind, "Please, tell me it's who I think it is."</p><p>The confirmation came a few seconds later when a male voice spoke up to them, "<em>Peter Quill, this is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps. For the record, I advised against trusting you here.</em>"</p><p>A smile grew on Quill's face as he exclaimed, happily, "They got my "dick" message!"</p><p>"...<em>Prove me wrong.</em>" Denarian Saal added.</p><p>Y/N reached his hand forward from his seat and gave Quill a quick pat on his shoulder, "It's now or never, Quill." </p><p>Quill's smile grew into more of a serious look as he pushed the lever forward, increasing the speed of the Milano more than before as it went flying through the swarm of the Necrocrafts. None of Ronan's ship had a chance to chase the Milano down after spotting it. It was simply too fast for them. The Milano flew through the hole Rocket previously made and Y/N gripped the edge of his seats as the ship started sliding through the corridor.</p><p>His shotgun almost fell off his knees as everyone else gripped their seats too, especially after countless number of Sakaarans troops started firing at them.  Well, almost everyone because Drax laughed loudly, letting out a loud, "YES!"</p><p>Quill's response to Ronan's troops firing at them was quick. He moved his ship around and shot back at the Sakaarans, killing most of them. A few of them were lucky enough and managed to escape without getting shot down in the process.</p><p>Drax raised his arms in the air, letting one one last, "Yes!"</p><p>Y/N sighed in relief,  a small smile that they made it inside without getting shot down in the process forming on his lips, "We did it."</p><p>Gamora turned to Quill and send him a slight smile, "We're just like Kevin Bacon."</p><p>Quill responded with a smile on his own to her words as he unbuckled his seat, "Let's go."</p><p>The others quickly followed and unbuckled their seats as well. They stood up from their seats and made their way over to the exit from the Milano. Gamora pressed a few buttons on the doors and it slowly opened. Y/N made sure that his shotgun was ready for whatever was going to happen in the next few minutes as they stepped into a dark room which became even darker when the entrance to the Milano was closed.</p><p>"I can barely see." Drax stated.</p><p>Y/N turned to Gamora, asking, "How were you able to see in this place?"</p><p>"I simply got used to it." Gamora answered.</p><p>"Good thing we won't have to." Y/N said as he looked up at Groot, knowing a certain thing Groot could do. He had witnessed it do it a few times before when the two of them and Rocket found themselves in a dark places without any source of light, "Right, buddy?"</p><p>He didn't had to wait long for Groot to reply. He lifted his arm and hundreds of glowing particles flew out, igniting the entire room in a yellow light, giving the others a good look at the surroundings, but it wasn't what they were paying attention to at this moment. Quill's, Gamora's and Drax's eyes were refusing to close as they stared at the particles. Y/N chuckled at their reactions, remembering that he had the same reaction when he saw it for the first time.</p><p>"When did you learn to do that?" Drax asked.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure the answer is "I am Groot." Quill answered.</p><p>Y/N placed his hand on Groot's arm, making his tree friend look down at him, "I love it when you do that. It's always a nice thing to see it." </p><p>"The flight deck is three hundred meters this way." Gamora declared, stepping forward.</p><p>Y/N gave Groot's arm a few quick pats, "Let's get it done, buddy."</p><p>Groot send him a quick smile and nod of his head in response. They followed the green skinned woman through the room, passing by hundreds of shiny particles still floating in the air.</p><p>"I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders." Drax said, "It is pleasing to once again have friends. You, Quill, are my friend."</p><p>Quill nodded his head to that, "Thanks."</p><p>Drax turned to look at Groot, "This dumb tree, he is my friend."</p><p>Groot nodded his head, and let out a quick "Mmm.", having no idea how to respond.</p><p>"This skinny terran..." Drax said, turning his attention to Y/N, "Is my friend too."</p><p>"Thanks." Y/N said, giving Drax a quick nod in reply.</p><p>And finally, Drax turned to Gamora, "And this green whore, she, too..."</p><p>"Oh!" Gamora cut him off angrily, turning back to look at him, "You must stop!"</p><p>They all looked forward themselves when they heard a grunt. A blue skinned, robotic woman jumped from the above, landing in front of them. Her pure dark eyes, glaring at the group in front of her.</p><p>"Gamora." She spoke up to them. Y/N recognized this voice. He heard it from one of the Necrocrafts back when he was in the mining pod. This woman's name was Nebula, "Gamora, look at what you have done. You have always been weak. You stupid, traitorous..."</p><p>Suddenly, she was blown away by a single rocket and Y/N, Gamora, Quill and Groot all looked at Drax who was holding a smoking rocket launcher, "Nobody talks to my friends like that."</p><p>"Head to the flight deck." Gamora said as they all moved forward, "I'll shut down the power to the security doors."</p><p>The others nodded their heads and parted ways with Gamora. Y/N ran behind Quill, Drax and Groot and  took a quick glance at the blue alien and actually stopped after seeing how her body was distorted by the explosion. It wasn't like anything he has ever seen before. All of her limbs, even her mouth, have been bent in different directions. He clenched his teeth and could actually feel how a part of him started to feel bad for her. It must've hurt, right?</p><p>He shook his head after a second. She just tried to kill him and his friends. She almost killed Gamora by destroying her mining pod. Why was he feeling bad for her?</p><p>"Y/N! Are you coming?!" Quill called out to him, the rest apparently noticed that he went missing.</p><p>He nodded to himself, taking his eyes off Nebula, "I'm right behind you!"</p><p>He pushed himself into run and catched up with them a moment later. They stopped when they ran into a room with a few moving machines. It wasn't the machines that made them stop. Several Sakaarans with a dark skinned man with a few small mechanical implants on his bald head.</p><p>Quill had met him before. It was Korath the Pursuer. A huge grin on Korath's lips, his eyes not leaving Quill, "Star-lord."</p><p>A huge smile grew on Quill's lips. Someone finally recognized him,  "Finally."</p><p>His smile faded when Korath grabbed him and lifted him up before throwing him aside. Y/N, Groot and Drax quickly rushed to his aid. Drax sliced one Sakaaran with his blades before kicking the other one aside while Groot charged forward, easily shoving each Sakaaran in his way aside. Y/N punched one straight in his face, making the alien collaps on the ground. He then heard a click right behind him and turned back. He pressed his shotgun against the stomach of the Sakaaran and pulled the trigger. His shotgun fired and the shell blew a massive hole in the aliens stomach.</p><p>He saw the quick suprised look Drax send him to which Y/N replied, "What? Being friends with Rocket has it's benefits."</p><p>Quill pressed something behind his ear and his mask covered his face, only to be thrown aside by Korath again, who shouted, "Thief!" to him.</p><p>Drax ducked an attack from the Saakaran before shoving one of his blades right into his back, which was quickly followed by him stabbing a charging Sakaaran right into the alien stomach. He crouched down as two lifeless bodies were send flying. Y/N punched one Sakaaran straight in his face with the back of his shotgun before quickly turning his weapon to the other side and blowing the alien's head into pieces.</p><p>Drax roared as he threw one of his blades at Korath which he easily ducked. The destroyer threw his other blade which was easily dodged by Korath as well, but this time, it managed to hit a Sakaaran that happened to be standing behind Korath at this moment straight in his heart. Drax roared again and charged at Ronan and swung his fists at him, but unfortunely for him, Korath managed to dodge his every attack. </p><p>Korath shoved Drax to the ground and send a powerful kick right in his chest, "You will never make it to Ronan."</p><p>Y/N aimed his shotgun at Korath who left himself in the vulnerable position, but never had a chance to fire his weapon as Sakaaran jumped right on his back, wrapping his arms around the humans neck. Y/N's shotgun fell on the floor as the owner of it tried to free his neck from the alien grasps, but luckily for him Groot came to his aid and took the Sakaaran off his back and slammed him to the ground.  </p><p>Y/N let out a deep breath to catch his breath as he send a quick grateful nod to his friend who wasn't done with the Sakaaran that was choking Y/N just a few second before. He kicked him and send him flying right into other Sakaaran who was aiming his weapon at them. The Sakaaran hit his fellow alien and both of them were send flying backwards. Y/N quickly picked up his shotgun and helped Groot in fighting off another Sakaarans.</p><p>Drax jumped back on his feet and tried to attack Korath again but none of his attacks paid off as Korath ended up slamming his against one of the machines while Quill  jumped back on his feet and activated his rocket boots. He shot and every Sakaaran on his way before crashing down on the floor. It didn't stop him, though. He slided across the floor, taking down even more Sakaarans.</p><p>He shot back on his feet, ducking a swung of the sword from another Sakaaran in the process. He responded with a quick but powerful punch to the the Sakaarans face which send the alien flying backwards. The alien slammed against the wall and Quill got rid of him with a simple shot to his stomach. He then looked around and saw another Sakaaran charging his way but it was just a matter of second before this one ended up laying dead on the floor as well.</p><p>Drax finally had a chance to make his move against Korath and he quickly used this occasion. He punched him straight in his face which slammed him against the wall, which was followed by him collapsing on the ground shorty after. Drax wasn't done with him. He grabbed Korath by his clothes and slammed him against the wall, grabbing him by one of his mechanic implants.</p><p>"Finger to the throat means death." Drax said, ripping off a piece of Korath's implants, killing him. Korath's head began sparking as his lifeless body slided across the wall. The destroyer turned to Quill, Groot and Y/N, "Metaphor."</p><p>"Yeah." Quill shrugged his shoulders, "Sorta."</p><p>"Guys." Y/N said, gesturing towards the hallway in front of them, "There's someone coming."</p><p>Quill, Drax and Groot looked in the direction Y/N gesturing to and saw several more Sakaarans rushing towards them, ready to fight them. None of the aliens even made it to them. Groot shoved his hand and extended it forward before impaling  some of the Sakaarans. Groot yelled as he began moving his hand back and forth, slamming the Sakaarans against the walls, and taking down the other Sakaarans that weren't impaled on his arms in the process. Quill glanced at Drax and Y/N had huge grins on their faces. Quill couldn't blame them. He had one behind his mask too.</p><p>A moment later, Groot finally stopped and pulled his arm out of now dead Sakaarans. His arm grew into normal size and he turned to the rest with a small forming on his face.</p><p>Y/N approached Groot, patting his friend on his arm,sending him a huge smile, "Great job, buddy!"</p><p>The four of them broke themselves into run again and ran across the ship towards their next destination. They fought off a lot of Sakaarns on their way, but none of them really did much damage to any of them. Y/N blew a hole in another Sakaaran's stomach before starting to reload his shotgun. He barely dodged a swung of a sword of another Sakaaran. He loaded two more shells into his shotgun and aimed it at the Saakaran who was about to attack him again but Y/N blew his head off before he had a chance.</p><p>It was when he heard Rocket's voice in his comms, "Guys, you gotta hurry. The city's been evacuated, but we're getting our asses kicked down here."</p><p>"Gamora hasn't opened the door!" Quill explained, flying towards the doors.</p><p>"Give us a moment, Rocket!" Y/N added, before finishing off one last Sakaaran he was dealing with.</p><p>He  moved past Groot who slammed a one last Sakaaran in the room against the wall and joined Quill in front of the doors, readying themselves. They could be opened at any second. Quill unfolded Hadron Enforcer while Groot slammed his arm against the door. They didn't had to wait long. The doors shut open a moment later, the two Sakaarans being the first thing that caught their sight after it opened.</p><p>The Sakaarans aimed their weapons at them but quickly shifted their attention when a hole was blown in the floor. They turned back and saw Gamora jump into the room through the hole she made. She fired the rifle and shot one of them, and it was just matter of seconds before the second one was taken down as well. Drax made sure to take care of it.</p><p>With the Sakaarans out of their way, all five of them gathered in the middle of the room turned to the other side, which of course was showing them the end of the hall which was a large a window. They didn't paid their attention to the window or Necrocrafts still flying on the other side of the window. They all gazed to the single cloaked figure wielding a large hammer standing in the distance. </p><p>The figure turned to the group and faced them, revealing hmself to be no other than Ronan the Accuser.</p><p>Quill quickly powered the Hadron Enforcer before firing a single shot headed right at Ronan's chest. The impact of the explosion was huge. Bright light overcame the room which was followed by a loud boom.  Y/N, Drax, Groot and Gamora all turned away from the blinding explosion while Quill remained in his place, his mask protecting his eyes. The other uncovered their eyes after a moment to see that the entire hall was now covered in dust. </p><p>Star-Lord clicked his mask off his face as everyone stared at the place where Ronan used to stand just a few seconds ago, with Drax exclaiming, "You did it!"</p><p>A small began growing on Y/N lips but it quickly faded away when he saw a figure rising among the dust, "Wait a second..."</p><p>The figure gripped his hammer, which was now shining purple. The figure who revealed himself to be Ronan the Accuser turned to face the group, somehow still alive the explosion. The group shared dumbfounded looks with each other, as Ronan raised his hammer, creating a shockwave which send all of them flying backwards.</p><p>Drax quickly jumped back on his feet and charged at Ronan. He simply caught Drax by his throat, without any problem and stared at him, "I was mistaken, I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful. I..."</p><p>He was cut off when Rocket crashed the ship through the window in front of him, knocking everyone backwards. Y/N slammed Groot to the ground while Quill did the same with Gamora. Y/N let out a deep breath as he rolled aside from Groot's chest. He stood up and and send a quick nod towards Groot but almost collapsed on the floor again when the ship shook.</p><p>He quickly realized what was happening. The Dark Aster was exploading. He quickly found himself to be right when glanced over at now destroyed window. Groot stood up as well and quickly joined him by side, two friends watching how the entire room around them was destroyed, some of the debris in the flames.</p><p>He looked around himself and saw Drax laying a few meters away from him, unconscious. He approached him and saw that he wasn't the only one. Gamora approached Drax as well. They shared a quick look with each other before grabbing Drax by his shoulders. They slowly pulled him to Groot and were quickly joined by Quill who was holding unconscious in his arms.</p><p>They stayed close to each other as the ship was slowly falling apart around them, each one of them knowing what was going to happen next. They knew that their deaths were just a matter of time.</p><p>Groot watched how a piece of ceiling landed on the ground meters away from them. He  looked around his friends, and quickly decided what he had to do next. He stood up and stretched his arms out. Vines and branches began growing out of his arms, and began forming a circle around Groot and his friends. Y/N, Gamora, Quill and Rocket who slowly regained his consciousness just stared at what he was doing.</p><p>The vines and branches created a small nest around Y/N, Rocket, Gamora, Quill and Drax. They all felt how branches and vines were slowly wrapped around them to secure them from any damage.</p><p>Y/N watched how a small golden orb flied in front of his eyes before glancing over at Groot. </p><p>He was about to ask him what he was doing but got his answer when Rocket spoke up.</p><p>"No Groot!" The talking raccoon said as he pulled himself from the branches and stopped in front of Groot, holding his palms against his chest, "You can't die! You'll die!" </p><p>Y/N's eyes shot open after hearing this as he too pulled himself from the branches. Helooked up at one of the closest friends he has ever had, tears forming in his eyelids. His voice was so shaky when he spoke up to him, "G-Groot, w-why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Why?" Rocket asked shorty after, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks.</p><p>Two vines grew out from Groot's shoulders as he moved it towards his best friends, wiping tears from their cheeks, "We...are...Groot..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guardians o the Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N let out a few coughs after the Dark Aster crashed into Xandar, the remains of the large ship laying everywhere. He looked around himself and could barely see as the dust overcame the entire area around him. He could hear that the Milano was somehow still playing music but he didn't paid much attention to it. The dust finally settled and he could see that everyone else were laying on the ground as well, bruised but still alive.</p><p>He quickly shifted his attention when his eyes caught the sight of sticks and branches that used to be Groot in the distance. He crawled towards them and gentle picked one stick up. He let out a quiet, sounding like he was moments from bursting into tears, "Groot..."</p><p>He wasn't the only one mourning over the remains of Groot. Rocket did too. The talking raccoon picked up one branch and hung his head low, "I called him an idiot..."</p><p>It was when everyone, including the residents of Xandar that gathered around them heard the footsteps coming from the wreckage. Everyone turned to the source of the sound and could only stare as Ronan emerged from the remains of his ship, barely scratched by the crash. </p><p>Rocket growled as he jumped back on his feet, "<b>You killed Groot!</b>"</p><p>Y/N's eyes were filled with rage as he jumped back to his feet as well and charged at Ronan, "<b>I'll kill you!</b>"</p><p>Neither of them even had a chance to reach Ronan. His hammer simply send a shockwave towards them, sending both of them flying aside. Y/N grunted in pain as he and Rocket crashed into a piece of wreckage of the Dark Aster.</p><p>"Behold!" Ronan exclaimed, gesturing towards Quill and Gamora, "You're Guardians of the Galaxy! What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods!" He raised his hammer in the air over his head, the Power Stone shining brightly, "Your salvation is at hand!"</p><p>The residents of Xandar could only stare in horror and fear as he was about bring his hammer down, with only one intention of destroying their planet, but  he stopped when he heard something.</p><p>"Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier." A voice started singing, "Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter."</p><p>He slowly lowered his hammer and turned to the voice to see Peter Quill on his feet. He proceeded to sing and dance to the rhytm of the music playing in the Milano as Ronan stared at him completely dumbfounded, but wasn't the only one. Gamora titled her head, looking confused just as much as Ronan was.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked, not hiding his confusion.</p><p>"Dance-off, bro. Me and you." Quill said, as if it wasn't obvious enough, making some poor dances moves with a kick and his hands. He reached his hand to Gamora, asking her to join him, to which Gamora quickly shook her head, "Subtle. Take it back."</p><p>"What are you doing?" Ronan repeated himself, this time sounding more angry and demanding.</p><p>Quill had a huge smile on his face when he said, "I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom." </p><p>It was Ronan heard the sound of someone readying his weapon behind him. He quickly turned to the source of this sound and saw Drax, Rocket and Y/N, the tattooed man holding the Hadron Enforcer. Rocket and Y/N glared at the Kree, before connecting two wires together. The weapon fired and destroyed the entire upper half of the hammer, freeing the Power Stone. </p><p>Quill quickly leaped himself forward, reaching his hand towards the Power Stone, hearing Gamora shout to him, "No!"</p><p>Ronan gritted his teeth as he reached out for the Power Stone as well, but Quill was quicker than him and the human clenched his fist over the Infinity Stone. A small shockwave knocked everyone off their feet as purple and blue clouds surrounded all of them. Quill screamed in absolute agony as the Power Stone slowly began to destroy his body. Y/N removed his arm from his eyes and saw Quill standing a few meters away from him, his left hand glowing purple as his body was starting to crack to which Ronan just smiled at his pain.</p><p>"Peter!" Gamora cried out to him, reaching her hand towards him, "Take my hand!"</p><p>He slowly turned towards her, pieces of his cheeks slowly falling off his face. He stared at her for a few seconds and muttered something to himself, but none was able to hear what was that.</p><p>"Take my hand!" Gamora shouted once again.</p><p>He reached his hand forward and grabbed her hand into his. Gamora screamed in a pain as she threw her head back, starting to glow purple as well. It was when Y/N recalled a certain words the Collector told them when he was explaining the Power Stone to them. He said that some group was once able to share the power, which eventually ended with all members of the said group dying, but he knew that it was their only option if they wanted to stop Ronan.</p><p>He looked upwards and saw that Drax already on his feet and approaching Quill and Gamora. Y/N exhaled deeply as he slowly pushed himself back on his feet, watching how Drax placed his hand on Gamora's shoulder. He watched how Drax threw his head back as well and screamed in pain as he slowly approached all three of them. He put his hand on Drax's shoulder and screamed in agony when he felt how the pain slowly overcame his entire body. He could feel how the energy of the Power Stone started going through his veins. He never felt anything like this before.  </p><p>He threw his head back and gritted his teeth, closing his eyes for a second. He opened them when he felt that someone grabbed his finger and let out a scream. He already knew who it was. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that everyone were slowly turning to face Ronan. He was quick to join them. He looked forward and his painful expression slowly turned into a frown and his eyes glared at Ronan.</p><p>"You're mortal!" Ronan shouted in shock, "How?"</p><p>"You said it yourself, bitch." Quill said, glaring at the Kree, "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."</p><p>Ronan swung his hammer, intending to strike them but never had a chance to do it. Quill opened his left hand and a stream of energy was fired towards Ronan. The energy grabbed Ronan and lifted him up into the air. He screamed in pain, beginning to glow purple as well.</p><p>It was the last thing Ronan the Accuser ever did before his entire body exploded, leaving nothing out of him.</p><p>The energy went back to the Power Stone as Gamora quickly turned towards it before slamming a small orb on Quill's hand, locking the Infinity Stone inside of it. The pain everyone felt went away as the clouds that were surrounding them just a few seconds ago disappeared. </p><p>"Well, well, well. Quite the light show." They didn't even got a second a catch a break when a familiar voice sounded in their ears. They let go of each other and turned towards the voice to see Yondu and his Ravagers standing among the crowd of the Xandarians, "Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts."</p><p>"Peter, you can't. Peter." Gamora pleaded Quill as Yondu approached them.</p><p>"You gotta reconsider this, Yondu."Quill told him, "I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps."</p><p>Yondu shook his head and grabbed his jacket, movinng it away a bit just to show his arrow to Quill. He held his hand out, saying, "I may be as pretty as an angel, but I sure as hell ain't one. Hand it over, son."</p><p>Although looking hesitant about it, Quill handed the orb containing the Power Stone to Yondu. He smiled and eyed the orb for a few seconds before signaling his Ravagers to leave. </p><p>They all began to leave as Quill spoke up to Yondu, making him turn back to look at him again, "Yondu. Do not open that orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it does to people."</p><p>Yondu let out a quick chuckle and gave Quill a knowing look, pointing at him. He followed his men and made his way to one of their ships. Everyone watched how all of their ships rose into the air, Yondu and Kraglin chatting with each other being the last thing they saw before all of the Ravagers left Xandar.</p><p>"He's gonna be so pissed when he realizes I switched out the orb on him." Quill stated, holding out the real orb, to which Gamora let out a small chuckle.</p><p>"He was gonna kill you, Peter." She stated.</p><p>"Oh, I know." Quill gave a small nod of his head in response, "But he was about the only family I had."</p><p>"No." Gamora said, placing her hand on the orb, sending Quill a small smile, "He wasn't."</p><p>Y/N and Rocket were sitting on the ground, both of them looking at the single twig the raccoon was holding in his palms, both of them sniffing over the loss of their best friend. Rocket pressed the twig against his chest as Y/N saw Drax approaching them. He slowly moved aside, making space betweed him and Rocket. Drax sat between them, sending both of them a comforting look as the human and the raccoon continued to sob. He wrapped his right arm around Y/N, to comfort the human while using his other hand to give Rocket a comforting rub on his back, understanding the pain both of them were going through right now.</p><hr/><p>Sometime after the demise of Ronan the Accuser and salvation of Xandar, the group received the medical treatment they needed, were cleaned up and received new clothing. Star-Lord and Gamora stood along with Nova Prime and Denarian Dey all stood around the command center, a display of Quill's body was shown to them on the screen.</p><p>"Why would you even know this?" Quill wanted to know.</p><p>"When we arrested you." Dey started, "We noticed an anomaly in your nervous system, so we had it checked out."</p><p>"I'm not Terran?" Quill asked in complete shock.</p><p>Nova looked at Quill, saying, "You are half Terran. Your mother was of earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient we've never seen here before."</p><p>"That could be why you were able to hold the stone for as long as you did." Gamora stated.</p><p>The door opened and in walked Y/N, Drax and Rocket. Y/N's shotgun which was found in the wreckage of Ronan's ship was wrapped around his back. Rocket was holding a pot that contained a single twig of Groot, hoping that something would happen. Y/N couldn't blame him for trying. He already missed Groot and was hoping that someday this twig will move, just to show that it's alive.</p><p>Nova turned to look at the new arrivals, "Your friends have arrived. On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you."</p><p>"Thank you, Nova Prime." Quill thanked her and followed Denarian Dey out of the room along with Y/N, Rocket and Drax.</p><p>"Thank you." Gamora thanked her as well, following Denarian Dey out of the room along with the others, starting a quick chat with Drax.</p><p>Dey led them outside of the Nova Corp building and the first thing they saw after stepping out fo the building was the sight of Milano, repaired and looking good as new, "We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. We salvaged as much as we could."</p><p>Quill was spechless as he eyed the Milano, not really knowing what to say, "Wow. I… Thank you."</p><p>"I have a family who are alive because of you." Dey send each of them a smile, "Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future."</p><p>"Question." Rocket said as Dey looked down at him, "What if I see something that I want to take, and it belongs to someone else?"</p><p>"Well you will be arrested." Dey answered.</p><p>"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket asked another question.</p><p>"Still illegal." Dey told him.</p><p>"That doesn't follow. No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand?..." Rocket stubbornly<br/> continued.</p><p>Y/N just smiled and nudged Rocket towards the Milano, "Let's go, Rocket."</p><p>Rocket looked up at Y/N as they moved towards the Milano, followed by Gamora, "Why, Y/N?  I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?"</p><p>Y/N shrugged his shoulders and chuckled before giving Rocket a quick pat on his back, hearing Drax ask Dey behind them, "What if someone does something irksome and I decide to remove his spine?"</p><p>Dey shared a quick look with Quill before answering, "That's...that's actually murder. It's one of the worst crimes of all, so also illegal."</p><p>"Hmm." Drax hummed in response and walked off towards the Milano.</p><p>"They'll be fine, Dey." Quill said as Dey turned to look at him, "I'm gonna keep an eye on 'em."</p><p>"You?" Dey asked him.</p><p>Quill smiled at him before turning to look at Y/N, Rocket, Gamora and Drax all walking towards the Milano. He nodded his head, "Yeah, me."</p><p>They all got themselves into the Milano and once he was inside, the first Quill did was opening the beautifully wrapped box Y/N stopped Rocket from opening, assuming that it must've been something important to Quill from the way it was packed. He found a letter from his mom and a tape. After reading the letter from his mom he picked up the tape and placed it in a slot in the wall. It began playing music across the entire ship as a man and a woman sang together.</p><p>He turned to the right when he heard someone approaching him. He saw Gamora who stopped when he spotted her, with Drax, Y/N, and Rocket all standing behind her. She smiled at Star-Lord and began moving her head to the rhytm of the music.</p><p>After a moment of listening to the song, everyone made their way to the front of the ship. Not long after he took his seat next to Drax, Y/N heard Rocket shout to him from his seat in the front, "Y/N! C'mere!"</p><p>Y/N stood up from his seat and approached Rocket, letting out a gasp after seeing something the pot. The familiar face let out a yawn and two branches formed into small arms. He smiled widely and looked at Rocket who smiled back. The two friends were just happy that Groot was still with them.</p><p>"So, what should we do next?" Quill asked, a smile forming on his lips, "Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?"</p><p>"We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord." Gamora answered, standing next to him.</p><p>"Bit of both!" Quill exclaimed, now fully smilling as he took off from the dock where the Milano was parked and flied into space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Golden People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months have passed since Y/N and the newly formed Guardians of the Galaxy put an end to Ronan's the Accuser life. Nothing much has happened during those past months. They did a few jobs and the most recent one was ordered to them by the High Priestess Ayesha of Sovereign. Apparently there was some large beast that was feeding itself on the batteries which were powering their cities.</p><p>Y/N had to admit. He was having a lot of second thoughts about doing this job, because the Sovereign were known for being egotistical beings and any person that came in contact with them had to put their words very carefully, otherwise it wouldn't end well for them, but he knew he didn't had much to say in this regard. </p><p>He knew that the Sovereign wouldn't leave them alone if they denied this task and Ayesha found a way how to immediately convice at least one of them to take this task. Gamora's sister, Nebula was caught trying to steal the same batteries the beast was feeding on and Ayesha said that she'd hand Nebula over to Gamora if would end getting this job done.</p><p>The Guardians came to their planet shorty after, Gamora quickly managing to convice everyone to take care of this beast.</p><p>"Show time, A-holes! it will be here any minute." Quill declared, looking down at the tracker.</p><p>"Which it will be its last." Gamora stated, cocking the gun she was holding.</p><p>Quill turned to her asked with a raised brow, "I thought your thing was a sword?"</p><p>Gamora looked at him and send him a look, finding the answer quite obvious, "We’ve been hired to stop an inter-dimensional beast from feeding on those batteries and I’m going to stop it with a sword?" </p><p>"It’s just…" Quill said, turning away from her to look at the ground, "Swords were your thing and guns were mine, but… I guess we’re both doing guns now. I just didn’t know that."</p><p>"Drax." Y/N said as the said man turned to look at him. Y/N gestured towards his own Aero-Rigs and asked, "Why aren’t you wearing one of Aero-Rigs?"</p><p>"It hurts." Drax answered.</p><p>"It hurts?" Y/N titled his head a bit, having no idea how it was hurting Drax, "How?"</p><p>Drax's answer was, more quiet this time, as if he didn't want anyone to hear this, "I have sensitive nipples."</p><p>Y/N opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Rocket started laughing, mocking Drax by rubbing a spot on his Aero-Rigs, "Wa-ha-ha-ha! My nipples hurt! Oh, goodness me!"</p><p>"What about him?" Drax asked as he turned to Rocket, trying to change the subject, "What’s he doing?"</p><p>Rocket pointed at the music equipment behind him, "I’m finishing this so we can listen to tunes while we work."</p><p>"How is that important?" Drax asked him, confused.</p><p>"Blame Quill." Rocket answered, pointing at Quill, "He’s the one who loves music so much!"</p><p>"No, I actually agree with Drax on this." Quill agreed with Drax, "That’s hardly important right now."</p><p>"Oh, ok." Rocket said as he winked at Quill, understanding it in the wrong way. He thought that Quill just said it to make everyone think that he wasn't a fan of this idea, "Sure Quill."</p><p>"No, seriously, I side with Drax." Quill assured the raccoon, wanting him to stop winking, because it was making this whole thing more awkward.</p><p>"I understand that." Rocket continued, still blinking,"Your being very serious right now."</p><p>"I can clearly see you winking!" Drax pointed out.</p><p>"Damn." Rocket stopped blinking and looked up at Y/N, "I’m using my left eye?"</p><p>"I think you already know the answer." Y/N answered.</p><p>They heard some chattering and yelling and Rocket and Y/N turned in the direction of this noise to see Groot, now unpotted shoving a single Orloni to the ground, before punching another one straight in it's face after it charged at him.</p><p>If Y/N wasn't already holding his shotgun in ready, he'd cross his arms, "Groot."</p><p>Groot looked up at to see Y/N and Rocket staring at him, "I am Groot."</p><p>"They were not looking at you funny." Rocket stated.</p><p>Groot was about to speak to them again, but was cut off when everyone looked up and saw a portal open and the Abilisk came out of it charging at them, roaring.</p><p>Rocket sighed, "Oh, well that’s intense." </p><p>Drax roared and charged towards the monster and everyone else were quick to follow him. Quill's mask appeared on his face before taking out into the sky with Gamora, Rocket and Y/N, leaving Groot alone. The little tree approached the speakers and Walkman and picked up the two wires. The speakers beeped when he slowly plugged them together. He moved his hips side to side when the song started playing.</p><p>Y/N took his attention off the Abilisk and looked over his shoulder when he heard a song playing behind him and the others. He smiled at the adorable view of little Groot dancing, but his smile quickly faded when he heard something explode on his side. He quickly turned in the direction of the explosion and saw that the Abilisk blew up some construction with one of it's tentacles. He quickly flied over to Rocket and the two of them fired everything their weapons into the Abilisk but it was barely grasping.</p><p>He sighed when his shotgun ran out of the shells. He quickly started reloading his weapon, barely dodging a tentacle, which went straight for Quill after that who wasn't as lucky as Y/N was. The tentacle struck Star-Lord who went flying backwards before hitting the floor. He was actually relieved but the fact that he has his mask on, because he would feel more pain upon the impact if he didn't had it over his face.</p><p>His mask disappeared from his face as looked down at Groot who was still dancing to the music, not caring about the large beast just meters ahead of him. He tried to warn him about the danger and shouted, "Groot!..."</p><p>Star-Lord didn't had a chance to finish as another tentacle struck him and send him flying away from the little tree. Y/N winced a bit after seeing how Quill crashed into the ground again, this time without his mask which made it far more painful for Quill. He finally finished reloading his shotgun and joined Rocket and Gamora who were firing everything they had onto the beast. He mentally groaned in frustation because his weapon was doing nothing to the Abilisk. His shotgun was able to make a huge hole in the Sakaaran's chest or blown the Sakaaran's head off, and yet, it was doing nothing to the Abilisk.</p><p>The only thing it really managed to do was to make the beast focus it's attention on him for a few seconds. More problems came when one of the tentacles grabbed Drax by his legs and started slamming him against the floor, making the Destroyer groan everytime when he touched the ground.</p><p>Gamora landed on the ground and fired a single shot at the Abilish before spotting Groot approaching her, dancing every moment as he did so. She turned to look at him and said, "Groot, get out of the way your going to get hurt!"</p><p>Groot stopped dancing and looked up at the green woman. He smiled and waved at her, simply happy to see her.</p><p>"Hi!" Gamora smiled back before taking off into the sky again.</p><p>After seeing her take off again, Groot went back to his dance, unaware that Y/N, Rocket and Quill were struggling to avoid strikes by the Abilisk just meters behind him. He quickly stopped when he heard that Drax landed right behind him. He froze in his place, waiting for Drax to move back into the battle. When he finally moved back into the battle, the little tree was left along to dance happily again, but stopped again when he saw someone was slammed into the ground right in front of him.</p><p>Y/N  apparently used all his luck in dodging the Abilisk's strikes was slammed into the ground right in front of Groot and let out a painful grunt at the impact. He rubbed his head and rose back ot his feet before looking around himself to see Groot standing not that far from him, "You better hide somewhere, little guy! This isn't the place for you!"</p><p>Groot responded to this by waving his hand at the human. Y/N couldn't help himself so he smiled back. He waved back before flying towards Abilisk. Groot watched him leave to help the others in fighting off the Abilisk before spotting a bug fly right past his face. Now his entire attention was on this bug. He chased it around, avoiding everything happening in front of him and managed to catch it after several seconds.</p><p>He put the bug in his mouth but was quickly forced to spit it out when Rocket landed next to him. </p><p>"No, no! Spit it out! Come on!" The talking raccon said to him before slapping the back of Groot's head, forcing him to spit the bug out. Groot glared at him but Rocket simply ignored it and flied into the sky again, stating, "Disgusting."</p><p>He flied over to Y/N who just finished loading another set of shells into his shotgun. His human friend opened his mouth, trying to say something to him but stopped himself when he saw the Abilisk's next move. Both of their eyes widened and they shared a quick look with each other as the Abilisk started spitting fire at them. They both fired at the Abilisk, but quickly stopped doing that and flied away from it in different directions.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes Y/N could spot that Drax was thrown backwards again, slamming into the stereos, destroying both of them. It angered Groot who stopped dancing once the song steroes were destroyed. Groot turned his attention at Drax and yelled. He ran over to him and started hitting his back. It barely bothered Drax who slowly got himself back on his feet.</p><p>"The beast’s hide is too thick to be pierced from the outside!" He declared to Gamora and Y/N who landed next to him and Groot. They both nodded their heads, unaware of what Drax was planning to do, "I must cut through it from the inside."</p><p>"Wait what?/What?" Y/N and Gamora both asked at the same time, wanting to be sure if they didn't misheard it. Drax ignored their questions and roared, before pushing himself into run. He charged at the beast and jumped right into it's opened mouth.</p><p>Quill approached Y/N and Gamora, wanting an explanation, "What’s he doing?!"</p><p>"He said that the skin is to thick to be pierced on the outside so..." Gamora's explanation was cut off.</p><p>This answer was enough for Quill to understand why Drax ended up doing what he just did, "That doesn’t make any sense!"</p><p>"We tried telling him that!" Gamora answered.</p><p>"Skin has the same level of thickness on the inside as it is on the outside!" Quill told them.</p><p>"We already know that Quill!" Y/N assured him.</p><p>Quill internally cursed and looked at the Abilisk, studying it to find a way how to stop it from wiping the floor with them. It was when he spotted a cut on it's neck. He reloaded his blasters and exclaimed, "There’s a cut on its neck! Rocket and Y/N, get it to look up!"</p><p>"Will do!" Y/N said as he flied into the sky again.</p><p>"Alright!" Rocket said shorty after, flying towards the Abilisk with Y/N and Quill, trying to get it's attention. It looked up at them and roared. Colorful matter bugs flied right from it's mouth, leaving it's neck exposed for Gamora who spotted the cut in it's neck that Quill told her about. She aimed her gun at it and pulled the trigger but it didn't fire, meaning only one thing. It ran out of the ammo.</p><p>She threw it aside and unsheathed her blade. She charged at the Abilisk and leaped herself upwards towards it's neck. She plunged her sword into the creatures neck before sliding down, slicing it's body as the green blood poured out. The Abilisk let out one last scream before it's lifeless corpse collapsed on the ground.</p><p>Drax jumped out from the large cut in it's neck and happily raised his blades in the air, laughing, "Yes! I have single-handily vanquished the beast!"</p><p>Gamora crossed her arms in amusement as Groot angrily threw a piece of the broken stereos at his head.</p><p>"What?" Drax asked as he looked down at Groot, "You guys <em>helped</em>."</p><p>Y/N, Quill and Rocket shared a quick look with themselves as they landed on the ground, beside Gamora and Groot. They all began to disarm themselves and did their best to make themselves presentable before going to inform the High Priestess that they made sure that the Abilisk met its demise.</p><p>Drax just finished cleaning himself up from the Abilisk's blood. He looked at the batteries that they just protected from the beast and asked, "What are they called again?"</p><p>"Anulax batteries." Quill answered, putting his jacket on.</p><p>"Harbulary batteries." Drax said, mispronounced the name.</p><p>"That’s nothing like what I just said, but they’re worth thousands of units apiece, which is why the Sovereign hired us to protect them. Careful what you say around these folks." Quill warned, shifting his glances between Drax and Rocket, "They’re easily offended. The cost of transgression is death."</p><p>They all moved towards the temple where the High Priestess was awaiting their return. Y/N stopped when he saw that someone was missing. He turned back and saw Rocket standing in front of one of the batteries, with Groot sitting on his shoulder, "Guys! Are you coming?"</p><p>Rocket quickly turned to his friend, giving him a quick nod, "Right behind ya!"</p><hr/><p>Not long after that, they all found themselves standing in the throne room of the temple where the High Priestess Ayesha awaited their return. She sat on her throne before them with her chambermaids and other servants surrounding the Guardians.</p><p>"We thank you, Guardians, for putting your lives on the line. We could not risk the lives of our own Sovereign citizens." She spoke up to the group standing in front of her, "Every citizen is born exactly as designed by the community. Impeccable, both physically and mentally. We control the DNA of our progeny… germinating them in birthing pods."</p><p>"I guess I prefer to make people the old-fashioned way." Quill stated, making Gamora who was standing next to him roll her eyes.</p><p>"Perhaps someday, you could give me a history lesson in the archaic ways of our ancestors. For academic purposes." Ayesha said in response to his flirting.</p><p>"I would be honored, yes. In the name of research... I think that could be pretty, uh..." Quill paused for a moment when he saw the look Gamora send him. He quickly changed his answer, "Repulsive. I’m not into that kind of casual."</p><p>Ayesha stared at Quill for a second before shifting her attention towards Y/N, "Or perharps your terran friend would be interested in this offer if you're not."</p><p>Y/N's eyes shot open after hearing her say this, clearly not excepting this. He quickly turned his gaze to look at her. He had no idea what to say. He knew that he had to pick his words very carefully, and he didn't want to say anything to piss her and the others off. </p><p>He looked around his friends with the look that said, "<em>Help.</em>"</p><p>Thankfully Gamora came in his rescue. She stepped forward, saying, "Your people promised something in exchange for our services. Bring it and we shall gladly be on our way."</p><p>Ayesha nodded her head and two Sovereign guards brought a hooded figure into the courtroom and threw her on the ground. They pulled back her hood, revealing her to be Gamora's sister Nebula. The two adopted sisters stared at each other, the hatred very clear to everyone else in the room.</p><p>"Family reunion, yay." Quill said, trying light up the mood.</p><p>"I understand she is your sister." Ayesha said to Gamora.</p><p>Gamora narrowed her eyes, grabbing Nebula and forcing her stand up, "She’s worth no more to me than the bounty due for her on Xandar."</p><p>"Our soldiers apprehended her attempting to steal the batteries." Ayesha explained as she stood up from her throne. She clasped her hands together, "Do with her as you please."</p><p>Gamora forced Nebula to walk and both of them started walking out of the room, followed by Groot. Quill bowed his head and turned to leave, "We thank you, High Priestess Ayesha."</p><p>"What is your heritage, Mr. Quill?" Ayesha asked Quill, making him to turn back to her as everyone except for Groot stopped.</p><p>"My mother is from Earth." He answered.</p><p>"And your father?" She asked him.</p><p>"He ain’t from Missouri. That’s all I know." Quill responded.</p><p>"An unorthodox genealogy." She nodded, making Quill frown a bit,  "A hybrid that seems particularly... reckless."</p><p>"You know, they told me you people were conceited douchebags, but that isn’t true at all." Rocket turned to Quill and winked the wrong eye again as everyone shifted their attention towards him.</p><p>Although Quill appreciated Rocket coming in his defense, he wished he didn't. He gulped after seeing the look Ayesha gave him and the others while Every Sovereign n the room gasped after hearing Rocket's words and a few guards aimed their weapons at the talking raccoon. </p><p>"Oh, shit. I’m using my wrong eye again, aren’t I?" Rocket asked, looking up at Y/N. The look his friend gave him was enough, "I’m sorry. That was meant to be behind your back."</p><p>Before Rocket could dig them into a deeper hole, Drax and Y/N grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the exit while Quill quickly turned away from the glare Ayesha was giving them and moved towards the exit as well.</p><p>"Count yourself blessed they didn’t kill you." Drax warned the raccoon, with Y/N nodding his head in agreement.</p><p>"You’re telling me." Rocket laughed, opening his bag to reveal what was inside to them. Two Anulax Batteries, "You wanna buy some batteries?"</p><p>Drax bursted into laughter as Rocket quickly shushed him. Y/N rolled his eyes, now understanding why Rocket stayed behind for several seconds when they moved towards the temple to tell Ayesha that their work here was done.</p><p>Things were about to get more interesting...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone made it back to the Milano after the disaster that was their meeting with the Sovereign. Rocket sprinted on all fours towards the cockpit and Y/N couldn't blame him for wanting to leave this planet as soon as possible. He wanted to get out of here too. His furry friend already pissed them off by calling them douchebags, but stealing their batteries was something that crossed the line, and was something these golden folk weren't getting to take lightly when they'll find out about it.</p><p>"The stuff about my father." He heard Quill say to Gamora who was adjusting her sisters restraints, "Who does she think she is?"</p><p>"I know you're sensitive about that." Gamora said, not looking at him. Her attention was focused on her sister.</p><p>"I'm not sensitive about it. I just don't know who he is..." Quill said with a small pause, thinking if there one more thing he should mention, "Sorry if it seemed like I was flirting with the High Priestess. I wasn't."</p><p>" I don't care if you were." Gamora said back, beginning to drag her sister to another room.</p><p>"I feel like you do care, that's why I'm apologizing, so sorry!" Quill said, but Gamora ignored him and walked away with Nebula.</p><p>Y/N came over to Quill side and wrapped his arm around him, watching Gamora and Nebula walk away, "Really smooth, Quill."</p><p>Quill rolled his eyes at Y/N's comment who just grinned and shook his head at his reaction. He removed his arm from his shoulder shorty after. They both jumped in suprise when a familiar voice said, "Gamora is not the one for you, Quill."</p><p>Quill muttered to himself, "...Shadow."</p><p>"How are you doing that?" Y/N asked Drax, completely dumbfounded, having no idea how Drax was able to appear out of thin air next to them so many times.</p><p>"There are two types of beings in the universe. Those who dance," Drax began, turning his gaze from Quill and Y/N towards the direction Gamora went to, "And those who do not."</p><p>Quill just gave him a small nod in response, "Mmm-hmm."</p><p>"I first met my beloved at a war rally..." Drax continued.</p><p>Quill and Y/N shared an uneasy look with each other, "Oh, god."</p><p>"...Everyone in the village flailed about, dancing. Except one woman. My Ovette." Drax continued, a hint of smile forming on his lips at the mention of his wife, "I knew immediately she was the one for me. The most melodic song in the world could be playing. She wouldn't even tap her foot. Wouldn't move a muscle. One might assume she was dead."</p><p>"That does sound pretty hot." Quill said, going along with what Drax was saying. </p><p>"It would make my nether regions engorge." Drax finished what he was saying.</p><p>"Drax." Y/N said, putting his hand over his forehead, "You could have spared us this part..."</p><p>"Okay. I get it, yes." Quill shushed Drax before he could say more as the Destroyer reached out and patted his shoulder, "I'm a dancer, Gamora is not".</p><p>"You just need to find a woman who is pathetic... like you." Drax finished what he was saying.</p><p>"Mmm." Quill hummed in response with a small nod of his head, as Y/N let out a small chuckle after hearing Drax'a advice, despise the fact that he was still cringing a bit after Drax mentioned something about his wife.</p><p>"What about you, Y/N?" Y/N was suprised when Drax asked him, "Would you be interested in finding yourself a female companion? I could give you some advices."</p><p>"Thank you for the offer, Drax, but I have to refuse." Y/N answered, shaking his head, "And to be honest, I'm not really interested in finding anyone right now."</p><p>Drax just nodded his head to that, before walking away from Quill and Y/N towards the cockpit. Y/N and Quill shared a quick look with each other before making their way to the cockpit as well. Y/N took his seat behind Rocket while Quill took his seat in front, next to Rocket.</p><p>Quill glanced at the monitor, noticing something weird, "This is weird, we got a Sovereign fleet approaching from the rear."</p><p>"Why would they do that?" Gamora asked, taking her seat in the back.</p><p>"Probably 'cause Rocket stole some of their batteries." Drax stated.</p><p>Rocket turned to him, "Dude!"</p><p>"Right..." Drax started awkwardly, "He didn't steal some of those. I don't know why they're after us, what a mystery this is."</p><p>Quill glared at Rocket, "What were you thinking?"</p><p>"Dude, they were really easy to steal!" Rocket pointed out.</p><p>Gamora rolled her eyes, "That's your defense?"</p><p>"Even I could came up with a better defense." Y/N rolled his eyes as well.</p><p>Quill turned to look at Y/N after the latter spoke up, "Y/N,  why didn't you watch what he was doing? It would spare us this!"</p><p>"What?" Y/N turned to the fellow human, suprised by what he just said to him, "I'm not his nanny, you know? I'm not watching him for 24/7!"</p><p>"Come on!" Rocket said, coming up with defense for himself, "You saw how that High Priestess talked down to us. Now I'm teaching her a lesson!"</p><p>"I didn't realize your motivation was altruism." Quill stated, sarcastically, "It's really a shame the Sovereign's mistaking your intentions and they're trying to kill us."</p><p>Rocket nodded his head in agreement, not realizing that Quill was being sarcastic, "Exactly!"</p><p>"I was being sarcastic!" Quill pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, no! You're supposed to use a sarcastic voice! Now I look foolish!" Rocket stated.</p><p>Y/N and Gamora looked at each other and shared a quick eye roll, with the latter saying, "Can your bickering on a hold until after we survive this massive space battle?"</p><p>"More incoming!" Quill declared, spotting a fleet approaching them from the front.</p><p>"Good, I want to kill some guys!" Rocket exclaimed, opening the fire at the approaching ship, managing to destroy a few of them, screaming every moment as he did so.</p><p>Everyone jumped in their seats when one of the Sovereign ships fired and managed hit them in the right wing, which was follwed by Y/N quickly asking, "What's the nearest habitable planet? We're not going to last long if they'll continue to hit us like that."</p><p>"It's called Berhert." Gamora answered, looking at the screen in front of her.</p><p>Quill was the next one to ask, "How many jumps?" </p><p>"Only one. But the access point is 47 clicks away. And you have to go through that quantum asteroid field." Gamora replied.</p><p>Quill nodded his head and turned the Milano's direction towards the Quantum Asteroid Field. They entered it in a attempt to reach the new jump point and loose the flied that was after them.</p><p>"Quill, to make it through that you'd have to be the greatest pilot in the universe." Drax remarked.</p><p>"Lucky for us..." Quill was interrupted.</p><p>Rocket cut him off with a smirk, "I am."</p><p>The talking raccoon took the full control of the Milano and started flying across the field. The Milano twisted and turned to the left and to the left many times, passing by dozens of asteroids, the Sovereign ships on their tail were either destroyed by Rocket or the asteroids on their way.</p><p>Quill took the control of the ship after a moment, which clearly displeased Rocket, "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I've been flying this rig since I was 10 years old." Quill explained.</p><p>"I was cybernetically engineered to pilot a spacecraft." Rocket retorted, changing it back to him.</p><p>"You were cybernetically engineered to be a douchebag!" Quill retorted back, taking the control back to his side.</p><p>"This is the important conversation, right now?" Y/N asked them, shifting his attention between Rocket and Quill, "You can argue about that once we'll have them off our tail!"</p><p>Rocket turned to Quill, taking the control back to him, once again, "Quill, later on tonight, you're gonna be laying down, there's gonna be something squishy in your pillowcase. And you're gonna be like, "what's this?", and it's gonna be because I put a turd in there!" </p><p>Quill turned to the talking raccoon and glared at him, "You put your turd in my bed and I shave you!"</p><p>"Oh, it won't be my turd." Rocket shook his head, turning his gaze back to what was in front of him, "It'll be Drax's."</p><p>Quill huffed and took the control from Rocket as Drax laughed, "I have famously huge turds!"</p><p>"I can't believe that this is happening." Y/N shook his head in pity for himself, "I'm about to die and my last memories are going to be Quill, Rocket and Drax talking about Drax's shit."</p><p>Gamora sighed, "That makes the two of us, Y/N."</p><p>Ignoring their comments, Rocket took the control of the Milano from Quill back to himself, but Quill wasn't going to let him. He took the control away from Rocket just a few seconds later, but just like Quill, the talking raccoon wasn't going to be in the control of the ship and took it away from him a few seconds laters. The Milano rocked harder, as it was brought in every direction as the two Guardians still argued who was going to be the pilot, and neither of them was willing to let the other become one.</p><p>The disaster that was just waiting for happen, finally happened when the Milano crashed into one of the asteroids, which completely destroyed the back of the ship. Y/N tightened his belts as he could feel how the wing was trying to suck him intot he space, which would obviously end up with him freezing to death. Groot flied off Rocket's shoulder and Quill grabbed him before throwing his backwards, where he was caught by Drax who made sure to keep the little tree save.</p><p>Quill quickly made sure that it wasn't going to cause them more trouble than they already had. He pressed some buttons and an emergency shield was formed in the place where the hole was just made and the wind calmed down.</p><p>They heard how Nebula was slammed against the floor in the back of the ship, which was quickly followed by her screaming, "<b>IDIOTS!</b>"</p><p>"Well, that's what you get when Quill flies." Rocket smirked, as Gamora groaned and threw something at him, "Ow!"</p><p>"We still have these golden guys behind us if you haven't noticed it." Y/N pointed out shorty after.</p><p>"Our weapons are down." Quill declared.</p><p>"20 clicks to the jump!" Gamora yelled, "Hold on."</p><p>Drax looked around and knew what had to be done next. He placed Groot on Gamora's hand who lifted the little tree up before placing him on her shoulder. The Destroyer walked past his fellow Guardians made his way below the deck and headed towards the back.</p><p>He quickly saw Nebula on floor, reaching out for the yaro root. He kicked it away, making her look up at him, "It's not ripe."</p><p>He grabbed the cable that was attached to the wall and placed the end of it on his belt. He grabbed one of the disc that were hanging on the wall and put on it his back, the shimmering shield slowly overcoming his entire body as the ship shook, as it was hit again. He grabbed a rifle and moved to a single button before punching it, creating another defensive shield in front of Nebula as the other shield disappeared.</p><p>He screamed as he hopped out of the Milano into space. The last Sovereign ship on their tail fired at Drax, attempting to kill him. He quickly steadied himself and aimed his rifle at it, screaming, "Die! Spaceship!"</p><p>His rifle fired and the Sovereign's ship was blown off into the pieces, leaving none on their tail. </p><p>"Five clicks!" Gamora declared.</p><p>They exited the Asteroid Field and were instantly new with a new problem, or rather the one they thought they already got rid of. Dozens of the Sovereign ships came into their view, ready to fire at them at any second.</p><p>"You gotta be kidding me..." Y/N said, shaking his head after seeing how many of the Sovereign ships appeared in his view.</p><p>"They went around the field!" Quill stated.</p><p>They Sovereign ships started to fire at the Milano, the windows in the front of the ship starting to crack. It was just a matter of seconds before the ship would explode with them still inside. Rocket turned back and shared a a worried look with Y/N, but then something none of them was excepting happened. The entire fleet of the Sovereign was blown into pieces for some reason.</p><p>Y/N sighed in relief, "That's a rather welcoming suprise."</p><p>"One click!" Gamora declared shorty after.</p><p>Rocket saw something heading their way and turned his attention towards it. He saw a huge ship with a small figure standing on top of it, "What is that!"</p><p>"Who cares?" Quill shouted, not even looking at the huge ship that Rocket just spotted, as he pointed at the jump point in front of them, "That's the jump point! Go!"</p><p>Rocket stared at the man on top of the ship who just waved at him, "It's a guy."</p><p>They finally flew through the jump point, the first thing they spotted after flying through jump point was a planet.</p><p>"We made it." Y/N said, a small relieved smile that they survived it forming on his lips.</p><p>Gamora looked down at the screen and saw that Drax was still outside, hanging on a rope, "Oh, my God. He's still out there?"</p><p>She quickly left her seat and got herself back on her feet. She handed Groot to Y/N before making her way below the ship to get Drax into the ship as fast as she could.</p><p>Quill looked down at his own screen not long after she left to see her holding into a piece of ship, making sure that she and Drax wouldn't fall out of the ship. He glanced behind to see Groot eating some candy from his pot while sitting on Y/N's knee. Groot's grabbed one candy and extended his arm to Y/N, offering it to him. Y/N simply shook his head at him.</p><p>"Groot, put your seatbelt on!" He shouted to the little tree as the Milano was just seconds away from crashing into the forest, "Prepare for a really bad landing!"</p><p>It was just seconds before the Milano crashed into the forest, crushing into all of the trees that stood in it's way, as Drax was slammed against each one of them. Y/N picked up Groot from his knee and brought him close to himself to protect him from whatever was going to happen during the landing as the Milano proceeded to crash into everything in it's path, falling apart every moment as it did so, leaving pieces of debris behind it.</p><p>The Milano finally stopped and the first thing everyone heard after stopping was Drax shouting, "That was awesome!"</p><hr/><p>Sometime later after the crash landing, they all were gathered around the ship, and everyone, well mostly Gamora, started to get mad at each other because of what happened with the Sovereign and what happened to their ship and the state in was in.</p><p>"Look at this!" Gamora shouted, gesturing towards the destroyed Milano, as Y/N gulped a bit after seeing her expression. She seriously looked like she was going to skin one of them alive,  "Where's the other half of our ship?"</p><p>"My ship..." Quill said quietly.</p><p>Gamora pointed between Rocket and Quill angrily, ''Either one of you could have gotten us out of that field if you had flown with what's between your ears instead of what's between your legs!" </p><p>"If what's between my legs had a hand on it. I guarantee I could've landed the ship." Quill muttered, looking at Drax and Y/N, the latter rolling his eyes at his comment.</p><p>"Peter." Gamora scolded, "We almost died because of your arrogance."</p><p>"How about we died because of him because he stole Anulax Batteries!" Quill shouted, pointing at the raccoon.</p><p>"They're called Herbulary Batteries." Drax corrected him.</p><p>"No they're not!" Quill argued, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>"Enough!" Gamora stepped between these two.</p><p>"This is real nice. Some Guardians we are." Rocket spat on the ground, "We should be talking about the little man that saved us by blowing over fifty ships!"</p><p>''How little?" Drax asked him.</p><p>"Eh, like this?" Rocket answered as he held up his index finger and a thumb, holding them an inch apart.</p><p>''A little one inch man saved us?" Y/N asked, sending him a look.</p><p>''Well, I'm sure if he got much closer he'd much larger." Rocket answered.</p><p>"That's how eye sight works you stupid raccoon." Quill said.</p><p>Rocket looked up at Quill, growling, "Don't call me a raccoon!" </p><p>''Oh, I'm sorry." Quill apologized, but was pretending to be sorry, "I meant trash panda."</p><p>Rocket turned to look at his partner, ''Is that better Y/N?" </p><p>Y/N shook his head, doing his best to hide the fact that he was holding back a chuckle, "Believe me, it's not." </p><p>"It's worse." Quill added, grinning, "It's so much worse."</p><p>''You son of a!" The raccoon growled, as he launched himself at Quill, snapping his teeth at Quill. Gamora ignored the fight between these two. Y/N sighed and shook his head, before looking to his right to see Nebula looking up at the sky. He looked up as well, as his eyes widened as the large white ship came into his view.</p><p>"Someone followed you through the jump point." Nebula declared, stopping the fight between these two, before every other Guardian looked up and saw the ship as well. They quickly gathered around each other, readying their weapons.</p><p>Y/N pulled out his shotgun, readying it, ""This days just keeps getting better and better."."</p><p>"Set me free, you'll need my help, those fools have proven themselves to be useless." Nebula told her sister.</p><p>Gamora shook her head, ''I'm not stupid, Nebula." </p><p>"You are if you deprive yourself an extra hand in combat." Nebula pointed out.</p><p>"You'll attack me the moment I let you go." Gamora stated.</p><p>"No. I won't." Nebula replied, trying to sound as much believable as she could.</p><p>"You'd think an evil supervillian would learn how to properly lie." Quill stated.</p><p>"I bet it's the one inch man." Drax  stated, as the ship landed down on the forest, causing the tress to crunch down as it took it's place on them.</p><p>The door of the ship opened, and an old man and a young alien woman with antennas on her face came out. The woman next to him seemed to be nervous. She held her hands to her chest as she was unable to make an eye contact with anyone for longer than a few seconds.</p><p>"After all these years, I've finally found you." The old man said, smilling at them, especially at Quill, who didn't fail to notice this.</p><p>"And who the hell are you?" Quill wanted to know.</p><p>"Figured my rugged good looks would make that obvious. My name is Ego, and I'm your dad Peter." The man who introduced himself as Ego answered.</p><p>Things did got more interesting...</p><hr/><p>A few hours have passed since Y/N and his fellow Guardians were chased by the Sovereign which led them to the introduction of Quill's father, Ego.</p><p>As for this moment, they all have been sitting around a bonfire, as Ego started explaining something to Quill, while everyone just listened, "I hired Yondu to pick you up when your mother passed away. But instead of returning you, Yondu kept you. I have no clue as to why."</p><p>"Well, I'll tell you why." Quill said, "Because I was a skinny little kid who could squeeze into places adults couldn't. It made it easier for thievin'."</p><p>"Well, I've been trying to track you down ever since." Ego declared.</p><p>"I thought Yondu was your father." Drax spoke up from where he sat, holding  a bowl of soup in his hand.</p><p>"What?" Quill asked, confused by it.</p><p>"How is Yondu his father?" Y/N asked shorty after, close to finishing his soup.</p><p>"They look exactly alike." Drax stated, taking a sip of his soup.</p><p>Y/N looked genuinely confused by Drax's answer, "What?"</p><p>"One's blue!" Rocket pointed out.</p><p>"No, he's not my father!" Quill exclaimed, "Yondu was the guy who abducted me, kicked the crap out of me so I could learn fight, and kept me in terror by threatening to eat me."</p><p>"And you fell for it?" Y/N asked the fellow human with a raised brow, setting the now empty bowl on the ground.</p><p>"I was eight years old at the time." Quill explained.</p><p>"Oh..." Y/N nodded his head. To this day he couldn't believe how he was falling so easily for the tricks his parents were pulling to keep him quiet, like pretending that they just called a cop to tell him that their son is behaving badly, "I get it now." </p><p>''How'd you locate us?" Gamora asked Ego.</p><p>"Well, even where I reside, out past the edge of what's known... we've heard about the man named Star-Lord. What say we head out there, right now? Your associates are welcome. Even that triagle faced monkey there." Ego began, gesturing towards Rocket, who started to touch his face, only to find out that he indeed had a triangular face, "I promise, it's unlike any other place you've ever seen. And there, I can explain your heritage. Finally get to be the father I've always wanted to be." He looked around the people around himself, before excusing himself, "Now, everyone excuse me. I've gotta take a whiz."</p><p>"I'm not buying it." Quill stated, as Ego left the group to relieve himself.</p><p>"Let's take a walk." Gamora said, as she stood up, Quill soon followed her into the trees.</p><p>Nebula remained silent since they gathered around this bonfire. She just kept shifting her attention to whoever was speaking at the moment. It was when she heard someone ask her, "You're hungry?"</p><p>She turned in the direction of the voice and saw Y/N standing in front of her, a bowl filled with soup in his hand. Why would he ask her if she's hungry? He somehow must've overheard her telling Gamora that she's hungry and was trying to toy with her, "Are you trying to toy with me?"</p><p>Y/N's eyes shot open in suprise. He quickly shook his head, gesturing towards his bowl which was on the ground, "No. I'm not. I'm just asking you if you're hungry. I just finished eating mine and there was some left."</p><p>Nebula stared at the human offering her soup, still thinking he was attempting to toy with her, but she had to admit it to herself. She was still hunry. They hadn't given her anything to eat since they crashed in this forest. She held her cuffed hands to him, saying, "I'm hungry but you'd take these off."</p><p>"That ain't going to happen." Y/N shook his head. They had their reasons why they kept Nebula handcuffed, and he didn't want to risk Gamora possibly killing him afterwards for not keeping her sister handcuffed.</p><p>"Then just give me yaro root." Nebula said, "I will be able to eat it while being handcuffed."</p><p>Y/N shook his head, "No. It's not ripe, yet." </p><p>"How am I supposed to eat it, then?" Nebula asked him.</p><p>An idea popped into Y/N mind but she was not going to like it, and honestly, neither would he, "Well, there's one option, but I already know that you're not going to like it."</p><p>Nebula quickly understood what he meant by that, and he was right about one thing. She didn't like that idea, but she doubted that anyone else would offer her some food right now. She sighed, "Let's just get it over with."</p><p>Y/N sighed and sat down next to her. He was so happy that the others were minding their own business right now. He could already imagine Rocket asking him to fed him just to annoy him. He awkwardly lifted the spoon up, the front of it filled with soup and held it out to Nebula who seemed to be trying to hide the fact that she felt as much awkward as he did. She opened her mouth, and Y/N started to fed her spoon after spoon, the awkwardness of this situation slowly starting to wear off.</p><p>The woman who was accompaying Ego finally spoke up. She turned to Drax, with a smile forming on her lips, "I'm Mantis."</p><p>Drax turned to look at her, and asked, confused, "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Smilling." Mantis answered, her smile widening, "I hear it is the thing to do to make people like you."</p><p>"Not if you do it like that." Drax said, turning his attention back to his soup.</p><p>"Oh, I was raised alone on Ego’s planet. I do not understand the intricacies of social interaction." Mantis said,  smile fading from her face. She turned to Rocket who was cleaning himself from supper, "Can I pet your puppy? It is adorable."</p><p>Drax turned to look at her, then at Rocket, shifting glances between them a few times, before finally nodding his head, "Yes."</p><p>Mantis reached forward, intending to pet Rocket. He snapped at her and growled, making her scream as Drax laughed loudly, "That is called a practical joke!"</p><p>Mantis started laughing as well, though it sounded a bit forced, "I liked it very much!"</p><p>"I just made it up!" Drax said, still laughing.</p><p>Y/N chuckled at Drax's joke as Nebula shook her head, whispering to herself, "What have I done to deserve this..."</p><p class="">"C'mon, we're not that bad." Y/N said to her, having a chance to hear what she said, before feeding her another spoon of soup.</p><p class="">Gamora and Quill returned shorty after, and Y/N could feel the latter sending him a confused look, before asking, "Y/N, what are you doing?"</p><p class="">"I'm feeding your future sister-in-law because she's hungry." Y/N explained.</p><p class="">Gamora and Quill rolled their eyes at Y/N's answer who just send them a smirk in response.</p><p class="">It was just a few moments before Ego returned to them and everyone established who was going to go with Ego tommorow and who was going to stay behind and fix the Milano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Return of the Ravagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Before we start...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>R.I.P Chadwick Boseman. Thank you for your perfomance as King T'Challa of Wakanda.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wakanda Forever!</b>
</p><hr/><p>The day after their escape from the Sovereign and meeting Quill's father Ego, the Guardians decided to split into two groups. The first group consisted of Quill, Gamora and Drax and they were going to head out with Ego and Mantis to the latter's planet. The other group consisted of Rocket, Y/N and Groot, and they were going to stay behind to fix the Milano from all the damage it took during the Sovereign's attack and make sure that Nebula wasn't going to escape.</p><p>"You're leaving me with that fox and that terran!?" Nebula's displeased scream sounded across the destroyed Milano.</p><p>She turned to the left when she heard her sister answer, "He's not a fox." She saw Gamora coming into the room with a bag slung over her shoulder. She walked past her, approaching Rocket and Y/N who were busy preparing the devices they were going to use to fix the Milano, "Shoot her if she does anything suspicious. Or if you feel like it."</p><p>"What about people on Xandar?" Y/N asked with a raised brow, "We already have angered a lot of people in the past few months. Adding Xandar to that would make only make things worse."</p><p>Gamora looked at him, "I never said kill. Just wound if you'll have to."</p><p>Y/N nodded his head to that, realizing that he misunderstood Gamora's words, "Right."</p><p>"Okay." Rocket nodded his head as well. Gamora walked past Rocket and Y/N and walked over to Groot who was sitting on the part of the Milano, clearly saddened that most of his friends were leaving without him. </p><p>She crouched down in front of him and wipped a tear from the little tree's cheek, "It'll be just a couple of days. We'll be back before Rocket's and Y/N are finished with fixing the ship."</p><p>She stood up and walked away from Groot who turned around and saw her walk out of the Milano. He gave her a small wave and turned around after she disappeared from his view. His saddened expression lightened up a bit when she saw Y/N's deck of playing cards on the table. He hopped off the part of the Milano and slowly walked over to the table, extending his palm to grab the cards.</p><p>Drax and Quill walked together towards the exit from the Milano when the former asked, "What if the Sovereign come?"</p><p>"There's no way for them to know we're here." Quill stated.</p><p>"I'm uncertain about parting ways." Drax exclaimed.</p><p>Quill groaned, "God, you're like an old woman."</p><p>"Because I'm wise?" Drax asked him.</p><p>"Why do you have so much luggage?" Quill wanted to know.</p><p>"I don't want Groot playing with my things." Drax explained.</p><p>Quill rolled his eyes at Drax's answer and turned to look at Rocket and Y/N who were busy with fixing the Milano from all the damage it took the day before. The raccoon and the human stood in front of each other, their backs facing each other as each held a fixing device in their grips.</p><p>Rocket saw Star-Lord staring at him, and spoke up to him, "I hope Daddy isn't as big of a dick as you, orphan boy."</p><p>Quill shook his head at him, "What is your goal here? To get everybody to hate you? Because it's working."</p><p>Rocket turned to look at Quill and gave him a smirk while Star-Lord looked away from the talking raccoon and turned to the fellow human, "How did you managed to stay with him for that long?"</p><p>Y/N shrugged his shoulders, "I just got used to it a long time ago. Believe me, give him a few days and he'll be like a cuddly little bunny."</p><p>"Hey!" Rocket growled, throwing a small part of the Milano at Y/N, hitting his partner in the back, "I'm not that cuddly little thing you said!"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Y/N said, turning to look at his friend. For most of the time around Rocket, he always stick that his partner was just a talking woodland beast because he knew that Rocket was not a fan of being called like that, but sometimes, he called him a raccoon, or a rabbit or something else. It was either during the moments when Rocket was being a jerk to him and Groot or when he was simply trying to mess with him,  "Would you prefer trash panda?"</p><p>Rocket glared at him for a second before turning back towards his work as Y/N looked up at Quill who smirked at him. Y/N returned it and smirked back. Quill offered his fellow human a quick wave and Y/N waved back before the former stepped out of the Milano. Y/N watched how Quill, Gamora and Drax entered Ego's ship which rose into the air and disappeared from Y/N's view in a matter of seconds. He closed his eyes for a split second to blink and they were already gone.</p><p>He turned his gaze back to the part of the Milano he was currently fixing and proceeded to move the fixing device back and forth, the parts of the ship slowly appearing in front of him. He and Rocket worked for several minutes, mostly silence, eventually trading a quick word with each other.</p><p>They stopped for a second when they heard a familiar voice say, "I am Groot."</p><p>They turned away from their work and turned to the source of the voice and saw Groot standing between them, holding Y/N's deck of cards above his head.</p><p>"What is it, Groot?" Y/N asked him, already having on answer in mind.</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot answered, wanting to play with Rocket and Y/N.</p><p>Rocket immediately shook his head after hearing Groot's answer, "Forget about it, Groot. I and Y/N still have plenty of work left to do."</p><p>Groot turned to look at Rocket, with a pleading look slowly forming in his eyes. Rocket stared at him as Groot's lower lip began to tremble and groaned. Y/N shook his head in amusement. If there was one person that could convice Rocket in a matter of seconds to something the raccoon was disagreeing, then It was Groot. Rocket had a soft spot for the little guy, just like everyone else in their crew, though he was the only one that hated to admit this. Even Gamora and Drax admitted it at some point, in their own way.</p><p>"...Fine, but I won't play. We'll have less work if at least one of us will stay here." He grumbled, turning his gaze away from Groot's pleading eyes. He looked at Y/N, "Just make it quick."</p><p>Groot's expression lightened up as Y/N placed his fixing device on the floor. Groot excitedly ran into another room as Y/N grinned at how excited Groot was. No matter how many times he played with Groot, and no matter how many times the little tree won or lost with him, he was almost coming back for more. Y/N didn't mind it that much. He followed Groot into the room where they kept Nebula who send both of them a quick glance before turning away.</p><p>Groot sat down on the floor and Y/N sat in front of him. They weren't going to play anything complicated. It was just going to be a simple game of War. The game begun shorty after. In the middle of the game, Y/N realized gonna have to deal with angry Groot if nothing was going to change, because this game was clearly not going the way the talking tree wanted it to. The first few rounds were actually won by the little tree, but as the game progressed, the little tree quickly found out that this time he wasn't that lucky with the cards.</p><p>"I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed and slapped the floor with his small palms in anger, clearly displeased by the fact that he lost.</p><p>Y/N smiled down at him, "Better luck next time, little guy."</p><p>Groot crossed his arms and glared at him, "I am Groot."</p><p>"How was I cheating?" Y/N wanted to know.</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot answered, his arms still crossed.</p><p>Y/N simply chuckled and shook his head at Groot's response, "And now I know how my grandparents felt."</p><p>He turned away from Groot and was about to stand up, intending to return to his work but quickly changed his mind when he saw Nebula staring at him and Groot. For how long was she watching them play?</p><p>He titled his head at her and raised his brow, "For how long have you been staring at us?"</p><p>Nebula quickly turned away from and answered, "I just took a quick glance."</p><p>"Your reaction said otherwise." Y/N stated, picking up the entire deck from the floor and showing it off to her, "Do you want to try?"</p><p>Nebula's answer was short and quick, "No."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Y/N wanted to be sure.</p><p>"I am." Nebula gave a quick nod of her head, lifting up her handcuffed hands, "Even If I wanted to play that game of yours, I wouldn't be able to."</p><p>"You do realize that you'll be able to play even with these on?" Y/N pointed out with a raised brow.</p><p>Nebula sighed, feeling like he was not going to let go until she'll say agree to play this game of his. On the bright side, at least she'd have something to do, instead of just staring at the destroyed things around her, "...Fine."</p><p>Y/N moved closer to Nebula and sat down in front of her, making sure there was going to be enough space between them to play. Groot stood up from the ground and walked over to them, sitting down between them, shifting his glances between the human and the blue skinned woman.</p><p>"Don't worry." Y/N assured her, "It's actually very easy. Each gets a stack of cards, and each flips one over and highest card wins."</p><p>He proceeded to explain the rules to her, which was mostly about which card was lowest in the deck and which one was the highest. His explanation lasted a few minutes and began sorting cards instantly after he was done with it, splitting the entire pile of cards into two smaller piles. He continued to sort the cards for the next few moments. He was doing it so quickly that it made Groot stare at him in awe, while Nebula just rolled her eyes, thinking he was trying to show off. </p><p>Y/N simply shrugged his shoulders. He had gotten used to sorting cards a long time ago because he had done it so many times before. He finally stopped and started giving cards to himself and Nebula, until there wasn't any left in his hand and there were two equal stacks of cards laying in front of them.</p><p>Nebula watched how Y/N lifted up one card from his stack and put it on the ground. It was Six Hearts. She eyed the card that he just placed on the floor in front of her and placed one too shorty after. Her card was King Spades. Her card was much stronger than Y/N's which meant that she won the first round. She was actually suprised that she managed to win the first round, but at the same time she was already certain that it was just a tiny luck which was going to wear off one round later.</p><p>She quickly found out how wrong she was. She actually kept winning round after round, which was often stopped by Y/N winning a round or two. Everytime when she won a round, she looked up at Y/N, excepting to see him angry, or something similiar to that, but he simply shrugged it off. He wasn't suprised by the fact that he was losing, because this game was going exactly like he planned it to.</p><p>There was one small tactic he always used when he was introducing someone new to the card games. He always made sure to give himself weaker cards and his opponent stronger ones to make sure they'll be interested in playing more games in the future. He of course wasn't giving himself just the weak cards, but also a few stronger ones to not raise any suspicions from his opponent.</p><p>He and Nebula continued to play for the next several minutes. Just like Y/N excepted, Nebula was winning most of the rounds. while he was winning a few of them. He actually allowed himself to smile one or two, after seeing how Nebula was becoming more suprised as the game progressed. The blue skinned woman seemed to not actually notice that the game was rigged to let her win.</p><p>A few more minutes had to pass until it came to the point where Y/N had only one card left and Nebula had almost every card from the deck, missing only the one that Y/N had left in his hand. He placed it on the ground, revealing it to be Eight Diamond. Nebula picked up one card from her pile and placed it in front of his. It was Ten Diamond, which meant only one thing. He lost and she won. </p><p>"Congrats." He looked up from the cards at her, with a small smile forming on his lips, "You won."</p><p>Nebula jumped back, shoving her back against the wall. Y/N raised his brow in confusion, thinking what made her jump back in complete shock after he told her that she won. Nebula remained silent, her dark eyes shifting their directions from the ground to Y/N. Her mind was still trying to process this information. For a second she couldn't actually believe it.</p><p>She actually <span class="u">won</span> in something?</p><p>She <span class="u">won</span>?</p><p>"Are you alright?" Y/N asked her as Nebula broke out from her trance and looked at Y/N. She gave him a small nod of her head as Y/N held out his hand to her. She shook it after a second before hearing him ask her, "What do you think? About the game?"</p><p>Nebula thought for a few seconds before replying, "It was alright."</p><p>Y/N smiled at her, "See. I knew you'd like it."</p><p>All three of them turned around when they heard someone walk into the room. It was Rocket, "You're certainly taking your time, aren't you?"</p><p>"You can say that." Y/N confirmed with a nod of his head, seeing no point in lying.</p><p>Rocket crossed his arms, "Weren't you suppose to play only with Groot?"</p><p>Y/N shrugged his shoulders, "I never planned to play with her. It just came out."</p><p>"Whatever." Rocket said, "We should put some traps around the ship, just in case if someone showed up."</p><p>"Better safe than sorry." Y/N nodded his head in agreement and stood up from the ground. He looked down to see Nebula giving them a confused expression, "What? Were you thinking that we'll left our area unprotected? We have Ravagers, Kree and..." He turned to look at Rocket before mentioning the last ones, "Sovereign was recently added to that list, after us."</p><p>Rocket rolled his eyes when Y/n mentioned Sovereign and walked out of the room, followed by Y/N and Groot. the latter coming to simply watch Rocket and Y/N place various traps around the Milano just in case if someone who is not a fan of them decided to pay them a visit.</p><p>Not long after they left her alone in the room, Nebula allowed herself to smile. It was a very small smile and it was barely noticeable. She still couldn't believe that she won in something. It was just a simple game of cards, but it was still a victory of hers.</p><hr/><p>Four moons shined in the night sky of Berhert while Y/N was taking a nap inside of the Milano. Setting traps all around the Milano with Rocket was very tiring and the argument they had with each other who was going to be the first one to take the night shift didn't help much. They ended up coming to a compromise that each one of them will take a three hour shift. Rocket was the first one to take his shift, allowing Y/N to have a few hours of sleep.</p><p>He awoke from his slumber when he felt someone poking him on his forehead. He moved his head around a bit, thinking it was just something he'll have to shake off his forehead, but quickly found himself to be wrong. He opened his eyes and saw Rocket standing over him.</p><p>"What is it, Rocket?" He asked him, rubbing his eyes. Three hours must have already passed, "Is it my shift?"</p><p>Rocket raised his index finger in the air, shushing Y/N, "Listen."</p><p>Y/N listened to him and remained silent for the next few moments, listening to their surroundings. He heard some humming of a ship. A few of them to be exact, "You're thinking what I am thinking?"</p><p>Rocket nodded his head in agreement, "Let's go check it out."</p><p>Y/N stood up from the floor while Rocket headed towards the cassette player and turned the music, to make whoever just arrived believe that they're in the Milano and haven't heard them arrive. The music rang out of the ship and could be heard playing across the entire forest. It should be enough to make the new arrivals believe that they aren't aware of them being here. Y/N waited for Rocket in front of the exit from the Milano.</p><p>They shared a quick look with each other and were about to step into the forest but stopped when they saw Groot walk into the room with a worried expression growing on his face.</p><p>"Don't worry." Rocket told him.</p><p>"We'll be back soon." Y/N added, giving Groot an assuring nod.</p><p>Groot just gave them a worried nod of his head in response as Y/N and Rocket stepped out of the Milano into the forest. Rocket instantly climbed into the nearest tree and began to jump from one tree to another as Y/N remained on the ground, moving along the bushes and the trees, trying to spot whoever just arrived. He could hear someone walking a few meters away from him and instantly hid himself among the bushes to not get spotted by them.</p><p>It was when he could finally see who were the new arrivals. They were the Ravagers, a lot of them and he already knew who was leading them. There was only one Ravager that would came here to get them and that was Yondu Udonta.  At least this was the only one that came into his mind at this moment.</p><p>He started moving along the bushes as the group of the Ravagers walked past him, unaware that he was just meters away from them. He cringed when he saw one of them smash a spider-like animal that was climbing into a tree. He frowned and even let out a very quiet disgusted grunt when the same Ravager put it in his mouth, before starting to eat it. His frown turned into a smirk when one of them stepped into a small device that looked very similiar to a mine.</p><p>The Ravager looked down  and took a quick glance at the mine before hearing a loud noise on their right. They quickly turned their attention towards the trees while the boxed that were put in them by Rocket and Y/N opened, firing dozens of small syringes towards the group of the Ravagers. None of them had time to react as a lot of syringes landed in their bodies. They all fell down, one by one, and the last one that collapsed on the ground pulled the trigger of his rifle, firing off several bullets into the air.</p><p>Y/N grinned after seeing this. This trap worked exactly like he and Rocket wanted it too. The bad thing about it was that the Ravager that just fired his rifle must have alarmed the other groups. He knew that he had to be more careful now. He and Rocket sneaked their way towards another one of the traps they put around the Milano and the former was actually looking forward to see it work because it was his favourite one.</p><p>After a few moments they made their way to another group of the Ravagers. Sneaking towards them was obviously easier for Rocket who was just jumping from tree to another tree, but Y/N wasn't complaining about it, because there was no time for it. He looked up at Rocket who on the tree above him. The raccoon send him a nod. Y/N knew what he had to do next He pressed his hand around the nearby stick, breaking it into two pieces. It earned the attention of the Ravagers who turned in the direction from which the sound came from as Y/N quickly stepped out of his hiding place.</p><p>"Alright!" He shouted as all of the Ravagers in front of him aimed their rifles at him, making him raise his hands in the air, "You got me!"</p><p>A smirk formed on his lips when he heard Rocket click something. All of the Ravagers in the group screamed as they were thrown into the air by another trap set by Rocket and Y/N. The human grinned as the Ravagers collapsed on the ground, only to be thrown into the air once again by Rocket. This was the reason why this trap was his favourite one.</p><p>"You okay?" Rocket asked as Y/N looked up at him, giving him a thumbs up to tell him that he's okay as the Ravagers were thrown into the air, once again.</p><p>Y/N and Rocket knew they couldn't stay here for long and quickly moved towards another trap as the Ravagers finally collapsed on the ground, without getting  thrown into the air shorty after that, letting out painful grunts at the impact of their landings. They moved towards another trap, coming across another group in the process. Y/N looked up at Rocket who send him a quick nod of his head in response, while putting the trap he had planned for them together. Y/N had to give him a few more seconds.</p><p>Y/N knew exactly how to do it. He picked up a rock and threw it to the other side. It crashed into the tree and all of the Ravagers turned their attention towards it as Rocket jumped down from the tree, landing on the shoulder of the Ravager that was in the back of the group, placing the electrifying device on top of his head. He proceeded to jump from one Ravager to another, placing device on each one of them, none of them managing to spot him in time.</p><p>When Rocket finally reached the last one and put the device on top of his head, he leaped himself into the nearest tree and clicked the device on his arm. All of the Ravagers screamed in pain as the devices on their heads started electrifying their heads. It was just a matter of seconds before all of them lost their consciousness and collapsed on the ground, one by one.</p><p>Rocket jumped from the tree as Y/N stepped out from the bushes, both of them watching how the unconscious simply laid on the ground, unmoving. They quickly turned their attention away from them when they heard someone moving along the bushes. They looked around the bushes around them and saw two Ravagers coming out, one of them wielding a huge gun. Rocket turned to face the one who wielded a normal rifle while Y/N turned to face the one with a huge gun.</p><p>"Ain’t so tough now without all your toys are you?" The one with normal rifle asked them.</p><p>Rocket and Y/N rolled their eyes at his comment and shared a quick look with each other and nodded.  Y/N quickly jumped aside while Rocket leaped himself at the guy with the normal rifle, punching him in the neck. The Ravager breathed in, trying to catch a break, and the fact that his friend with a huge gun fired at him wasn't helping. Y/N quickly moved towards the guy with a huge gun and grabbed him by his collar, delivering a set of punches into his face, which knocked him down on the ground.</p><p>Rocket groaned and Y/N sighed when the familiar whistle they heard back in Xandar rang across the forest. It was just a matter of seconds before they were stuck with Yondu's arrow hovering right in front of Rocket's face and there was no way they could escape from this situation. They were caught.</p><p>"Oh, crap." Rocket cursed to himself.</p><p>Y/N let out another sigh as he raised his hands in the air as Yondu came out from the trees, followed by a lot of Ravagers, grinning at the raccoon and the human, "Hey there rat, and his terran friend!"</p><p>Rocket glared at him, "How's it goin', you blue idiot?" </p><p>"Not so bad! We got ourselves a pretty good little gig here!" Yondu's grin became wider, "This golden gal with quite a high opinion of herself has offered us a large sum to deliver you and your pals over to her, because she wants to kill y'all."</p><p>A lot of the Ravagers laughed at his words as Y/N asked, "How did you find us, anyway?"</p><p>The Ravagers stopped laughing as Yondu answered to Y/N's question, "It was pretty easy to find you. I put a tracer on your ship back there during the war over Xandar."</p><p>Rocket looked straight into Yondu's eye, saying, "Give us your word you won't hurt Groot, and we'll tell you where the batteries are." </p><p>Y/N nodded his head in agreement to Rocket's words as Yondu chuckled a little, "Lucky for you, my word don't mean squat. Otherwise, I'd actually hand you over."</p><p>"...Otherwise, you'd what??!" One of Yondu's Ravagers, the one with heavily scarred face shouted, clearly not liking what Yondu just said.</p><p>"We'll take them batteries! They’re worth what? A quarter mill on the open market?" Yondu explained, a few of the Ravagers standing behind him nodding their heads in agreement.</p><p>The scarred guy was still not liking Yondu's idea and was not afraid to voice his thoughts, "That Priestess offered us a million! A quarter is only... one-third of that!"</p><p>Yondu shook his head, "A quarter ain't a third."</p><p>"A quarter is 25." Another Ravager with beard spoke up, trying to end the confusion.</p><p>"No." Yondu shook his head once again, placing his hand on his hips.</p><p>The bearded Ravager continued, "...We can't even buy a pair of boots with 25 units." </p><p>"Enough!" Yondu shushed them, "The point is, we ain't stupid enough to help kill the Guardians of the Galaxy! The whole dang Nova Corps would be on us."</p><p>"That ain't right!" Kraglin spoke up as Yondu turned to look at him, "I just gotta say it this one time, Cap'n. No matter how many times Quill betrays you, you protect him like none of the rest of us much matter! I'm the one what sticks up for you!"</p><p>"Take it easy, Kraglin." The Ravager with grey hair tried to shush him, while a lot of the Ravagers cheered, agreeing with Kraglin.</p><p>"Damn straight, lad!" The scarred Ravager was one of those that agreed with Kraglin, "He's gone soft. Suppose it’s time for a change in leadership!"</p><p>He pointed his rifle at Yondu and many others followed. The Ravagers who remained loyal to Yondu aimed their rifles at them while Yondu whistled, his arrow moving away from Rocket and Y/N, coming back to it's owner. The arrow floated above Yondu's shoulder as Rocket and Y/N crouched down after realizing that were standing between the two groups.</p><p>"Whoa! Whoa. There must be some kind of peaceful resolution to this, fellas..." Rocket said, knowing that he and Y/N would be caught in the middle of the crossfire if the Ravagers just started shooting at each other. He gestured to the spot away from them, "Or even a violent one where I'm standing over there."</p><p>"Yeah." Y/N said, nodding his head in agreement, "Just give us a few seconds to move out of your way, and then you can whatever you want to each other."</p><p>Neither of the sides listened to them. Yondu was about to whistle but that never happened because his fin was shot off his head. Rocket and Y/N watched how Yondu collapsed on the ground before turning in the direction of the person that just fired at Yondu. They saw Nebula, holding a smoking pistol.</p><p>"Well, hello boys." She said, lowering her pistol. She bit into the yaro root that was in her other hand. She quickly spit it out, looking embarassed about it, "...It's not ripe."</p><p>"See? I told you so." Y/N shook his head and crossed his arms, "You are a really stubborn person, you know that?"</p><p>It was the last thing that Y/N said before Nebula fired her pistol two more times, knocking him and Rocket down, their unconscious bodies collapsing on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were bad and it was just a gentle way of putting it.</p><p>The Ravagers, dozens of them, were the first thing that Y/N saw when he regained his consciousness. He flinched a bit at the pain he felt when he tried to move his wrists. He tried to stand up, but was unable to because he was strapped to a chair. He didn't had to guess where he was. It was quite obvious for him that he was taken straight to the Ravagers ship after he and Rocket were knocked unconscious by Nebula. He looked around himself, and saw Rocket just moment later. His partner was strapped to a chair as well, and just like him was unable to move.</p><p>He looked around himself once again, this time attempting to spot Groot. He wanted to know if they caught him too, even though the answer was quite obvious for him. It took him several seconds to spot a little cage right above him. He could feel anger building inside of him when he saw who was placed in that cage. Groot glanced down at Rocket and Y/N, fearfully and shrieked when one of the Ravagers screamed at him.</p><p>Y/N even spotted Nebula. She stood away from the Ravagers in the background, minding her own business. He didn't paid much attention to her, because she wasn't on his mind right now.</p><p>Yondu was sitting right in front of him and Rocket. He just stared at the floor with blank expression on his face as one of the Ravagers that remained loyal to him was dragged into to the other side of the room. He slammed his hand against the window a few times while the other Ravagers were simply waving at him. The other doors opened and threw him out into space where he suffocated.</p><p>Y/N cringed a bit after seeing what happened to the Ravager. His and Rocket's situation was far away from perfect, but they were getting off easy, at least for now, considering what the Ravagers were doing to the ones that remained loyal to Yondu.</p><p>"You're the one what killed those men by leading them down the wrong path." The scarred man that Y/N recognized from earlier approached Yondu, "Because you're weak." He punched him, "And stupid!" He punched him once again. He turned away from his now former captain and stopped in the middle of the room, making sure that all of the Ravagers had their eyes on him, "It's time for the Ravagers to rise once again to glory with a new captain Taserface!"</p><p>The Ravagers all bursted into cheers as Taserface simply enjoyed the moment of everyone cheering at him. But all that cheering stopped when the Ravagers heard someone laughing. Taserface's grin faded fom his face as he turned back to look at Rocket and Y/N to see both of them laughing. Laughing, despise the fact that they were in his custody and that he could have killed them for even looking at him wrong.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Rocket barely stopped himself from laughing again, "Your name is Taserface?"</p><p>Taserface nodded his head in confirmation, "That's right."</p><p>"Do you shoot tasers out of your face?" Rocket asked.</p><p>Taserface raised his hands in the air, declaring proudly, "It's metaphorical!"</p><p>Y/N exchanged confused looks with Rocket, before titling his head in confusion, "How?" </p><p>"For it is a name what strikes fear..." Taserface began, raising his hands for another time, "...Into the hearts of anyone what hears it!"</p><p>The Ravagers nodded their heads, agreeing with their new captain, but this explanation got completely different reactions from a certain raccoon and a certain human.</p><p>"Okay." Rocket nodded his head. He and Y/N were seconds away from bursting into laughter again. They knew how bad their situation was, but they simply couldn't help themselves. This name was just so ridiculous. </p><p>Y/N nodded his head in agreement, chuckling, "Whatever you say."</p><p>Taserface glared at them and pulled out a small blade, "You shut up, both of you. You're next." He turned to look at Yondu again, pressing his blade against Udonta's throat again, "Udonta, I have waited a long time to do..."</p><p>He stopped when he heard Rocket whisper to Y/N, almost bursting into laughter while doing so, "Y/N, listen to this."</p><p>Y/N just like Rocket was doing his best to stop himself from laughing again, "What is it?"</p><p>Taserface turned to look at them again, even more annoyed by them, "<b>WHAT?!</b>"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rocket shook his head, seconds away from laughing, "I just had to tell my friend here that I just imagined waking up in the morning,  looking in the mirror and then in all seriousness saying to yourself, "<em>You know what would be a really kick-ass name?</em>" Taserface!"</p><p>Rocket bursted into laughter as the Ravagers around him and his human companion were doing their best to stop themselves from bursting into laughter. Y/N couldn't help himself and started laughing as well after hearing what his partner wanted to say to him, "I wonder how ridiculous his second choice must have been if he thought that Taserface was a better option."</p><p>"I bet it was Scrotum Hat!" Rocket stated.</p><p>This was enough for the Ravagers. All of them bursted into hysterical laughter. Y/N and Rocket could even hear Groot laughing from his a cage above them. </p><p>Taserface was clearly displeased how Y/N and Rocket made his crew laugh at him. He pulled out another small blade and lunged himself at the duo, pressing the blades against their throats, growling, "New plan! We're killing both of you first."</p><p>Everyone quickly stopped laughing as Rocket stared straight into Taserface's eyes and said, "Well, dying is certainly better than having to live an entire life as a moronic shitbag who thinks Taserface is a cool name."</p><p>"That's enough killing for today." A female voice spoke up as everyone turned to the source of it and saw Nebula.</p><p>She started approaching them, pushing a Ravager aside, making him flinch as Taserface said to her, "I thought you were the biggest sadist in the galaxy."</p><p>"That was when Daddy was paying my bills." Nebula retorted as she stopped herself in the middle of the room and looked at Rocket, "The Priestess wants to kill the fox herself." She shifted her attention to Yondu who's expression was as blank as it was when Y/N opened his eyes, "And he has bounties on his head in at least 12 Kree provinces." Taserface glared at her and gritted his teeth, moving towards her but Nebula simply shrugged it off, "I assure you I am not as easy a mark as an old man without his magic stick or a talking woodland beast or a card playing terran."</p><p>She and Taserface proceeded to glare at each other as she added, "I want 10% of the take and a couple more things."</p><hr/><p>Y/N sighed as he stared at the floor of the cell that he, Rocket and Yondu were placed in right after their little incident with Taserface. He had no idea where Groot was taken to, or what they were going to do to him, and neither did Rocket. He knew they had to figure a way out of there. The Ravagers were going to take him and Rocket straight to the Sovereign and that was the last place he wanted to find himself on right now.</p><p>He wasn't exactly sure what Ayesha was going to do him, but the list of what may happen to him there was very short, because of him being close associates with Rocket.</p><p>"No offense." Rocket spoke up to Yondu, "But your employees are a bunch of jerks."</p><p>"I was a Kree battle slave for 20 years when Stakar freed me." Yondu said in in response as Y/N and Rocket looked at him, "He offered me a place with the Ravagers. He said all I needed to do was adhere to the code.But I was young and greedy, and stupid. Like you stealing those batteries."</p><p>"That was mostly Drax." Rocket deflected.</p><p>Y/N send him a besumed look, "Rocket."</p><p>The raccoon looked at his partner, "What?"</p><p>Ignoring them, Yondu continued, "Me and Stakar and the other captains we weren't so different from you and your friends.The only family I ever had. When I broke the code they exiled me. This is what I deserve."</p><p>"Slow down, drama queen." Rocket said, not interested in Yondu's story at all. He stood up from his spot and looked around the cell, "You might deserve this, but I don't. We gotta get outta here."</p><p>"Where's Quill?" Yondu asked.</p><p>"He went off with his old man." Rocket explained.</p><p>Yondu titled his head, feeling how his eyes widened at at the mention of Quill's old man, "Ego?"</p><p>Y/N nodded his head in confirmation, not really sure if he should ask why Yondu looked so concerned when Rocket mentioned Ego, "That's the one."</p><p>"It's a day for dumbass names." Rocket chuckled, making Yondu snicker, showing off his teeth to the raccoon and a human who both grimaced at the view of them.</p><p>Yondu stopped snickering and glared at the raccoon, "You like a professional asshole or what?"</p><p>Rocket shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty much a pro." </p><p>"Yondu, why didn't you deliver Quill to Ego like you promised?" Y/N asked, curiously.</p><p>He didn't had to wait long for the answer, "He was skinny. Could fit into places we couldn't. Good for thievin'."</p><p>Y/N and Rocket shared a quick look with each other, neither of them believing in the answer that Yondu just gave them. They just didn't imagine Yondu as the type of a guy that would take in a child, accepting all of the resposibilities that came with it just for this one reason.</p><p>Before they could say something to him, the blue skinned man continued, "I got an idea on how to get outta here. But we're gonna need your little friend."</p><p>Y/N sighed, looking at the exit from their cell, "At first we need to know where he is."</p><p>They had to wait over an hour until they saw a small shadow heading towards their cell. They came over to the exit from their cell and saw Groot walking down the hallway. Something obviously happened to him after they were placed in this cell. The little's tree head was down, and his new clothes were torn and were soaked in a liquor.</p><p>"Hey, twig!" Yondu called out to him, quietly, earning Groot's attention, "Come here."</p><p>Groot came over to the cell, giving Y/N and Rocket a good look at his new look. His usually cheerful and bright eyes were dull. He looked at them with sad eyes. Y/N and Rocket wished they could get out of their cell and give him a comforting hug, and take care of the Ravagers that did that to him right after.</p><p>Y/N shook his head, "You poor guy."</p><p>"What did they do to him?" Rocket asked, sharing a look with Y/N who shook his head, having no idea what to say.</p><p>Yondu knew that Y/N and Rocket were not too distracted to focus, "Hey, you wanna help us get outta here?" </p><p>Groot gave him a small nod of his head in response. Rocket and Y/N exchanged unsure looks with each other. They knew that it was going to take a while, because  Groot was still too young to understand many things. </p><p>"There's something I need you to get, and bring back to me." Yondu said as Groot nodded his head again, waiting for the blue skinned man to say more, "In the captain's quarters, there's a prototype fin. The thing I wore on my head. There's a drawer next to the bunk. It's in that. It's red. You got it?"</p><p>Groot quickly nodded his head and excitedly sprinted off. Yondu glanced over at Y/N and Rocket with a smile to which the human and the raccoon responded with unsure smiles, trying to make them look as real as they could.</p><p>A few minutes had to pass until they heard Groot walking towards their cell and saw him stop in front of it. He smiled proudly at them, showing off what he just brought to them. He showed them a pair of regular white shorts.</p><p>Yondu deadpanned, after making sure that his mind wasn't just playing tricks with him, "That's my underwear."</p><p>"Yeah, I was pretty sure he didn't know what you were talkin' about." Rocket stated.</p><p>"You have to explain it more careful." Y/N added, "Try to talk to him as if you were talking to a child."</p><p>Yondu took a deep breath, "It's a prototype fin."</p><p>They found themselves waiting another few minutes until Groot returned to them again, but once again, it was the thing that Yondu wanted him to bring. This time Groot brought them a tied up Orloni. The little beast tried to break out from his grasp, but Groot made sure that it wasn't going to escape.</p><p>Rocket shook his head, not understanding why Groot was so against Orloni's, "That's an orloni."</p><p>"It's a fin, little guy." Y/N added, not understanding why Groot hated Orloni's so much as much as Rocket did.</p><p>Yondu turned to look at them, "You explain it this time."</p><p>Y/N and Rocket made sure to explain to Groot what to bring as best as they could, but it unfortunely didn't paid off. Groot returned, this time carrying a mechanical eye over his head.</p><p>"That's Vorker's eye. He takes it ou when he sleeps." Yondu said, sending the raccoon and a human a look before turning back to Groot, "Go, look again."</p><p>Groot sighed and turned to leave again, irritated that they weren't giving him clear instructions.</p><p>"Wait." Rocket said to Groot who stopped and looked at him, "Leave the eye here."</p><p>Yondu turned to look at Rocket in confusion as Y/N rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going, "Why?"</p><p>"He's gonna wake up tommorow and he is not gonna know..." Rocket said, almost falling on the floor as he bursted into laughter, "Where his eye is!"</p><p>Y/N groaned, placing his hand on his forehead, "Rocket. How many times do I have to say this? This isn't funny!"</p><p>Yondu sighed and motioned Groot to try again. For the next hour Groot continued to go looking for the fin and always returned with random objects that weren't even close to the fin that they wanted him to bring. He even confused all even confusing all three of them when he brought a table with himself, thinking how could Groot mistake something as small as a fin with a table. </p><p>But this table was nothing compared to what he brought to them after it. All three of them stared at him in shock and disgust when he returned with a human toe.</p><p>Y/N was obviously creeped out the most, "Please, tell me you guys have a refrigerator somewhere with a bunch of severed human toes." When Yondu grunted and looked down, telling him that they didn't, Y/N asked his inmates, "How about we agree to never discuss this again?"</p><p>Yondu and Rocket couldn't help but nod in agreement as Groot dropped the toe on the floor. Yondu ripped off a Ravager patch off from his jacket and presented it to Groot, hoping that it was going to work, "The drawer you wanna open has this symbol on it." </p><p>Groot took the patch from him and slowly placed it above his head, having no idea how thing should help him in finding the fin they kept telling him about.</p><p>"What?" Yondu shouted. He had no idea that he was going to have so much trouble with this one kid, "No!"</p><p>Y/N quickly realized what Groot meant by that, "He thinks you want him to wear it as a hat."</p><p>"That's not what I said!" Yondu pointed out.</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot spoke up to them.</p><p>"He's relieved you don't want him to." Rocket translated.</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot added.</p><p>Rocket proceeded to translate, "He hates hats"</p><p>Groot continued, "I am Groot." </p><p>The raccoon didn't waste more time and quickly translated it, "On anyone, not just himself."  </p><p>"I am Groot." Groot finished what he was saying.</p><p>Rocket quickly finished his translation, "One minute you think someone has a weird-shaped head, the next minute it's just because you realize part of that head is the hat." </p><p>"That's why you don't like hats?" Y/N asked, looking very suprised by the reason as Groot nodded his head in confirmation.</p><p>"This is the important conversation right now?" Yondu asked his inmates.</p><p>Groot went out to look for the fin again shorty after. He made his back to the captain quarters, passing by snoring Taserface. He placed the badge that Yondu gave him on the bed before using his vines to pull himself back up. He looked around himself and spotted the same symbol on the drawer near the bed.</p><p>He shifted his glances between the symbol and the drawer, wanting to be sure before placing extending his vines towards the drawer. He grabbed the handle and slowly opened it, trying not to wake up any of the Ravagers in the room.  He smiled when he saw the red fin inside, but then something else caught his attention, making him completely forget about his mission and the reason why he came to this room in the first place.</p><p>His smile became even wider when he pulled out the tin of candies.</p><p>It was when Kraglin's voice spoke up out of nowhere, "That ain't it."</p><p>Groot turned around saw him standing in the hallway. Groot gulped nervously when Kraglin approached him, but much to his suprise, the Ravager didn't do anything to alarm his fellow Ravagers about it. He instead picked him up and placed him on his shoulder before walking over to the drawer, taking out the fin.</p><p>Words couldn't describe how nervous he was as he started making his way towards the cell, gripping the fin tightly in his right hand. Kraglin had no idea how Yondu was going to react to him. He regretted speaking up on Berhert. He knew that if he kept his mouth shut, most of the crew, his friends would still be alive and his captain wouldn't be on his way to be sold out to the Kree.</p><p>He gulped nervously when he stopped in front of the cell, making Yondu, Rocket and Y/N look up at him.</p><p>"I didn't mean to do a mutiny." He sighed, hoping that Yondu was going to forgive him. His bit his trembling lips, adding nervously, "They killed all my friends."</p><p>Yondu nodded his head, debating with himself if he should forgive Kraglin or not. He made his mind after a few seconds and said, "Get the third quadrant ready for release."</p><p>His first mate's response was instant. He saluted to his captain, as Groot hopped off his shoulder into the cell, offering Rocket and Y/N a proud smile that he got his job done.</p><p>Kraglin turned to leave to do his work, but stopped when Rocket asked, "One more thing. You got any clones of Quill's old music on the ship?"</p><hr/><p>Y/N and Rocket could feel smirks growing on their lips when the start of a familiar song rang through the entire ship as they were almost done with attaching Yondu's fin on his head. They could hear how the exit from their cell opened which was followed by the sound of someone entering their cell.</p><p>Two Ravagers walked into the cell and the first thing that came into their view after entering it was Rocket and Y/N finishing putting Yondu's fin on his head, standing on the sides of their former captain. The blue skinned man whistled as the two Ravagers gasped in shock, quickly pulling out their pistols. It was the last thing they ever did as Yondu's arrow came flying through the wall. It flied right through their chests, killing them both instantly.</p><p>The arrow flied straight back to it's owner who caught it mid-air before rising up from his seat. He started making his way towards the exit from the cell as Groot quickly followed him, hopping over one of the bodies of the Ravagers. Rocket and Y/N stopped in front of the lifeless corpses of the Ravagers and looked down at their pistols. They both smirked and picked up them up, before following Yondu and Groot out of the cell.</p><p>"<em>He's got it!</em>" Taserface's voice sounded across the ship, "<em>Yondu's got the fin!</em>"</p><p>Yondu walked in the middle of the group of four, leading them through the ship, his expression set in stone. Y/N and Rocket walked on his left. Both of them smirked as they held their new pistols in ready. Groot walked on the right, narrowing his eyes angrily and holding his head up high.</p><p>A group of at least of dozen Ravagers came running towards down the hallway but they weren't able to do much to them. Yondu made sure of that. He whistled and his arrow went flying towards every Ravager in the group in front of him, piercing through their chests like nothing. The entire group of the Ravagers screamed in pain as all of them started falling on the floor. Yondu, Groot, Y/N and Rocket all walked past them, simply watching how their now lifeless bodies collapsed on the floor.</p><p>Yondu whistled again as his arrow went flying towards it's owner who caught it without any problems. He pushed the doors opened and all four of them entered the hangar.</p><p>They heard one of the Ravagers shout "Down there!" shorty after.</p><p>Yondu looked up at the Ravager who just shouted these words before whistling. His arrow came flying across the entire hangar and the Ravagers started screaming in pain when they could feel it piercing through their chests. They all started falling down, one by one as the group of four simply proceeded to walk forward, not caring about the fact that they were dozens of lifeless bodies falling right next to them.</p><p>Groot who sat on Yondu's shoulder looked up and saw a familiar Ravager, the one that scared him and poured his drink on him, standing above him. He extended his vines, using them to climb up as the Ravager started running away from him, screaming every moment as he did so. Groot pushed himself into run after him, screaming, before extending his vines, catching the Ravager by his legs who collapsed on the floor, slamming his face against the floor. Groot let out one last scream before throwing the Ravager over the edge.</p><p>The Ravager let out one last long scream before hitting the ground, dying upon the impact. Groot threw himself over the edge and landed on Y/N's shoulder who send him a quick glance. </p><p>"Remind me to not get on your bad side, little guy." He whispered to Groot, who smiled cutely at him in response.</p><p>They eventually made their way to the room where the security monitors surrounded them in a circle, allowing them to see the Ravagers running towards them from every part of the ship. Yondu whistled once again and his arrow went flying across every place in this ship, killing every Ravager on it's way.</p><p>Rocket looked at one of the monitors and saw a single Ravager coming towards them. He aimed his pistol at the doors towards which the Ravager was heading to and fired. The bullet penetrated the doors and hit the Ravager in straight in the heart, killing him instantly. Y/N didn't waste more time and looked around the monitors to see two Ravagers heading towards them. </p><p>He aimed his pistol to the right, at the doors and fired, getting rid of one of them. The other one quickly aimed his rifle at the doors but didn't had a chance to do anything because it was just a matter of seconds before he joined his friend on the floor.  Y/N and Rocket started turning around, taking out every Ravager that managed to get close to them, the latter screaming like a maniac every second as he did so while Yondu made sure to prevent the Ravagers that betrayed from getting even close to them.</p><p>He started laughing along with Rocket as Y/N simply rolled his eyes, but still smiled at their antics. The blue skinned man stopped laughing and his smile turned into a frown when he spotted Taserface walking down the hallway on one of the monitors. He whistled and his arrow came flying right towards Taserface who quickly moved aside the in the exact moment when he saw it heading towards him. </p><p>The scarred man laughed and smiled before turning back in the direction of the arrow. His smile quickly faded from his face when he saw that it was heading towards a giant gas tank. When Taserface realized what was about to happen, it was already too late. The gas tank exploded, engulfing the entire area around him in fire.</p><p>The entire ship shook as Rocket and Y/N stared at the explosion in shock while Groot's reaction was completely opposite to theirs. He smiled and stared in awe.</p><p>The raccoon shook his head, "You maniac."</p><p>"The whole ship’s gonna blow." Y/N stated, shaking his head as well. </p><p>"Not the whole ship." Yondu simply smirked to their words before leading them to the side door. They entered a room which happened which Y/N and Rocket assumed to be a ship. Kraglin was already there, waiting for orders in one of the pilot seats, "Release the quadrant!"</p><p>Kraglin nodded his head, pulling on a lever, "Aye, captain!"</p><p>The room moved forward, detaching itself from the larger ship, revealing itself to be a smaller ship just like Y/N and Rocket assumed. The smaller ship started speeding away from the burning one as everyone instantly took their seats as they were now safe from the explosion, Y/N placing his new pistol on his knee as Groot hopped from his shoulder into Rocket's.</p><p>"Where, to, Captain?" Kraglin asked, opening the jump acess window for Yondu.</p><p>"There's only one place where we can go right now." Y/N stated as Rocket quickly snatched the screen from Yondu.</p><p>"Ego." Rocket nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>"No, boy!" Yondu tried to stop Rocket but it was already too late. The ship started flying from another jump point to another as quickly as it could, "It ain’t healthy for a mammalian body to hop more than 50 jumps at a time."</p><p>Rocket nodded his head to that, "We already know that."</p><p>"We're about to do <span class="u">700</span>!" Yondu explained, his face starting to deform.</p><p>Y/N blinked as his brain registered this information, "...What?"</p><p>He started to feel weirdly as he looked down at his hands. His eyes widened in shock when he saw how his hands slowly started to deform. He turned his gaze to the front window and saw Kraglin who turned around to them. His entire face started to deform, making him scream. </p><p>Y/N placed his hand on his stomach as he started to feel sick, hearing how Yondu, Rocket and Groot started to scream along with Kraglin and it was just matter of seconds before he started screaming along with them, wishing for this trip to Ego's planet to end as fast as it was possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Clash with The Celestia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N, Rocket, Yondu, Groot and Kraglin continued to scream for what felt like an eternity as their ship proceeded to jump from one jump point to another. He could feel a massive relief overcoming his body when the ship finally stopped in front of the planet which Y/N assumed to be the place where Ego took Quill, Gamora and Drax.</p><p>He grunted as he literally fell off his seat, landing right on his knees. He gagged, feeling how it was just a matter of seconds before he would empty his stomach. He pressed his right hang against his stomach and his left one over his mouth to stop himself from doing so.</p><p>"I don't know about you, guys." He shook his head and removed his hand from his mouth to take a deep breath, "But there's one way I'm doing this ever again."</p><p>Yondu glanced over at Y/N and Rocket, "What the hell are you doing, both of you?"</p><p>"I had no idea that it would take this many jumps to get here!" Y/N explained.</p><p>"And I could tell by how you talked about him that this Ego is bad news." Rocket added, "We're here to save Quill."</p><p>"For what? Huh?" Yondu wanted to know, "For honor? For love?"</p><p>"No. I don't care about those things." Rocket shook his head with a small grin forming on his face, "I wanna save Quill so I can prove I'm better than him! I can hold this over him forever."</p><p>"Rocket." Y/N removed his hand from his stomach, no longer feeling sick and shook his head, "I know that you don't mean that."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Rocket asked as he shifted his attention from Yondu to Y/N, "How can you know that, Y/N?"</p><p>"Because I know you? Better than anyone in our crew?" Y/N retorted, "Everytime when you act like you're the biggest a-hole around, you're just playing to be one to show..."</p><p>"That's not true, and you know it!" Rocket cut Y/N off before he could finish. It was just seconds before he and Y/N could hear how Yondu started to laugh. He turned his attention back to the blue skinned man and asked, in a very confused tone, "What are you laughing at me for?"</p><p>"You do know that your friend here is right? You can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can't fool me or him." Yondu said, beginning to walk towards the front window of the ship, his back facing the raccoon and human behind him, "I know who you are."</p><p>Rocket got himself back on his feet and glared at Yondu, "You don't know anything about me, loser."</p><p>"I know everything about you." Yondu said as he turned back to look at Rocket again. He started to approach him, "I know you play like you're the meanest and the hardest, but actually you're the most scared of all."</p><p>"Shut up!" Rocket shouted, clenching his palms.</p><p>Yondu ignored Rocket's words and proceeded to approach him, "I know you steal batteries you don't need, and you push away anyone who's willing to put up with you, 'cause just a little bit of love reminds you of how big and empty that hole inside you actually is!"</p><p>"I said shut up!" Rocket repeated himself, his glare turning into completely opposite expression.</p><p>"I know them scientists what made you, never gave a rat's a about you!" Yondu continued.</p><p>"I'm serious, dude!" Rocket shouted, his glare completely gone from his face at this moment.</p><p>"Just like my own damn parents who sold me, their own little baby, into slavery!" Yondu loudly exclamined, stopping himself in front of Rocket. He leaned down to face the talking raccoon and look straight into his eyes, "I know who you are, boy, because you're<em> me.</em>"</p><p>Rocket stared straight into Yondu's eyes for a second and sighed, "What kind of a trio are we?"</p><p>Yondu turned away from Rocket and started to walk towards Kraglin who stood in the background for the entire argument, "The kind that's about to go fight a planet, I reckon."</p><p>Rocket turned towards his seat as Yondu pulled a lever down, "All right, okay!"</p><p>"Let's do this!" Y/N said, relieved that they had gotten over this argument, heading towards his seat as well.</p><p>It was when their minds processed what they had just heard from Yondu. They exchanged a look with each other and turned around to look at the blue skinned man again, wanting to be sure if they didn't misheard it. They were going to fight a what?</p><p>"Fight a what?" Rocket asked.</p><p>Y/N nodded his head in agreement, "That is actually an excellent question."</p><p>"A planet." Yondu repeated himself as he turned to look at them again. He eyed them for a second before adding, "Ego is a Celestial."</p><hr/><p>Y/N was the last one to slide down the ladder into a small pod which he, Yondu, Rocket and Groot were going to use to fly into over to Ego's planet. Kraglin was going to remain on the ship just in case if something happened to the pod and they'd need someone to take them off this planet.</p><p>He heard Rocket calling out for Gamora through the transmitter. He started to walk over to him and the duo didn't had to wait long for Gamora to reply, "<em>Finally! Rocket? Y/N?</em>"</p><p>"Keep that transmitter nearby, so we can find you." Y/N told her, stopping next to Rocket.</p><p>"We're in an old piece of construction equipment Yondu once used..." Rocket added, pausing for as second to come up with a way to say this, "To slice open the Bank of A 'askavaria."</p><p>"<em>Ego's unhinged.</em>" Gamora declared, unaware that Rocket and Y/N already knew that.</p><p>"We know." Rocket assured her.</p><p>"Yondu told us everything we needed to know about him." Y/N explained, "Wait for us down there. We should find you in a few minutes."</p><p>Y/N and Rocket looked at each other and shared a quick look. They quickly started making their way towards their seats to get themselves ready, but the former didn't even had a chance to make his way over to it as the pod shook a little which meant only one thing. They were dropped into space and were already on their way to Ego's planet.</p><p>He finally sat down on his seat and gripped into a part the pod tightly as Groot went over to him. Vines grew from his arms and attached themselves into Y/N's knee, allowing Groot to climb up and sit down right on the humans knee, only to fall from it and land back on the floor when the pod crashed into something.</p><p>Y/N send Groot a worried glance but the little tree was not even touched by it, gripping the part he was holding into even tighter. The pod crashed into the ground shorty after, making Y/N let go off it as Groot jumped back to into his feet and ran over to the exit from the pod and grew a vine from his hand to open it. The human got himself off his seat as the exit opened. Groot smiled and waved at whoever was running towards the ship.</p><p>Y/N quickly got an idea who it was when a familiar voice cried out, "Out of the way, dumber, smaller Groot!"</p><p>Just like Y/N excepted, Drax was the first one to climb into the pod, not caring that Groot started punching him across his entire arm. Y/N rolled his eyes and walked over to them.</p><p>"Groot, this isn't the time for this." He said as Groot looked up at Y/N to see the look that the human was giving him. He stopped punching Drax right after as Y/N could feel himself becoming suprised when he saw who climbed into the ship right after Drax. Nebula and Mantis. What was Nebula doing here? He didn't except to see her on Ego's planet after what happened with the Ravagers. Mantis' presence suprised him too. He thought she was on Ego's side. </p><p>"What are you doing, both of you?" Drax asked Y/N and Rocket, "You could've killed us all!"</p><p>"Uh..." Rocket said, moving his seat, so he could look at Drax, "Thank you, guys?"</p><p>"We had it under control." Drax said in response.</p><p>Y/N rolled his eyes at Drax's answer, "I doubt it, Drax."</p><p>Mantis who was pacing back and forth since entering this pod stopped and said, "We did not. That is only an extension of his true self. He will be back soon."</p><p>Quill and Gamora climbed into the pod shorty after, the former asking in confusion after spotting Nebula, "What's Smurfette doing here?"</p><p>"Whatever I need to do to get a damn ride home.." Nebula answered.</p><p>Rocket pointed at her, looking skeptical, "She tried to murder us!"</p><p>Nebula turned to look at him and glared, "I saved you and your terran friend, you stupid fox!"</p><p>Gamora shook her head, "He's not a fox."</p><p>"I am Groot!" Groot declared loudly, looking up at Gamora.</p><p>"I'm not a raboon, either." Rocket told him.</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot corrected him.</p><p>Rocket rolled his eyes, "Raccoon. Whatever."</p><p>"Can we for now just agree that he is a talking woodland beast?" Y/N asked them. Arguing about what kind of the animal Rocket was the last thing they needed right now. The ground beneath them started to shake, making him ran over to one of the small windows to see blue energy vines bursting from the ground, intending to wrap themselves around the pod, "How do we even kill a Celestial?"</p><p>Quill walked over to the ladder and started climbing up it, "There's a center to him. His brain, his soul, whatever it it, some sort of protective shell."</p><p>"It's in the caverns, below the surface."  Mantis explained.</p><p>Star-Lord climbed up the ladder into the upper level and his eyes widened in suprise when he saw Yondu in the pilot seat, "Yondu?"</p><p>Yondu didn't reply to him for now, as the vines wrapped themselves around the pod. He started it up and the pod started flying up, only to be bring down to the ground by the vines. The pod slammed down, making it shook and everyone on the lower level almost collapsed on the floor because of that.</p><p>Quill made his way to the seat next to Yondu who said to him, "Thrusters are out."</p><p>"Guess I should be glad I was a skinny kid. Otherwise, you'd have delivered me to this maniac." Quill said, beginning to work on some electronics, trying to figure out a way how to turnthe thrusters back on and free them from the vines.</p><p>"You still reckon that's the reason I kept you around, you idiot?" Yondu asked him.</p><p>"That's what you told me, you old doofus." Quill reminded him.</p><p>"Once I figured out what happened to them other kids. I wasn't just gonna hand you over." Yondu explained, pressing some buttons.</p><p>Quill stopped working for a second, "You said you were gonna eat me."</p><p>"That was being funny!" Yondu pointed out.</p><p>Quill shook his head at him, "Not to me!"</p><p>Rocket shook his head and looked up at them from the lower level, "You people have issues."</p><p>"Of course I have issues!" Quill confirmed as Ego appeared right in front of the pod. His skeletal appeareance started to reform, looking quite horrifying, "That's my freakin' father!" </p><p>It was when the thrusters came back up and Yondu and Quill quickly made sure to get everyone out of his fathers palace. They flied right through him and flied right towards the large window in front of them, crushing it completely. Everyone beneath Quill and Yondu hang into something tightly as the pod went flying downards instead of upwards.</p><p>"We should be going up!" Yondu stated.</p><p>"We can't! Ego wants to eradicate the universe as we know it." Quill explained, "We have to kill him. Rocket!"</p><p>"Got it!" Rocket nodded his head, pressing some buttons. Spherical energy devices rolled around the pod to it's front and fired lasers, destroying the ground, allowing the ship to fly right through it to the lower levels of Ego's planet. The pod proceeded to fly forward, the lasers destroying anything in it's path, "We're saving the galaxy again?"</p><p>Quill nodded his head to that, "I guess."</p><p>Rocket grinned, "Awesome."</p><p>Y/N came over to Rocket and grabbed the raccoon's seat tightly, and grinned, "That's our job, right, Rocket?"</p><p>The two partners glanced at each other and exchanged grins. The duo fist bumped and the raccoon said to his human partner, "You're damn right, Y/N! Just imagine how we'll be able to jack up our prices if we're two-time galaxy savers."</p><p>Quill shook his head, "I seriously can't believe that's where your mind goes."</p><p>"It was just a random thought, man. I thought we were friends." Rocket explained, pressing more and more buttong around him, "Of course, I care about the planets, and the buildings and all the animals on the planets."</p><p>"And the people." Quill added.</p><p>Rocket shrugged, "Meh."</p><p>Mantis grinned widely, "The crabby puppy is so cute. He makes me wanna die!"</p><p>Y/N turned away from Rocket and looked Mantis, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. When he realized that she was indeed serious, he shared a quick uneasy look with Drax.</p><p>"Tell me why Ego wants you here?" Yondu asked Quill as the lasers destroyed another thing in their path.</p><p>"He needs my genetic connection to the light  to help destroy the universe. He tried to teach me how to control the power." Quill explained.</p><p>"So, could you?" Yondu wanted to know.</p><p>"A little." Quill answered, "I made a ball."</p><p>Yondu titled his head, "A ball?"</p><p>"I thought as hard as I could." Quill explained, "It was all that I could come up with."</p><p>Yondu smirked, "You "thought"? You think when I make this arrow fly, I use my head?"</p><p>Quill turned to look at him, not knowing what to except for an answer, but didn't had a chance to hear it as the pod crashed into the wall, blowing a small part of it off, as it slided through the wall, sparks flying everywhere. Only a few seconds after they found themselves in a huge space with one huge thing in the middle that stood out the most.</p><p>Mantis pointed at the one thing ahead of them as everyone gathered in front of the hole in the pod to take a good look at their surroundings, "That's Ego's core."</p><p>Gamora turned to Rocket, "That core is thick, Rocket."</p><p>"I got it covered." Rocket assured her, pressing some buttons. All of the spherical devices that were used by them to get to this point started to move across the ship to one place to form a one last powerful laser capable of finishing Ego off for good.</p><p>"We must hurry." Mantis exclaimed, "It will not take Ego long to find us."</p><p>"Keep it steady." Rocket said, making sure that the pod was steady before pushing one lever forward. The laser fired one huge beam at Ego's core, starting to drill through it, slowly breaking it to bits.</p><p>"<em>Captain?</em>" Kraglin's voice sounded through the intercom.</p><p>Yondu leaned to the intercom, "What is it, Kraglin?"</p><p>"<em>Hey, remember that Ayesha chick?</em>" Kraglin asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Yondu nodded his head, "Why?"</p><p>Kraglin didn't even had to answer this question because Yondu quickly got an idea what he meant when he looked through the window and saw dozens of the Sovereign's ships heading their way. Yondu quickly reacted to this revelation and backed the ship away from Ego's core and started flying away from them, as the Sovereign's started shooting at them, destroying their lasers.</p><p>The Sovereign continued to fire at them, and one of the ship was lucky enough and hit the pod, causing it to shake. Gamora, Mantis and Drax didn't had a chance to react to it and fell through the hole in the pod as Nebula, Groot and Y/N hang into something. Y/N's eyes widened a bit when he could how his fingers started to slip off the thing he was holding into. His fingers finally slipped off and Y/N started to slide down the floor towards the hole. He braced himself for the rough landing, hoping that he was at least going to land somewhere close to Drax, Gamora and Mantis, but much to his suprise nothing happened because someone caught him.</p><p>His eyes widened even more to see who was the one that caught him. It was Nebula. She looked down at him to see his suprised expression, making her quickly turn away from him. The pod was finally steadied and the two of them along with Groot were able to get back on their feet.</p><p>"Thanks." He said to Nebula, standing up, to which she gave him a simple quick nod in response.</p><p>"Why aren't you firing the lasers?" Quill asked Rocket from the upper level.</p><p>"They blew out the generator." Rocket answered, hopping off his seat. He ran over to his bag and spilled everything over the floor, looking for a certain thing, "I think I packed a small detonator."</p><p>"A detonator is worthless without explosives." Nebula pointed out as Quill slided down the ladder to their level.</p><p>Rocket picked up Anulax Batteries and showed it off to her, "Well, we got these."</p><p>"Is that thing strong enough to kill Ego?" Quill asked.</p><p>"If it is, it'll cause a chain reaction, throughout his entire nervous system." Rocket explained, tying the batteries around the detonator.</p><p>"Meaning what?" Quill asked another question.</p><p>"The entire planet will explode. We'll have to get out of here fast." Rocket answered, wrapping the newly constructed bomb around himself, "I rigged a timer."</p><p>"At least something good will come out of these batteries." Y/N stated, as Rocket handed him a pair of Aero-Wings. He quickly placed it on his back, as the suit slowly overcame most of his upper body as Rocket put one on himself too.</p><p>"Go!" Quill shouted, his mask appearing over his face as Groot hopped into Rocket's shoulder. They pushed themselves into run and jumped through the hole in the pod. The Sovereign's ships quickly noticed them jumping of from the pod and started firing at them as the three Guardians did their best to avoid the shots fired their way. Y/N's eyes snapped open when one of the shots almost hit him, but fortunely for him it only flew right underneath him. </p><p>He pulled out the pistol he got from trom the dead Ravager and started firing back at the ships, knowing that it wasn't going to be to do much to them, but it was still better than nothing, right? He was the first one to make his way to the cavern and Quill, Rocket and Groot arrived just seconds after him.</p><p>They flew right over Gamora, Drax and Mantis who slowly got themselves back on their feet after their rather rough landing. It wasn't long before the ground around them started lightening up in a shiny white colour.</p><p>Mantis' eyes grew fearful, knowing what was going on right now, "He’s coming."</p><p>Everything around them started to shake as Drax turned to look at her, asking, "Didn’t you say you could make him sleep?"</p><p>"When he wants. He’s too powerful." Mantis answered, certain that she won't be able to do it, "I can’t!"</p><p>"You don’t have to believe in yourself." Drax said as Mantis looked over her shoulder at him, "Because I believe in you."</p><p>Mantis turned away from her as Ego's huge shining face materialized right in front of them. He let out a long horrifying scream and transformed himself into a giant ball of energy before starting to roll towards them. Mantis got herself on her knees and placed her hand in the hole in the ground, touching Ego's energy vine.</p><p>"<b>Sleep!</b>" She screamed loudly and everything the light them faded away. The ball which was inches away from hitting them disappeared. She managed to put Ego to sleep, for now.</p><p>"I never thought she’d be able to do it." Drax declared, looking at Gamora, "With as weak and skinny as she appears to be."</p><p>"I don’t know how long I can hold him!" Mantis exclaimed.</p><p>Rocket pulled out his flashlight and made sure to eye the cavern carefully, trying to spot a place where they to place the bomb he constructed a few minutes ago to kill Ego. It didn't took him that long to notice that the metal was too thick for the bomb, and realize that they had to place it exactly on Ego's core. It was a major problem because they was no way that he, Y/N or even Quill would be able to fit in the of the holes.</p><p>He groaned and shook his head, "The metal’s too thick. For the bomb to work, we’d actually need to place it on Ego’s core. And our fat butts ain’t gonna fit through those tiny holes."</p><p>Quill looked down at something, "Well..."</p><p>Y/N and Rocket looked at what he was looking at and saw little Groot who was playing with a leave on his arm, as if he didn't even know what was happening around him.</p><p>They both quickly looked at Quill and said at the same time, "That's a terrible idea/That's not gonna work, Quill."</p><p>"Which is the only kind of idea we have left." Quill pointed out.</p><p>Y/N sighed, "I hate to be in such situations."</p><p>Rocket groaned and picked up Groot to place him on his back. He, Y/N and Groot went down through the largest hole in the cavern, and that was as far as the raccoon and the human could, because the holes around them right now were too small for them to move around, just like Rocket said.</p><p>They shared a quick look with each other, knowing that sending Groot out there by himself was not the best idea, but it was their only option right now, if they wanted to kill Ego, before kneeling down. Rocket took Groot off his back and placed him in front of him and Y/N, then he took the bomb off his belt and placed it between them.</p><p>"Alright, first you flip this switch, then this one. That activates it." Rocket began his explanation, pointing at the two switches on the left side of the bomb. He then pointed at the shiny red button that was right next to the switches, "Then you push this button, which will give you five minutes to get outta there." He pointed at the one last button, finishing his explanation, "Now, whatever you do, don't push this button, because that will set off the bomb immediately and we'll all be dead."</p><p>"Now, repeat back what Rocket just said." Y/N said, instantly after Rocket finished his explanation.</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot began, pointing at the switches.</p><p>Rocket nodded his head, "Uh-huh."</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot continued.</p><p>"That's right." Y/N nodded his head.</p><p>Groot finished by pointing at the red button, but the one that will ending up killing everyone, not just Ego, "I am Groot!"</p><p>"No!" Rocket quickly shook his head, "That's the button that will kill everyone! Try again."</p><p>Groot nodded his head and did as he was told. He repeated everything what he had just said to Rocket and Y/N, and at the end, pointed at the wrong button for the second time....</p><p>"No! That's exactly what you just said? How's that even possible?!" Rocket asked, becoming frustated.</p><p>"Rocket. Let me try." Y/N said to Rocket who sighed, already assuming what was going to happen, "Groot, can you repeat it to me, one more time?"</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot said, starting to repeat everything from the start for another time.  Everything was going well at first, but just like in the previous tries, everything fell apart at the end when Groot pointed at the wrong button for the third time, "I am Groot." </p><p>Y/N's eye twitched a bit as Rocket finally had enough of it and yelled out a frustated, "No!"</p><p>"Hey!" Quill's voice sounded above them, "You're making him nervous."</p><p>Rocket and Y/N looked up to see Quill through one of the holes, the former quickly saying, "Shut up and give us some tape! Does anyone have any tape out there?! We wanna put some tape over the death button."</p><p>"I don't have any tape! Lemme check!" Quill shook his head, before flying out from Rocket's and Y/N's view. He started to fly from one to another, asking them if they happened to have any tape with them. Not a single person had a tape when ha flied over to Drax, not excepting him to have it neither, but grew a little hopeful after askng him, because the tattooed man asked him if scotch tape would work, but when Quill told him that it would work, Drax told that he didn't had it, confusing Star-Lord.</p><p>He flied back to Y/N and Rocket to inform them that not a single person had any tape with them, "Nobody has any tape!"</p><p>"Not a single person has tape?!" Rocket asked Quill, turning to him.</p><p>"Nope!" Quill confirmed it.</p><p>"And that includes Nebula too?" Y/N asked as he turned to Star-Lord too, not recalling hearing her voice when Quill was asking anyone if they had some tape with them.</p><p>Quill hesitated at first but eventually answered with a short, "Yeah."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Y/N asked, not buying it. Rocket wasn't buying it either.</p><p>"I asked Yondu, and she was standing right next to him!" Quill explained.</p><p>"I knew you were lying!" Rocket shouted, unaware that Groot grabbed the bomb and started running towards one of the holes, "Maybe I should have send Y/N instead of you because he unlike you is not afraid to talk with her!"</p><p>"First of all, I'm not afraid to talk with her!" Quill retorted, "Second of all, you have priceless batteries and an atomic bomb in your bag! If anybody's gonna have tape, it's you!" </p><p>"That's exactly my point! I have to do everything!" Rocket pointed out, turning away from Quill.</p><p>Quill shook his head, "You are wasting a lot of time here!"</p><p>Rocket and Y/N turned away from Quill to see Groot running into one of the holes with a bomb in his hands, before sliding down, cheering loudly.</p><p>The raccoon sighed and looked down, "We’re all gonna die."</p><p>"C'mon, Rocket." Y/N patted Rocket on his shoulder, "Have some faith, Rocket."</p><p>"Do you really believe in that, Y/N?" Rocket asked his partner with sigh. The silence and the look Y/N gave him in response was the only answer Rocket needed to get from him.</p><p>Yondu and Nebula proceeded to fly through the area surrouding them in the pod, doing their best to avoid everything that was fired their way by the Sovereign, but unfortunely for them it was just a matter of time before the pod stopped for another time.</p><p>"Rear thrusters are out again!" Yondu declared, shaking his head, "We’re done for without that generator!"</p><p>Nebula groaned and pressed something on her mechical arm as Quill flied into the pod, crashing into the floor. He turned toward the hole and watched in horror as all of the ships slowly gathered around the pod, with only one obvious intention of blowing it into pieces along with them.</p><p>"<em>Guardians...</em>" Ayesha's voice began as Nebula attached a cable to her arm while Yondu pressed some buttons, already aware of what the blue skinned woman was about to do, "<em>Perhaps it will provide you solace that your deaths are not without purpose. They will serve as a warning to all of those tempted with betraying us. Don’t screw with the Sovereign.</em>"</p><p>The ships started to fire at the pod as Nebula attached another cable into her arm and look at Yondu who said to her, "This is gonna hurt."</p><p>"Promises, promises." Nebula responded, showing him that she didn't mind.</p><p>Yondu grinned and pulled the lever down. Nebula screamed in pain as the electricty hit her. The spheres around the ship were activated by that and it was just a matter of seconds before they started firing at every Sovereign ship gathered around the pod. One laser even almost hit Mantis and Drax on the ground, missing them by a meter or two, causing the Destroyer to look up angrily. Not a single ship that belonged to the Sovereign was spared and they all were blown into bits.</p><p>A part of one of the Sovereign's ship fell right into the pod and Quill was quick to realize what was about to happen, "We’re gonna blow!"</p><p>He wasn't wrong. The pod exploded just a few seconds later and Gamora who watched it all from the ground let out a worried, "Peter! No!"</p><p>She was someone falling down from the dust shorty after. It was her sister. Nebula landed on the ground and started right at Gamora, as the two sisters shared a quick look with each other. They looked up to see Quill and Yondu flying down towards them. Quill was using his Aero-Wings while Yondu was using his arrow.</p><p>Star-Lord chuckled, making Yondu ask him a confused, "What?"</p><p>"You look like Mary Poppins." Quill told him.</p><p>"Is he cool?" Yondu asked, not knowing that the person Quill mentioned was a woman.</p><p>"Hell yeah, he's cool." Quill grinned.</p><p>Yondu responded with a grin on his own and looked down at everyone below them, declaring proudly, making sure that everyone were going to hear it, "I'm Mary Poppins, y'all!" </p><p>The two joined the others on the ground shorty after and everyone slowly started to gather around Mantis. Yondu and Nebula stared at the falling remains of the Sovereign's ships around them, suprised that they even suprised that, Quill looked at Gamora and the two shared a long look, Y/N and Rocket quickly joined them as they came flying towards them, stopping next to Star-Lord and Gamora, Drax stood close to Mantis who remained on her fours, doing her best to make sure that Ego was going to be sleeping asleep for as long as she could.</p><p>The entire group stood together and watched how everything burned around them.</p><p>It was just seconds before Mantis was hit right in the head with a piece of burning metal...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone quickly turned their attention towards Mantis who lost her consciousness on the impact of getting hit by a flaming metal. Her hand let go off Ego's energy vine she was holding into, awakening him from his forced nap as light started spreading around them.</p><p>"Mantis!" Drax was the first one to say something about this, "Look out!"</p><p>Y/N looked down at the tattoed man who knelt down in front of unconscious Mantis to check on her as everything started falling apart around them, "How is she?"</p><p>Drax picked Mantis up in bridal styler and declared, "She's just unconscious."</p><p>"How long until the bomb goes off?" Quill asked, coming over to Rocket and Y/N.</p><p>Y/N turned to look at the fellow human, "It should take about six or seven minutes."</p><p>"In the unlikely event that Groot doesn't kill us all." Rocket added.</p><p>Y/N nodded his head to that, "That too."</p><p>Everyone looked up when they heard a loud crack above them and saw that not only the ground level was falling apart into pieces, the ceiling was falling apart as well, as huge stones started falling down, revealing an entrance to the upper level of the planet to them.</p><p>"Kraglin, we need the quadrant for an extraction." Yondu called out to his first mate, "T-minus five minutes."</p><p>Kraglin's response was immediate, "<em>Aye, Captain.</em>"</p><p>"Somebody's gotta be up top when Kraglin arrives." Quill stated, taking his Aero-Wings off himself. He placed it on Drax's back right after, "Drax, take Mantis."</p><p>"Ow! My nipples!" Drax screamed in pain as the Aero-Wings overcame his entire back. He screamed even louder when the Aero-Wings started taking him and Mantis into the air, towards the place where Kraglin would be waiting for them.</p><p>It was when the ground started to crack even more than it already did, making Gamora, Quill, Yondu and Nebula stumble in every directions as Y/N and Rocket just watched them stumble as they were still in the air thanks to their Aero-Wings. Unfortunely Gamora stumbled in the direction where the ground was already gone and started falling down.</p><p>Quill saw it happen and quickly called out to her a worried, "Gamora!"</p><p>His attention was quickly taken away from falling Gamora, not even noticing that Nebula jumped down after her sister because the energy vines started bursting from the ground, starting to gather, Y/N, Yondu and Rocket. They could only watch as something started to form right in front of them. It only took a few seconds for it to form itself into a huge face.</p><p>"Peter!" The newly formed face of Ego cried out to his son, slamming some of the energy vines against the ground.</p><p>Gamora screamed as she proceeded to fall down, trying to grab into everything that she passed by, but ufortunely for her, she couldn't grab into anything. She had too little time to do so. Her eyes widened a bit when she felt someone grab her arm as she was about to fly next to a cliff. The person that catched her grabbed into the cliff, and slided down a few meters downwards, before stopping right in the middle of it. The green skinned woman looked up to see who saved her and saw her sister who quickly pulled her up.</p><p>Gamora went flying and it was just a matter of seconds before she landed on top of that cliff. She rolled herself to the other side and watched how Nebula climbed into the top of the same cliff. She send her a grateful look.</p><p>Nebula shook her head, after seeing the look that Gamora send her, "Get over it."</p><p>Rocket and Y/N exchanged a look with each other as they readied their pistols which they got when they were making their way out fo that Ravagers ship. They took off into the air, as some of the energy vines went right after them, trying to grab them. The two partners didn't waste anytime and started firing their pistols at the energy vines chasing them, while making sure to be as quick as they could to avoid getting caught by them.</p><p>Quill and Yondu didn't waste anytime either. Star-Lord stood in front of Ego's face, firing his blasters at his father, who told him, "Come now, Peter. I know this isn't what you want. What kind of father would I be to let you make this choice?"</p><p>Star-Lord didn't listen to a word he said, continuing to fire his blasters at him as Yondu whistled loudly as his arrow went flying towards the vine heading towards him. His arrow hit the vine as it's owner proceeded to whistle, not even thinking about stopping until this one vine will be destroyed. It took him several seconds to do it as the vine completely disappeared from his view, the rocks that were attached to it landing on the ground. The arrow flied back towards it's owner who caught it and send it flying towards another vine.</p><p>"Soon, Peter, we will be all there is." Ego declared to his son, as a huge vine bursted from the ground. Quill instatly turned his attention towards it and started firing at it as the vine continued to grow, "So stop pissing me off!"</p><p>Another vine bursted from the ground and Quill didn't had a chance to dodge it as it slammed itself into him, sending him flying backwards. He landed on the ground a few meters away and rolled across it for a few seconds before stopping, his mask breaking into pieces at the impact. He sat straight up on the ground as Rocket and Y/N flied right next to him, fighting off two vines chasing them as the area in front of them broke into two parts, and out walked a skeletal form of his father.</p><p>Ego started walking towards them, forming himself into his old body as one of his energy vines slammed Yondu to the ground. His arrow stopped flying as it fell down, landing on the ground just seconds before it was crashed into two pieces by the same vine. The vine started shoving itself against Yondu who screamed in pain as Quill looked away from it to look at Rocket and Y/N.</p><p>They were slammed by the vines against the ground before. The human and the raccoon tried to stand up, but the vines shoved themselves against them, started doing the same thing to them as to Yondu. Y/N and Rocket groaned, gasping for a breath as the vines continued to cover their entire bodies.</p><p>"I told you that I don't want to do this alone. You cannot deny the purpose the universe has bestowed upon you." Ego told him as another one of his energy vines appeared behind Quill, impaled itself into his back who screamed in pain as the vine started lifting him up. A few more vines appeared and instatly impaled themselves into another parts of Quill's body before setting him down on the ground.</p><p>Ego's form became the one he had when he introduced himself to Star-Lord and his crew, as he stopped in front of his son, "It doesn't need to be like this, Peter. Why are you destroying our chance? Stop pretending you aren't what you are. One in billions. Trillions. Even more. What greater meaning can life possibly have to offer?"</p><p>"I don't use my head to fly the arrow, boy!" Yondu yelled out to Peter, causing him to look at him. The last thing that the blue skinned man said to him before the vines and stones covered his entire body was, " I use my heart..."</p><p>Quill turned away from Yondu to look at Ego who continued to stare at the place where Yondu Udonta was just a few seconds ago. It was when memories of the moments with the people that he cares about appeared in Star-Lord's mind.</p><p>Him listening to the music with his mother...</p><p>Him laughing together with Drax...</p><p>Him flying together with Rocket and Groot...</p><p>Him talking with Y/N about everything he had missed on Earth during his time in space, eventually planning with him to return there, someday...</p><p>Him dancing with Gamora...</p><p>And Yondu teaching him how to shoot...</p><p>He glared at Ego, clenching his fists in anger. Small rocks were slowly starting to gather around him as the ground started to shine in bright blue colour.</p><p>Ego looked around himself in confusion before turning his attention towards his son to see him glaring at him, "You shouldn't have killed my mom, and squished my Walkman!"</p><p>He leaped himself forward towards his father, flying into him. They went flying into the air, slamming into some of the stony walls in the process but Quill didn't care about that. Small rocks that gathered around him just a few seconds ago formed themselves into a huge stony fist on his right hand and he didn't waste any time and started punching Ego right into his face as they slammed into a wall.</p><p>It was when the others were relased from their prison of vines and rocks. Y/N took a deep breath, followed by another one and another one as he landed on the ground along with Rocket. They turned to look at each other, and offered themselves a quick nod of their heads, telling each other that they were okay without saying any words, as they could hear Yondu breathing heavily not that far from them.</p><p>They looked around themselves and saw that the energy vines were gone, for now. They quickly took off into the air, and started flying towards the cavern to tell Groot to hurry up. They were running out of time, and they had no idea how much time they had left until these vines will return.</p><p>"Hey, Groot!" Y/N called for the little tree, "If you can hear us, hurry up!"</p><p>Rocket quickly added, "I'm not sure how long Quill can keep him distracted!"</p><p>The two of them proceeded just to stare at the holes in the cavern for a few more moments until they heard someone coming out. Groot most likely listened to their words, because he came out of one of the holes in the cavern shorty after. It was when their could feel a small feeling of relief overcoming their bodies because Groot must have pull the right button instead of the one that would kill them all if they were still here.</p><p>Rocket flied over to Groot to pick him up, as Y/N offered the little guy a smile, "Good job." </p><p>The raccoon nodded, placing Groot on his shoulder, "You didn't blew us up."</p><p>Groot send them a proud smile and a nod of his head in response. All three of them looked down to see Yondu standing in the distance, watching how everything burned around him. They flied towards him, earning the blue skinned's man attention.</p><p>"Yondu, we're about to blow!" Rocket declared as Yondu looked up at them.</p><p>"Get to the ship!" He told them.</p><p>Y/N shook his head, "Not without Quill!" </p><p>Yondu pointed at Groot who was sitting on Rocket's shoulder, "You two need to take care of the twig!"</p><p>"Not without <span class="u">you</span>!" Rocket added to which Y/N gave a nod of his head in response.</p><p>"I ain't done nothin' right my whole damn life, guys." Yondu sighed, "You need to give me this."</p><p>Rocket and Y/N shared a saddened look with each other, when they realized what Yondu was about to do, and how their clash with Ego was going to end for the blue skinned man. Rocket reached into his bag, looking for two things he was going to give to Yondu. He found one Aero-Wing and one spacesuit only a few seconds later and pulled them out from his bag.</p><p>"A spacesuit and an aero-rig. We  only have one of each." He told Yondu, handing this stuff to him to which Yondu send him and Y/N a grateful nod.</p><p>They turned to leave, but stopped when Groot declared to Yondu, "I am Groot."</p><p>"What's that?" Yondu asked them.</p><p>Y/N smiled proudly after hearing what Groot said, "He says, "<em>Welcome to the frickin' Guardians of the Galaxy</em>"."</p><p>Rocket smiled proudly as well, "Only he didn't use "frickin'."</p><p>Yound turned to look at Groot and send him a grateful nod to which the little tree offered him one last wave of his hand. Yondu waved back as Rocket, Y/N and Groot started flying up, "Bye, twig."</p><p>Quill continued to fight with his father as they proceeded to fly across the entire place, trading blows with each other. Star-Lord send a powerful punch right at Ego's face, sending him flying backwards, slamming into a few stony walls in the process. Ego returned only a few seconds later and slammed his son into a cliff. He wasn't done with him. He quickly flied over to Quill and grabbed him again, throwing him downards.</p><p>Star-Lord crashed somewhere among the debris before screaming as he started flying towards Ego once again. Ego's reaction to it was quick as he started flying towards his son as well. Stones started to gather around him and it was just a matter of seconds before he transformed himself into a much larger version of himself while Star-Lord used the same tactic, but instead of transforming into a larger version of himself, he transformed into Pac-Man.</p><p>The two celestials collided and their transformed forms shattered into pieces in the exact moment when it happened. The two continued to exchange punches as they crashed on the ground.</p><p>It was when Rocket and Y/N made their way to the ship to be greeted by the view of Gamora and Nebula sitting on the floor as the former was tending Mantis who was laying on the floor, still unconsciouss. They flied through the opened entrance and landed on the floor, in front of them, earning their attention.</p><p>"Where's Peter?" Gamora asked them after noticing that Quill wasn't with them, "Rocket, Y/N where is he? Guys! look at me! Where is he?"</p><p>Rocket and Y/N didn't respond to her calls as the raccoon pulled out a timer to the bomb, only to see that there was only one minutes left before the explosion. They send Gamora and unsure look and sighed, shaking their heads. She got her answer when Groot pointed at the exit from the ship. She quickly realized that Quill was still out there. </p><p>"No." She said, bringing herself back on he feet, "I'm not leaving without him."</p><p>She picked up one of the rifles that were nearby and readied it, but she didn't had a chance to leave the ship as someone shot her from behind, knocking her down. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Rocket said, sadly, feeling tears into coming his eyes as Gamora collapsed on the floor, " I can only afford to lose one friend today."</p><p>"Me too." Y/N sighed sadly before looking up at the ceiling, "Kraglin! Take us out of here!"</p><p>The doors started closing as Rocket and Y/N could feel Drax's worried voice sound in their comms, "<em>Rocket, Y/N, where's Quill? Rocket! Y/N!  Where's Quill? Where's Quill?</em>"</p><p>His questions went without an answer as Y/N and Rocket continued to watch how the doors closed down with teary eyes.</p><p>Quill groaned as he send another powerful punch right at Ego's face who collapsed on the ground. He quickly got himself back on his feet, being aware that the bomb placed right next to his brain was several seconds away from exploading.</p><p>"No, we need to stop it." He was about to fly towards his brain to stop the bomb from ending his life but was stopped by Quill who slammed him into the ground. Ego quickly went back on his feet only to be stoppef by Quill from going any further once again. He grabbed his son by shoulders, to make sure he was going to listen, "Listen to me! You are a god. If you kill me, you'll be just like everybody else."</p><p>Quill stared right into Ego's eyes, answering, "What's so wrong with that?"</p><p>"No!..." Was Ego's last words before the bomb exploaded, resulting in huge explosion. His entire human form turned into ash which landed before Quill's feet. He was dead. Ego was defeated.</p><p>Quill stared at his hands to see how the blue light faded from his hands, as his celestial powers disappeared from his body. He stood up shorty after, watching how everything exploded and fell apart around him. He looked down, readying himself for his death, not excepting anyone to save him right now.</p><p>He was wrong.</p><p>He quickly realized how wrong he was was when someone flied over to him, picking him up from the ground.  They started flying up, away from exploading things, as Quill looked at the person who saved him and his savior turned out to be Yondu.</p><p>"He may have been your father, boy, but he wasn't your daddy." He told him, as they bursted through the ground, hearing how it exploded just after they flied through it, as they proceeded  to fly up towards their ship, "I'm sorry I didn't do none of it right. I'm damn lucky you're my boy."</p><p>He placed the spacesuit that Rocket gave him on Quill's chest, as it quicly overcame his entire body, making Quill ask him a confused, "What?"</p><p>Yondu gave him one last smile as they flew out of the exploading planet, out of the atmosphere into space.</p><p>"What? Yondu, what are you doing?" Quill asked the blue skinned man, knowing exactly that Yondu wasn't going to last long in space without a spacesuit on him. They stopped flying and stopped somewhere in space as Yondu's Aero-Wings stopped working. Quill look at Yondu in panic and saw him beginning to suffocate, "No! No!"</p><p>He attempted to take his spacesuit off to place it on Yondu's body but he couldn't. He looked again at Yondu to see that ice started to cover his entire body. He started crying out to him as Yondu slowly placed his hands on Quill's head to comfort him just seconds before his entire body stopped moving. Star-Lord placed his hand on Yondu's neck, desperately searching for pulse, finding none. He held his body to close himself, sobbing uncontrollaby over the loss of a man who raised him.</p><p>Yondu Udonta was gone.</p><hr/><p>The Guardians were preparing everything for Yondu's funeral. Yondu's lifeless body was placed on top of it.  They covered his lifeless frozen red eyes with a blindfold, and did the same with his mouth. They light up a few candles and placed them next to him, alongside various things that Udonta owned, even a small doll that Quill gave him hidden in an orb a few months ago, telling him that it was Power Stone was there.</p><p>It took them a while to get everything ready for the funeral, but when everything was ready, they gathered around the table. Y/N stood between Rocket and Groot, watching Yondu's body with saddened expression on his face, as his fellow Guardians, Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Mantis, Drax, or even Kraglin were standing around the table as well, glancing down at Yondu's body. Only Nebula stood in the background.</p><p>Quill stared tearfully at the corpse of a man who raised, a man who was more of a father to him than his real father ever was, beginning to speak for him, "I told Gamora how when I was a kid I used to pretend David Hasselhoff was my dad."</p><p>Y/N gave a silent nod of his head in understanding to Quill's words, as Rocket and Drax exchanged  a look with each other, unaware who this David Hasselhoff was.</p><p>Quill saw that and gave them a quick explanation, "He’s a singer and actor from Earth, really famous guy."</p><p>Rocket and Drax nodded their heads in understanding, now knowing that Quill meant by that.</p><p>"Earlier, it struck me." Star-Lord continued, "Yondu didn’t have a talking car, but he did have a flying arrow. He didn’t have the beautiful voice of an angel, but he did have the whistle of one."</p><p>Mantis smiled at that, nodding her head, but her smile didn't last long. It faded away from her face just a second later.</p><p>Quill proceeded to speak for Yondu, "Both Yondu and David Hasselhoff went on kick-ass adventures and hooked up with hot women and fought robots."</p><p>Kraglin sadly looked up at Quill from his captain's body at these words.</p><p>"I guess David Hasselhoff did kind of end up being my dad after all. Only it was you, Yondu. I had a pretty cool dad. What I’m trying to say here is..." Quill paused a moment as Gamora placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "...Sometimes that thing you’re searching for your whole life it’s right there by your side all along. You don’t even know it."</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot stated.</p><p>Rocket nodded his head sadly, "He did call you twig."</p><p>Everyone started to part ways after that. Rocket, Drax and Mantis started making their way to the room where the last stage Yondu's funeral was going to take it's place.</p><p>Y/N was about to follow them, but stopped when he head someone approach him, "Hey, Y/N."</p><p>The said human turned around and saw Kraglin standing in front of him, "Yes, Kraglin?"</p><p>"After you and Rocket were knocked down by Nebula, we went to the wreckage of your ship." Kraglin began, showing Y/N that he was carrying something. It was Y/N shotgun, "I found this.</p><p>Y/N's eyes widened a bit. He was certain that his shotgun was lost. He immediately took the shotgun from Kraglin and eyed it for a moment, to make sure that everything was okay with it. It wouldn't hurt him to make sure, right?</p><p>He took his eyes away from his weapon after a moment and send Kraglin a grateful nod, "Thanks, Kraglin."</p><p>"No problem." Kraglin nodded his head in return, turning away from Y/N, intending to have a talk with Quill about something. There was something he wanted to give to Star-Lord.</p><p>It was when another person approached him. He quickly recognized this voice. It was Nebula's, "Y/N. I got something from the wreckage that belongs to you too and I want give it back to you."</p><p>"What is it?" Y/N titled his head to look at the blue skinned woman. He raised his brow at her, hoping that it was going to be a certain thing that was important to him for a good reason.</p><p>He quickly got his answer when Nebula pulled out his deck of cards from her pocket. It was what exactly he was hoping it would be. He could feel relief and hapiness overcoming his body. He was simply happy that the only thing that he had left from his planet wasn't lost. His gaze went over to the deck as he took it from the blue skinned woman. </p><p>"Thank you." He looked up at her with a grateful smile growing on his lips, "It may be a simple deck of cards, but it means a lot to me. This is the only thing I have from Earth before I was taken away. I appreciate it. A lot."</p><p>Nebula just offered him a nod of her head in response, and a very small smile, that it was barely noticeable. She turned away from him and started making her way into another room as Y/N turned around to see Gamora, who was most likely watching them.</p><p>He made a motion towards the room which Nebula just entered, telling Gamora "<em>Talk with her</em>" without saying any word.</p><p>He walked past Gamora, placing his deck of cards in his pocket before adjusting his shotgun over his shoulder. He walked into the room where Rocket, Drax and Mantis were gathered around Yondu's body, waiting for him and the rest. He stopped next to Rocket who send him a questioning look after seeing that Y/N had just shotgun back to which his human friend just shrugged his shoulders. One more moment had to pass until Quill and Kraglin entered the room and joined them.</p><p>They all watched how Yondu's body was slowly wheeled away, leading him into flames, which slowly consumed his entire body,  leaving nothing but ashes, which were released into space where he'd met his eternal rest.</p><p>It was when everyone started parting ways after final stage of Yondu's funeral took it's place. Kraglin went somewhere, Y/N noticed that he was carrying Yondu's arrow with him as everyone else went to the front of the ship. He, Rocket, Drax and Mantis stopped in front of the front window of the ship, simply watching how Yondu's ashes floated in space.</p><p>Quill turned to the right and sat down on the bed, checking the zune that Kraglin gave him just a few moments ago. He put the earbuds in his ears, listening the first song this device had to offer as Groot sat down on his knee. Groot held his hands in the air, wanting to hear it. Quill took one earbud out of his ear and gave it to Groot who placed it close to his ear, his eyes widening in awe as they continued to listen to the song together.</p><p>It was when Groot pointed at the mirror in front of them, spotting something. Quill looked in the direction that Groot was pointing it and saw Ravagers battleships flying next to them.</p><p>Y/N's eyes snapped open as he spotted it too. He instantly could feel a smile growing on his lips. He nudged Rocket, "Rocket, look."</p><p>Rocket glanced at the window and could feel smile growing on his lips as well, "They came."</p><p>They started walking towards the front window of the ship as Drax walked right behind them with Mantis, "What is it?"</p><p>"I and Y/N sent word to Yondu’s old Ravager buddies, and told them what he did." Rocket explained, stopping in front fo the front window.</p><p>Quill walked over to his fellow Guardians with Gamora by his side and Groot on his shoulder, revealing what it was to everyone, "It’s a Ravager funeral."</p><p>All of the battleships gathered in front of them started letting out fireworks, engulfing everything around them in various colours. Groot hopped from Quill's shoulder into Gamora's as all of the Guardians watched the goodbye the Ravagers were giving to Yondu in awe. This display was just too beautiful to see, and it certainly was one of the most beautiful things they have seen in their entire lives. </p><p>"He didn't chase them away." Rocket stated.</p><p>Quill shook his head, "No."</p><p>"Even though he yelled at them. And was always mean." Rocket said, lowering his head, "And he stole batteries he didn’t need."</p><p>Star-Lord looked down at him, giving his fellow Guardian an assuring, "Well, of course not."</p><p>Groot held his arms out to Drax and Gamora quickly noticed that. She handed him to Drax who put him on his shoulder as Groot yawned, laying himself on his shoulder, slowly drifing into sleep.</p><p>Gamora turned to look at Quill who looked down at her shorty after, with a smile, "What?"</p><p>"It’s just." Gamora softly said with a small pause in the middle, "Some unspoken thing."</p><p>Quill responded to her words with "<em>I told you so.</em>" look as Gamora wrapped her arm around his waist to which Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders, both of them smilling.</p><p>"It's beautiful." Mantis stated, her eyes wide in awe from watching how all of these colours engulfled space.</p><p>"It is, and so are you." Drax took his gaze away from the display for moment to look at Mantis, only to look at it again a second later, "On the inside."</p><p>Rocket watched the farewell to Yondu with teary eyes and a small smile forming on his face when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He turned away from the window to look at  that person and saw Y/N, who offered his friend a smile. Rocket returned his smile, feeling how a few tears fell from down his cheek. He turned back to the window and the two friends just proceeded to watch the beautiful display in front of them.</p><p>None of the Guardians could spot a movement behind them... </p><p>Nebula quietly leaned against the wall, not wanting them to spot her now, and watched Yondu's funeral from the distance.</p><p>----</p><p><b>Welp, we're done with second GOTG and Nebula decided to stay with the Guardians after Ego's death. The next chapters are going to be about the Guardians just doing the Guardians things, </b> <b>and Y/N and Nebula getting together and after that we'll go to Infinity War :)</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The New Guardians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two days after Ego's demise were pretty busy ones for the Guardians. Kraglin decided to leave with the Ravagers and they respected his decision and left him with his people. Right before he left with the Ravagers, Kraglin said quick goodbyes to them before leaving the ship as fast as he could. He was so fast to leave because of a certain incident which included Yondu's arrow which now belonged to him and Drax's neck.</p><p>The other thing that they had to do after Ego's death was flying over to Xandar, and once they landed on that planet, they told Nova and Dey about everything that had happened. Gamora had a long talk with Nova and Dey about her sister and what she did to help them during their clash with Ego. Nova decided that Nebula wouldn't be placed in the Kyln, like she originally planned to, on the condition that Gamora will keep her sister in check to which the green skinned woman assured her that there was nothing to worry about Nebula.</p><p>They boarded from Xandar shorty after, and with their business down there done, there was only one thing they had to deal with now, and it surely began a long discussion between the Guardians.</p><p>"Look, Gamora. I just want you to understand my point." Quill said, waving his hands in front of him, "I'm not trying to say that this is a bad thing, but..."</p><p>Y/N rolled his eyes, sitting on the floor, "Quill. You're trying to say this is a bad thing."</p><p>"Yes. You're trying to fool us, Quill." Drax said in agreement, "This is exactly what you're trying to say."</p><p>"Yeah." Rocket nodded his head, sitting next to Y/N as he looked up at Quill. Little Groot sat between them, "You're making it pretty obvious."</p><p>Mantis raised her hand in the air, as if she was a student in a school wanting to ask the teacher a question, earning everyone's attention, "I think what Quill is trying to say to us is that it would feel quite awkward for him, for all of the people here if she stayed with us."</p><p>"I mean." Quill rubbed the back of his head, "Wouldn't it feel awkward to you, Gamora? She did try to kill you on numerous occasions."</p><p>"We all tried to kill each other when we came across each other, and yet being here together  doesn't feel awkward to any of us." Gamora pointed out, sitting next to her sister.</p><p>"I have to say that Gamora actually raises a good point here." Y/N said, placing his hand on his chin. He never really thought about it, but what Gamora said was true, "In fact, the only person that didn't try to kill us on the first meeting Mantis."</p><p>"But someone she worked for tried, so I guess it counts too." Rocket stated, as he rubbed the back of his head with his palm. Mantis could only press her hands together at his words.</p><p>Groot nodded his head, "I am Groot."</p><p>They could have sworn they saw Gamora send them a quick grateful look. She continued, "The other reason why she should stay with us is that she is my sister and we were both changed into weapons by Thanos..."</p><p>Drax cut Gamora off before she could continue as if he already knew what she was trying to say by that, "I agree with Gamora.  Any victim of Thanos is a friend of ours."</p><p>"Not to mention that she saved our asses from the Sovereign by using herself as a freaking battery, even though she didn't had to." Rocket added.</p><p>"It was nothing. Don't think much about it..." Nebula said, glancing away from her sisters friends who had their eyes on her. The saying that this conversation was making her uncomfortable was the understamenent of the century. She never was the one to be in the center of attention, especially with people praising her about something that she did. It was just new for her,  "I had to do that to save myself too."</p><p>"You may have done it to save yourself too, but it doesn't change the fact that you saved all of us by doing it." Y/N stated, "Who knows how this entire fiasco with Ego would have end if you didn't do that."</p><p>"So..." Gamora said with a small pause to look around her friend, "There's no problem with her staying with us?"</p><p>"I guess." Quill stated, with a quick rub on the back of his head, "Everyone seems to be okay with it."</p><p>Everyone's attention was brought towards Groot who jumped into feet and ran over to the table. He extended his arm, bringing himself to the top of it. He turned around, to look at Nebula and Gamora and started making his way towards two sisters. He stopped right in front of them. His eyes were on Nebula as he extended his hand towards her.</p><p>"I am Groot!" He declared cutely as he placed his arm on her right shoulder, much to the confusion of the blue skinned woman. He removed his arm from her right shoulder and moved it towards her left shoulder, placing it on it, "I am Groot!"</p><p>Nebula watched this entire thing in confusion. She looked around the people surrounding her and asked, "What did he say?"</p><p>She turned to look at Y/N who spoke up to her right after she asked this question, "He officially welcomed you in the Guardians of the Galaxy."</p><p>Nebula nodded her head in understanding before she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She turned at that person and saw her sister who offered her a smile and a look that said "<em>See? I told you that there was nothing to worry about.</em>"</p><p>"I don't know about you guys." Rocket said, earning everyone's attention as he stood up from the floor, "But the last few days were pretty hard for us and our crew just earned two new members. I think that we should pay a small visit to a certain place."</p><p>"Knowhere?" Gamora asked, wanting to be sure if this was the place that Rocket meant as Drax and Quill seemed to immediately agree with Rocket's idea without even having to voice their agreement.</p><p>"Yeah." Rocket confirmed with a nod of his head, causing Gamora shake her head, as she looked at Y/N, sharing a look with him, both of them knowing how this day was going to end if they were really going to Knowhere.</p><p>Quill turned to the exit from this room which would take him straight to the front of his ship, "I'll go set a course to Knowhere."</p><p>"Just make sure you'll do it correctly." Rocket told him.</p><p>"Are you trying to suggest something, trash panda?" Quill asked him in return, playfully with a small laugh.</p><p>Star-Lord walked out of the room, heading towards the front of the ship to set a course to Knowhere. Everyone started to part ways after that. Gamora went along with Nebula and Mantis to take care of something, and Drax remained on his seat and started sharpening his knives, which was something he did rather often, They really needed to find him some kind of hobby.</p><p>Rocket and Groot were about to head out to do their own thing too. The raccoon turned to his human friend asked him if he was going to go with him, but Y/N told him that there was something he wanted to talk about with Quill. He made his way to the front of the ship shorty after to see Quill sitting in one of the seats, as he played with his new music device that Kraglin gave to him during Yondu's funeral.</p><p>He sat down next to him, "Hey Quill."</p><p>Quill turned to look at the fellow human, "Hey, Y/N."</p><p>"How are you doing?" Y/N asked.</p><p>Star-Lord's answer was immediate, "I'm fine."</p><p>"Quill." Y/N said, "You know what I mean."</p><p>"I'm fine." Quill insisted.</p><p>Y/N raised his hands in the air, "I'm just trying to say that no matter what happens, we're here for you."</p><p>Quill nodded his head and and a moment later smiled at the fellow human, "I know that, pal."</p><p>Y/N smiled back at him, before pointing at Quill's zune, "Would you mind if I browsed your songs on this thing? I would have done this sooner, but didn't really had when."</p><p>"No. Go ahead if you want to." Quill answered, holding his zune out to Y/N, "We could share our opinions about the songs that we're both familiar with, like we did with my Walkman. After all we still have some time until we'll reach Knowhere."</p><p>Y/N nodded his head, liking this idea. The two humans spend the rest of their journey to Knowhere browsing through Quill's new zune, occasionaly trading a comment about what they thought about songs that both of them were familiar with.</p><hr/><p>Y/N, Rocket, Quill, Gamora, Nebula and Drax were greeted by the sound of loud music and people either arguing or talking with each other in the exact moment when they entered the bar on Knowhere. Mantis stayed in the ship to look after Groot, because this definitely wasn't a place for someone as small as him. Nebula had second thoughts about coming here as well, because she wasn't a big fan of places like this, but at the end decided to tag along.</p><p>The Guardians split around the bar. Quill, Rocket and Drax went together while Y/N and Gamora exchanged a look with each other, knowing what to do. Everytime when they stopped in Knowhere, Quill, Rocket and Drax always ended up getting drunk to the point when they could barely walk and Y/N and Gamora were always the ones who had to drag them back to the Milano. Gamora and Nebula went together to find a table while Y/N started making his way to the bar. He never was much a drinker, but one glass wouldn't hurt him, right?"</p><p>He smiled as he approached the bar. He and Gamora often spend their time here talking with the bertender while Quill, Rocket and Drax partied to the point where they could barely walk. Y/N and Gamora could easily say that they considered him a friend of theirs.</p><p>"Would you look at that!" The bartender returned Y/N's smile, "Who decided to stop by in my bar!"</p><p>"Good to see you too, Jonah." Y/N told him, as he placed his arms on the counter. He looked over his shoulder to see that Gamora and Nebula already picked a table for them,  "Same as usual."</p><p>"Coming right up." Jonah nodded his head, understanding Y/N order because the human always took the same drink for himself. His hand reached under the counter. He pulled out an empty shining glass and placed it between him and Y/N,  "Why did you come here? A job, or you just came here simply to hang out?</p><p>"We have some new people in your crew and we decided to come here to celebrate it." Y/N explained, "How's the business doing?"</p><p>"The same as usual. Just wish there were more people I could talk to." Jonah shrugged his shoulders, "The last person that I really had something to talk about was some Kratai huntress that stopped by about a two days ago because the Whitebounds had some work for her."</p><p>"A Kratai working with these three? That's something new." Y/N raised his brow. Kratai's were known across the entire universe as the feared hunters. The thought of one of them working with the Whitebound brothers just felt weird to him.</p><p>"She's not with her people, at least that's what she told me. I don't know if she was lying or not, but I believe her." Jonah explained, "She wasn't born the way they wanted her to and basically told her to leave their planet when she reached a certain age."</p><p>The human nodded his head, now understanding why this unknown Kratai worked with the Whitebound brothers while Jonah poured him some of his favourite liqour into his glass. Y/N picked it up with his right hand and send him a grateful nod, "Thanks, Jonah."</p><p>Jonah shrugged his shoulders, with a smile as Y/N paid him for his drink with his other hand, "Just doing my job."</p><p>Y/N gave him a quick wave before walking over to Gamora and Nebula. He took his seat in front of the two sisters and placed his drink in front of him. He picked it up after a few seconds and took a small sip of it. The taste was a bit sour but he excepted it to be taste like that. He took another sip, and this time it tasted less sourer. </p><p>Nebula looked at her sister. There was a question that popped into her mind instantly after they split up around the bar, "Is this how you spend time here? You and Y/N just sit together while Quill, Rocket and Drax are doing whatever they want for as long as they'll able to?"</p><p>Gamora exchanged a look with Y/N before answering, "Yes."</p><p>"We're doing this like we usually do?" Y/N asked the green skinned woman, "I'm taking Rocket, you're taking Quill and Drax walks or rather stumbles by himself to our ship."</p><p>"Yes." Gamora nodded her head in response, "Like usual."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Nebula asked, shitfting her glance between her sister and the human.</p><p>"We've stopping in this bar from time to time during the last few months." Gamora began, turning to look at her sister, "Everytime when we decided that it was time to head back to our ship, Peter, Rocket and Drax always ended up being were too drunk get back on their own."</p><p>"There's always one complication when that happens. You see, there are three of them, while there are only two of us and one always ended up walking to our ship by himself,  but now that you're here with us, Drax may finally..." Y/N said, already knowing that Nebula was going to refuse. He just wanted to mess with her.</p><p>"No." Nebula instantly responded before Y/N could even finish, "I won't be carrying him to our ship only because he drank more than he should have."</p><p>Gamora opened her mouth, intending to say something but was cut off by a loud cheering which echoded across the entire bar. She, her sister and Y/N turned in the direction of the cheer and saw Rocket who was currently playing some gambling games with some unknown people. He apparently won something, this would explain his loud cheering. They could easily say that Rocket was already after a few drinks.</p><p>"You're not going to join him, or Quill, or Drax?" Nebula asked. She didn't ask Gamora because she already knew the answer. Her sister disliked parties and drinking as much as she did.</p><p>"I never was much of a drinker." Y/N answered, "Even when a friend of mine brought a bottle of wine to a Halloween party a few year back when I was still on Earth, I barely finished my first cup."</p><p>"Halloween?" Nebula asked, never having a chance to hear this word before. She turned to look at Gamora who only smiled, recalling herself asking Peter the same question not that long ago.</p><p>"It's a holiday we have on Earth." Y/N began, saying the shortest definition of Halloween that came into his mind, "It's about scary things. People dress up is various costumes and children are going from house from house, asking people for candy."</p><p>Nebula shook her head, "Sounds like a foolish terran thing."</p><p>"If you say so, but people from my planet are somehow loving it." Y/N shrugged his shoulders, before going back to the story, "Me and my friends didn't had any plans what to do on Halloween a few years ago, until one of us, Sean came up with an idea that we should break into our school and have a small party there, and once we were inside, we settled down in one of the classrooms. Not long after that,  our friend Erica revealed that she brought a bottle of wine with her, and oh boy, how suprised we were by that."</p><p>"What was so suprising about it?" Nebula asked, sounding confused about it. </p><p>"She was that type of a person that liked to stay out of trouble." Y/N explained, a smile growing on his lips at the memory of embarassed Erica and their shocked reactions because of the fact that she brough a bottle of wine with her,  "We were already suprised that she agreed to come with us on our little trip to school."</p><p>He lifted up his glass to his lips and took a sip of his drink before continuing his story, "We spend two hours in the school, drinking wine that Erica brought, and telling ourselves some scary stories, before deciding that it was time to leave. We then went to my house because we'd have it completely to ourselves and watched two slasher movies. My parents were out, so was my younger brother Mike who was hanging out with his friends, and my older brother Ernest was in his work, patroling the streets with his girlfriend Monika to which is now married to and they have a child together, a daughter to be exact if the doctor weren't wrong."</p><p>Gamora titled her head at the mention of Y/N's niece, "You have a niece? You never mentioned her before when you talked about your family."</p><p>"She wasn't born when I was taken from Earth." Y/N explained, "She was supposed to be born about a month later."</p><p>"How they were going to name her?" Gamora asked him another question.</p><p>"...I don't know." A moment had to pass until Y/N finally answered her question. He shook his head. He didn't realize that earlier but he really didn't know his niece's name, "Ernest and Monika wanted her name to remain a mystery, so they could suprise to all of us on the day of birth. All we knew is that they were having a girl."</p><p>Nebula noticed that it took Y/N a moment to reply to her sisters question, causing her to form a question in her mind. She debated with herself if she should ask him this question, but ultimately decided to ask him, cutting off Gamora who was about to ask him the same question, "Do you miss your family?"</p><p>"Of course I do. I often think about how they are doing right now. I wonder how is Ernest doing as a father, or did Mike finally got together with that friend of his Tara." Y/N replied. His younger brother Mike and his friend Tara were best friends since their youngest years, and Y/N always loved to tease them, "If I'm going to honest with myself, and the two of you, the reason why I didn't even paid them a visit to inform them that everything's fine with me is because..." He  paused for a moment and sighed, "I'm afraid."</p><p>Gamora exchanged a confused look with her sister, only seconds before their confused expression changed into the ones of concern, "Afraid of what?"</p><p>"I'm afraid of how they're going to react. I mean how I am going to explain to them where I was for the past years?" Y/N asked them in return . </p><p>This wasn't the only reason why he didn't paid his family a visit so far. How was he going to tell them about everything that happened to him during his time in space? How would they react to it? How would they react to the story of what happened with Ronan the Accuser, or to the story of what happened with Ego only two days ago. How were they going to react to the fact that he and his friends basically saved the galaxy twice in a period of a few months.</p><p>He was taken away from his thoughts when he saw how Gamora stood up from her seat and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "I'm sure they'd understand. You always described them as good people."</p><p>"If you say so." Y/N said, giving her a small smile, trying not to make it look forced, to which Gamora smiled back. She removed her hand from his shoulder and went back to her seat, the comforting smile still on her face, "I just hope that they're doing okay."</p><p>They spend the next two hours simply talking with each other, maybe except for the one time when they had to stop Drax from starting a fight some random guy. This was when they decided that it was time to go back to their ship. Nebula and Gamora went to find Rocket and Quill, making sure to keep drunk Drax close to themselves, while Y/N made his way to Jonah and placed his now emptied glass on the counter, saying quick goodbye to Jonah who said his goodbye to him in return and told him to come again.</p><p>Y/N turned away from Jonah and saw Gamora and Nebula waiting for him in front of the exit from the bar, with very drunk Quill, Rocket and Drax standing next to them. He approached them as Gamora wrapped Quill's arm around her shoulder, before exiting the bar, followed by her sister and Drax, leaving him only with Rocket. </p><p>He grabbed his raccoon friend by the back of his clothes and lifted him up from the ground. He exited the bar right after. He quickly catched up to the rest of his friends and started to walk along with them towards their ship. He looked down at Rocket for a second before turning his gaze towards their ship again. </p><p>"Can't you carry me any the other way, Y/N?" He heard Rocket grumble as he practically hung above the ground. It was obvious that it was uncomfortable to him to be carried like that.</p><p>"There's no way I'll be carrying you any other way. Don't you remember that you emptied your stomach the last time when I carried you in other way than that?" Y/N asked him. The memory of his friend emptying his stomach all over his clothes popped into his mind. He cringed at the images going through his head right now, "Washing my clothes took me that long to the point where I couldn't feel my fingers for the rest of the day."</p><p>Rocket rolled his eyes, "You're the one to talk! Remember the first time when you drank with me and Groot? You were on hangover for two days! We could barely get you out of our bed!"</p><p>Y/N looked at Rocket with a deadpan expression on his face before turning to look at Gamora and Nebula who were giving him a look, "What? It happens to everyone."</p><p>No one said anything for the rest of their walk to their ship. Y/N and Nebula could only hear Quill mumble something into Gamora's ear but they couldn't hear what was it. The hatch of their ship lowered down and they entered it, making sure to close the hatch behind them before stepping any further into their ship, before heading towards their rooms.</p><p>One of the first things they saw after entering their ship was the sight of Groot and Mantis sleeping together on a floor, the former laying on top of the woman. Y/N grinned at the adorable sight in front of him, before beginning to head towards Rocket's room, passing by Drax who was practically stumbling towards his room.</p><p>He entered his friends room and placed him right on top of his bed, "Are you going to puke or something like that. I don't want to hear you complain about having to clean it off the floor tommorow."</p><p>Rocket shook his head, "I'm fine."</p><p>Y/N crossed his arms, turning to the exit from his friends room, "I still don't believe you."</p><p>"I know." Rocket nodded his head to that, with a small smirk forming on his face.</p><p>His human friend turned to the exit from his room. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Goodnight." to him.</p><p>Y/N exited Rocket's room, just seconds before he could feel the Milano taking off from Knowhere. Either Gamora or Nebula started the ship up and made it leave this planet. A yawn escaped his lips as he started to walk towards his room, wanting to take a few hours sleep as much as everyone else did, passing by Drax's room where he could already sleep the tattooed man sleeping soundly on his bed or on the floor.</p><p>On his way to his room, he came across Nebula who he assumed to be on the way to her room too. He offered her a quick smile,  "Welcome aboard, Neb."</p><p>Nebula just gave him a small nod of her head in response before moving past him towards her room. She stopped only a few seconds later and turned back to see that Y/N was already gone. How did he just called her?</p><p>Another yawn escaped Y/N's mouth as he entered his room. He considered changing his nromal clothes into the ones he usually wears when he goes sleep, but decided that he was too tired to do it. He sat down on his bed and took off his shoes, before placing them right next to it. He lay down on his bed, with his face facing the pillow, and slowly drifted into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Visit to Xandar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not much happened for the next week since Nebula officialy became a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy.  They spend most of this time in their ship, minding their own business since they didn't really had much to do and didn't really felt like staying at one planet for a longer period of time than just to refill their supplies and they didn't receive any job from anyone. They used these days to simply take a rest after that entire fiasco with Ego.</p><p>As for now, the Milano's course was set to Xandar where the Guardians were planning to spend a day or two. They didn't had to worry about having to search for a place to stay there because they already had booked themselves rooms in the best hotel on Xandar. They didn't even had to pay for their stay in the hotel because they were Xandar's heroes.</p><p>After landing on Xandar, the Guardians went to the hotel to check the room where they were going to sleep in tonight. Y/N had received a room with Rocket and Groot, just like everytime when they were staying in Xandar, for a day, or two, or for a few days. Y/N at first went over to the small balcony and took a good look at the beautiful view it was giving of the entire town. He stood on the balcony for few moments before walking over on the bed. The human could feel a grin forming on his lips when he lay down on the bed, because of how comfortable it was.</p><p>His grin became a bit wider when little Groot climbed over to him and laid down next to him, putting his arms behind his head, "These beds are quite comfortable, right, little guy?"</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot nodded in agreement, his gaze on the white ceiling.</p><p>Rocket shook his head, sitting on his bed, "I don't understand what are you two finding so special about these beds. They're good as any other one to me."</p><p>"I you say so." Y/N shrugged his shoulders. He was about to add something but stopped himself when he heard something ringing in his bag. He instantly knew what it was. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small communication device. He used to wear one his wrist a few months ago, but it was broken into pieces during the battle of Xandar and he had to find buy a new one.</p><p>He and Rocket exchanged a look with each other when they saw who was calling them. It was Hunter, the arms dealer they've been seeing from time to time and the one that Y/N met up with just a few moments before he and his traveling companions broke themselves into a fight with Star-Lord and Gamora.</p><p>"Hunter." Rocket pointed out, as he hopped off his bed before coming over to his human friend, "It's been a while since we talked with him."</p><p>"Yeah." Y/N nodded his head to that, "The last time when I talked with him was when I was taking my upgraded shotgun from him."</p><p>The human pressed the button, answering Hunter's call who's voice sounded across their room, "<em>Hey, Y/N, Rocket! I heard  thatyou're visiting Xandar today, is that true?"</em></p><p>Y/N nodded in confirmation, "Yes, we are."</p><p>"<em>That's great!</em>" Hunter smiled at the confirmation, "<em>You need to come to my shop. There is something I want to give to both of you.</em>"</p><p>"What do you want to give us?" Rocket wanted to know.</p><p>"<em>You'll find out when you'll see it</em>." Hunter explained,  "<em>Hunter's out.</em>"</p><p>And with that, Hunter ended his call with the human and the talking raccoon. Y/N turned his gaze away from his communication device and turned to look at Rocket, "Should we head out to him, now?" </p><p>Rocket gave a small nod of his head in response, "It's not like we have anything else to do."</p><p>Y/N responded with a nod of his own as he placed his commucation device back in his bag. He stood up from the bed slouched it over his shoulder. He grabbed his shotgun and slouched it over his other. He walked over to the exit from their room, ready to head out to Hunter's arms store.</p><p>Rocket picked up Groot from the bed and placed him on his shoulder, causing Groot to pout, "What?"</p><p>Groot crossed his arms, "I am Groot." </p><p>"There's no way we're leaving you alone." Rocket told him, shaking his head, "Don't you remember what happened the last time when we left you alone in the room for an hour? It took us over two hours to find you!"</p><p>"Good thing that we found you before the others found out." Y/N stated. He could already imagine Gamora and Quill giving them a  long lecture about losing Groot.</p><p>Groot didn't say anything to that as he remained on Rocket's shoulder who walked over to Y/N. They walked out of their room and exited the hotel just a few moments later. They entered  the streets of the city of Xandar and started making their way to Hunter's shop. They walked together through the streets, trading a word or two with themselves. passing by many Xandarians in the process. </p><p>A few of the Xandarian stopped them and shared a word or two the human, the talking raccoon, and the talking tree, wanting to thank them personally for stopping Ronan. One young Xandarian even wanted to take a photo with them. Y/N and Groot instantly agreed, but it took him some time to convice Rocket who wasn't much fond of this idea, but luckilly for the young boy, he ended up getting his photo with the three Guardians.</p><p>They parted ways with him and his parent and started walking towards their destination again. Y/N titled his head to the right a bit when a familiar spot came into his view. It was the spot where he, Rocket and Groot decided to attack Quill and bring him to Yondu a few months back.</p><p>He looked down at the raccoon and asked, "Do you ever think where we would be now if you didn't stop Quill on that tablet of yours?"</p><p>Rocket shook his head, "Not really."</p><p>Y/N gave a small nod of his head to Rocket's response as they proceeded to make their way through the streets. Hunter's shop finally appeared in their view a few minutes later. The human grabbed the handle of the doors and pushed it open. He and his friends entered the shop, instantly spotting Hunter behind the counter.</p><p>"Y/N! Rocket!" A welcoming smile grew on Hunter's lips, "It's been a while since you visited my shop. I was starting to think that you forgot about me."</p><p>Y/N shook his head, coming over to the counter with Rocket, "Why would we forgot about you?</p><p>"At least we won't have to worry about you screwing us over with the new parts." Rocket added.</p><p>"Don't screw with the customers and you now that some of them will return to do some more deals." Hunter declared, like he was recitating something from a book, "This is what I told myself when I got myself in this business."</p><p>"I can say that this business method works out pretty well for you, so far." Y/N stated.</p><p>"You can say that." Hunter nodded his head to that, "How's your shotgun doing, Y/N? Is there a need of fixing something in it, or perharps it needs an upgrade?"</p><p>"No." Y/N shook his head, "It works exactly the way it's supposed to and I don't have any plans to upgrade it, for now."</p><p>Hunter nodded his head in understanding and turned to look at Rocket, "What about you, Rocket?"</p><p>"Nothing changed here." Rocket answered, "You said you wanted to give us something, but didn't want to tell what."</p><p>"I wanted to keep it a suprise for the moment you'll visit my shop." Hunter revelead why he kept his a mystery, "I want to give two of you a gift, as some sort of thank you for saving Xandar and my butt along with it."</p><p>"You want us to give us something for free as a thank you gift from saving Xandar from Ronan?" Y/N asked Hunter, wanting to be sure that he didn't misheard it, earning a nod of confirmation from the arms dealer.</p><p>"You certainly took your time to give it to us." Rocket stated, "A few months to be exact."</p><p>"I know." Hunter nodded in confirmation, "I was just looking for a perfect things to give to you, and it took me a bit longer than I excepted."</p><p>Y/N raised his brow, "What is it, then?"</p><p>Hunter responded to his question by reaching under his counter and pulled out what appeared to be a regular bomb, "This one here, I got for Rocket."</p><p>Rocket grabbed the explosive from the counter and eyed it, "Looks like a normal bomb to me."</p><p>"I was hoping you'd say it." Hunter grinned, "This bomb is a extremely rare one. Their only created on Requem, and even there, the number of it is very low. It may look like a normal, just like you said, but it is completely opposite of that. The explosion of this bomb is much larger than the one from the regular bomb."</p><p>"Are you trying to say that I'll be able to blow anything I want with it?" Rocket wanted to sure if he understood corrently, liking the sound of it.</p><p>"Not anyting you'd want, even this thing has it's limits, but yes, you'd be able to blow up a lot of things with it without any problem." Hunter explained, "For example, if you'd want to blow up an entire ship or an entire building, then this bomb will do it."</p><p>Rocket stared at the bomb for a few seconds before putting it in his bag, "This one may become handy."</p><p>"I'm glad you like it." Hunter smiled at Rocket before reaching under the counter again. He pulled out what appeared to be some sort of sword and placed it in front of Y/N, "And I got this thing here for Y/N."</p><p>Y/N picked up the blade from the counter and eyed it for a second, "Thanks, Hunter, but I thought you knew that I'm not experienced in sword fighting as much as I am in shooting."</p><p>"It is never too late to learn." Hunter stated, "Right?"</p><p>"I guess, you're right." Y/N shrugged his shoulders, "Thanks for the gift."</p><p>Hunter simply waved it off, "Don't thank me. I'm just showing that I appreciate what both of you did by giving it to you."</p><p>Y/N opened his mouth to say something to the arms dealer but was interrupted when the familiar sound of ringing echoed across Hunter's shop. The human and the raccoon instantly knew that was someone was calling them. Y/N reached into his bag and pulled out his communication device, seeing the person that was calling them.</p><p>"Who's that?" Rocket asked him as Groot looked up curiously at Y/N.</p><p>"Quill." Y/N instantly answered as he pressed the button on the device, accepting Quill's call,.</p><p>"<em>Y/N? Rocket? Groot?</em>" Quill's voice called out to them, "<em>Where are you guys?</em>"</p><p>"We're paying a quick visit to Hunter's shop." Rocket explained as he stared up at hte commucation device with Groot. Hunter remained silent and simply watched the Guardians chatt with each other.</p><p>"What is it?" Y/N asked the fellow human.</p><p>"<em>You need to come to the Nova Corp headquarters.</em>" Quill explained, "<em>I just talked with Nova and Dey and they requested the presence of all of us.</em>"</p><p>"What do they want from us?" Rocket wanted to know.</p><p>"<em>They have a new job for us.</em>" Quill explained,</p><p>"A new job?" Y/N asked, wanting to know if he didn't misheard it as Quill nodded in confirmation.</p><p>Groot titled his head to the side, "I am Groot?"</p><p>"<em>I know as much as you do, little guy.</em>" Quill answered, with a small shrug of his shoulders, "<em>They told me and that they will fill us in once we'll be in the headquarters.</em>"</p><p>"Alright." Y/N gave Quill an assuring nod, "We'll get there as fast as we can."</p><p>This answer was enough for Quill. He disconnected, ending the call between him and three other Guardians. Y/N looked down at Rocket and Groot, exchanging a look with his friends. It seemed that their rest after Ego has came to an end.</p><p>Hunter smiled, watching all three of them from his spot behind the counter, "Duty calls, I see?"</p><p>"Yeah." Y/N nodded his head in confirmation, turning towards the exit from the shop along with Rocket ad Groot who still sat on top of the talking raccoon's shoulder, "See you around, Hunter."</p><p>The arms dealer offered them a small wave, "If you will ever need to fix your weapon, or to upgrade it, or buy something, you know who to call."</p><p>"We know, Hunter." Rocket said in response as Groot offered Hunter a wave in return to his, before exiting the shop along with his friends, beginning to head towards their next destination. The Nova Corp headquarters.</p><hr/><p>The walk to the Nova Corp headquarters was a calm one and didn't last that long. It only took Y/N, Rocket and Groot several minutes to get there. They all entered the room with the command center standing in the middle of it to see that Quill, Gamora, Drax, Nebula and Mantis  was already there, most likely waiting for them, Nova and Dey.</p><p>"Hey, guys" Quill said, as Y/N, Rocket and Groot came over to them, stopping next by his side. He turned to look at them, wanting to start a conversation, "What were you doing in Hunter's shop? Were you buying something or maybe he wanted something from you?"</p><p>"We had some business to do with him." Y/N answered, "He called us when we were in our room to come to his shop and when we came there he revealed that he wanted to give some gifts to me and Rocket." </p><p>Gamora exchanged a look with Star-Lord before asking, "Gift?"</p><p>"He said that it is his form of saying "thank you" for saving  Xandar a few months back." Rocket explained, placing his palm in his bag, knowing what question was going to come next.</p><p>"This arms dealer certainly took his time to give his gifts of gratefulness to you." Drax stated.</p><p>Rocket nodded, his palm still in his bag, "We told him the same thing."</p><p>Mantis raised her index finger in the air, earning everyone's attention, "I assume that it must be something rare if he searched for it for quite some time."</p><p>"From what he told us, you can say that they are rare." Rocket said, as he pulled out his new bomb from the bag, showing it off to fellow Guardians.</p><p>Drax eyed it for a second before saying, "Looks like a regular explosive to me."</p><p>"It looks like one but it isn't, Drax." Quill answered for Rocket, already having a chane to hear about an explosive like this before, "I heard about this bomb like this before when I was stickig around the Ravagers. It may look like a regular one but it's really powerful. It would be able to take down this entire building as if it was nothing."</p><p>At this explanation, an excited smile fromed on Drax's lips, "Then, I'm looking forward to seeing how this will work."</p><p>Quill turned to look at Y/N, "What about you, Y/N?"</p><p>Y/N pulled out his new blade and showed it to his friends, "He gave me this."</p><p>"A sword?" Quill asked, "I didn't know you that swords were your thing too."</p><p>"I said the same thing to Hunter but a gift is a gi..." He paused when he saw Gamora, Nebula and even Drax staring at him like he was the most oblivious person in the galaxy, "What?"</p><p>"Y/N." Nebula said with a small pause, her gaze on the human's new blade, "Do you know what kind of sword it is?"</p><p>"No? Never was much interested in them. I always preferred guns." Y/N explained, shaking his head, with a confused expression forming on his face at the looks they were giving him, "Should I?"</p><p>He never got his answer from them as the doors on the other side of the room shut open and Nova Prime entered the room, followed by Dey and a few other members of the Nova Corp.</p><p>"Guardians of the Galaxy." She offered them a greeting nod of her head as she stopped in front of the command center , "It's good that all of you came here so quickly."</p><p>"What do you want us to do?" Rocket asked, going straight to the point.</p><p>Nova turned to look at Dey and nodded her head at him. He pressed the button on the command center and a mugshot of some dangerous looking guy appeared in the view of all of the Guardians.</p><p>"I'd like to introduce you to Gregor Conall." Nova introduced him to Quill and his crew.</p><p>Y/N crossed his arms, staring up at the mugshot, "He is the reason why you called us here, I pressume?"</p><p>"Exactly." Dey confirmed with a nod of his head as he continued for Nova, "We'd like you to catch him and bring him to us. After that, we're going to place him in Kyln."</p><p>"What did he do?" Gamora wanted to know.</p><p>"He is known among the other people of his type for leading the bandit tribe of the same name." Nova continued her explanation to the Guardians about their new target, "He recently started to play with Xandar when the members of his tribe started raiding our shipments."</p><p>Quill rubbed his chin, before asking another question about this Gregor, "How many shipments did you lost since he started raiding you?"</p><p>Nova's answer was short and quick, "Three. It may not be that much, but we are certain that he is just getting started and want to stop him as fast as possible."</p><p>"How many units are we going to get if we'll get this job done?" Rocket asked, with his palms crossed as Gamora and Quill looked down at him, giving him a look, "What? I want to know if it's worth doing."</p><p>"If you'll get him here to us, then your payment is going to be 450 000 units." Dey explained, "You'll share it between all of you however you want."</p><p>"Where should we find him?" Quill asked.</p><p>"There may be a problem with that." Nova stated, "If the information we gathered about him so far is true, then he and his tribe don't stay in one place for a long period of itme."</p><p>"Do you know anyone that could lead us to his possible location at this moment?" Quill asked another question, knowing that this job became a bit harder because of that.</p><p>"Gregor has made many enemies across the galaxy." Nova explained, as she focused her attention on Y/N, Quill and Rocket when she added, "I believe some of you may have come across a few of them in the past."</p><p>Y/N and Rocket exchanged a look with each other after hearing Nova's words, having the same three people who may help them and their fellow Guardians get to Gregor in mind. </p><p>The Whitebound brothers.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>I'm sorry if this chapter was meh. It was supposed to set up the next one, and a few other things.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>